Harry Potter With A Twist
by Saphire3654
Summary: lily and James weren't killed and they didn't have only one son. Harry isn't the chosen one,Hermione's a pure-blood and her mom is Voldemort's twin. So what happens when these kids meet?  Dark Harry/Dark Hermione, Soul bound. Dumbledore bashing and other bashing. OOC for a few characters
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter...wish I did though**

**A.N: this might be pretty short but that's just because I always find the first chapter the hardest to write. The other will be MUCH longer than this one**

**Prologue**

"Lily hurry! Protect Harry and Joshua!"James potter shouted as the door to Godric's hollow was blown open. Lily was already halfway up the stairs when it happened.

Standing in the doorway was none other than the Dark Lord himself, a black hood covered his face but a long lock of black hair was still visible.

"_Diffindo_!" James shouted, hoping against all hopes that he would catch the Dark lord off guard. Sadly the man was ready for him and simply bated the spell back. With a flick of the wrist Voldemort had James crashing into Lily's China. James never got back up and Voldemort moved on.

Maybe if Voldemort had simply glanced at James he would of seen the slight rise and fall of his chest.

A second flick of the wrist had the door before him flying off its hinges revealing Lily Potter standing before a crib with two boy babies. One had messy black hair and emerald green eyes while the other had brown hair and opal eyes. The brown one seemed slightly plump but Voldemort didn't really care about that, they would both be dead soon.

"Step aside woman" he hissed

"No! Please not my babies! Not my babies!"

He frowned, why could they never listen?

"_Reducto!_" he watched in slight amusement as she flew over the babies and slammed into the wooden cabinet, shards flew everywhere and one just so happened to slash the brown haired child across his shoulder, leaving a large gash.

Immediately the Childs annoying cries filled the room, the other one though, didn't as much as blink. Voldemort felt as though the child was analyzing him.

Without any form of remorse he raised his wand and pointed it at the black haired baby first, he didn't like the way he was watching him.

"_Avadra Kevadra_!" A green light shot from his wand and much to Voldemort's surprise, instead of killing the child it simply rebounded. Luckily he snapped out of his shock before the spell hit and managed to dodge the dark magic.

Unknown to him a lightning bolt scar appeared under the babies bangs, but it was so light that no one would have seen it.

Tears welled up in the Childs eyes, most likely due to the pain he was currently feeling in his head.

Voldemort could feel it, the raw magic that was welling up around the child. An earsplitting cry left the baby's mouth and all hell broke loose.

All the windows in the house shattered, everything in the room was blown to bits, the Fidelius charm was destroyed and all the order members that had just arrived were knocked off their feet.

This time mother luck was not on his side, the major blast of magic damaged Voldemort in a way that it would take years for him to recover. Large slashes and gashes covered his body, magical wounds were always the hardest to heal. With shaky hands Voldemort managed to apparate away.

That child could be the end of him.

* * *

><p><strong>I told you it would be majorly short. Read And REVIEW!<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter...wish I did though**

**READ THIS NOTE: I hate people who read every chapter and comment on how stupid, lame and demeaning it is. If you don't like the thing then stop reading it and go somewhere else! I also hate Grammar but I still pass so I don't think my grammar is THAT bad. Plus, I come from Jamaica and we speak patois( pat-wa) but I don't think it's bad. I've written other stories and no one complains THAT much so yeah you can SURVIVE!**

**Also if you guys don't like the idea of Hermione being Voldemort's niece then turn back NOW!**

**That's all folk!**

**Chapter 1**

**7 years later**

Little Harry sat quietly at his seat around the dining table, watching as his parents doted on his younger brother. Joshua could have stabbed them and they would have found it cute.

With a sigh he stood, put away his dish and left, they wouldn't even notice he was gone. Sometimes they left the house without him, for as long as one week and when they came back didn't s much as acknowledge him.

He entered his room, well if you call it a room. It was actually the attic; his room got turned into Joshua's toy room. All the room contained was a small bed, a mini closet and a small window.

Harry went over to his little bed and pulled out a large book from underneath. He placed it before him and flipped to the page he had marked with a red cloth. **'Rise of the Dark Lords'** the cover read in Bold Green Letters.

Harry loved reading, he found it helped with the feeling of despair he felt whenever his parents disregarded him. His father had a large library with books of every kind. Harry used to read from it but after his mother caught him and scolded him on wanting to surpass Joshua he got banned. Luckily Harry had took three books from the library before that had happened.

'**Most Potent Potions'**, **'Rise of the dark lords'** and **'Transfiguration for beginners'** Harry was already finished with the first and last. Harry could probably poison his entire family and no one would know it was him; the only problem was that he had only studied them in theory and had not gotten the chance to actually try them out. He could transfigure a stone into a shoe and vise versa. It was really cool.

Of course Joshua was allowed in the library but the boy was so arrogant he felt he wouldn't need knowledge to beat THE DARK LORD.

Harry pushed all thoughts about his unjust upbringing out of his mind and instead focused on the book before him. He was almost finished.

_Grindelwald_

_A dark wizard aiming to rid the magical world of all impurities. Many half-bloods and muggleborns were killed in his quest. His reign of Power was put to an end by one man, Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore and Grindelwald were childhood friends but Dumbledore knew he had to put a stop to his friend's quest for power._

_Grindelwald is currently locked in the most secure holding prisons in the magical society._

Wow, the dude was still alive. Harry would have liked to know where he was held but sadly he no longer had access to the library. Dumbledore Knew Grindelwald, They were childhood friends and he so easily betrayed him.

Harry didn't believe it. His childhood friend, to so easily betray someone like that? Harry could never do it, no matter how evil that friend had become. He wasn't that kind of person. Harry would have either tried to help his friend or join their cause but never betray them.

There was something more to the relationship Dumbledore had with Grindelwald.

He put that away as food for thought and moved on.

_Voldemort_

_A new and upraising Dark lord. He follows in Grindelwald's footsteps; the only difference is that he only wants to get rid of Muggleborns. Voldemort was a Student at Hogwarts before the start of his reign and recruited many for his cause while in attendance. His followers called themselves his__**'Death eaters'**__._

_Voldemort carried out many raids in muggle London, killing many muggles in his wake._

_Voldemort is still in power but he will soon fall, just like his predecessors he will come to an end._

Voldemort. No one had ever seen his face because he always wears a cloak but everyone says it was because the dark magic had turned him into a hideous monster. Harry wouldn't believe it until he saw it.

Harry frowned; he had finally completed his reading. Now he had nothing to do…wait, didn't muggles sell books? If he couldn't read books on magic then maybe he could further his knowledge in the muggle arts!

He flew from his bed and quickly got dressed in a simple black pants and green shirt, he loved that color. He grabbed the large sum of muggle cash he had stored away for runaway purposes and bolted downstairs.

Lily and James were still cooing over Joshua. Harry rolled his eyes, for Christ sake! The boy was 7!

"Mom! Dad!" they didn't look at him "Can I go to into town?"

Lily gave a slight wave of the hand and Harry took that as a yes. He spun on his heels and left the house, they lived in London in a house under the fidelius charm. No one could find them here, especially Voldemort, sometimes Harry wished he would find them, just so the man could kill his jackass of a brother.

Finally, after an hour of just running Harry reached his destination, it was a small bookstore in the heart of London. It wasn't fancy like the others but the prices were reasonable.

He entered to find the store empty of any customers, save for the little bushy haired girl that was carrying three large books in her hand. He saw her trip and ran over to help.

"Um thanks" she whispered as he pulled her up. She smiled and Harry found that she had pretty brown eyes. She was bucked tooth but still very pretty.

"I'm Harry Potter."

"Hermione Granger"

Harry spent the length of his free time buying books with Hermione; she was really smart and helped him to find the books he wanted. He met her parents when she was about to leave, they were nice people. Her mom said he could call her Emma, she was a really pretty woman, and she had long curly black hair that flowed to her mid-back and beautiful blue eyes. Hermione's dad was tall and slightly on the muscular side, he had brown hair that was a curly heap on his head and brown eyes; he said harry could call him Dan. When they heard who he was they seemed surprised but harry didn't know why.

"Ah! So you're the child of Lily and James!" Emma gasped "Your brother is the chosen one is he not?"

Harry was shocked beyond belief, they knew about magic! Hermione looked thoroughly confused.

"Mother! Father! You know Harry's parents?"

Dan merely chuckled "Your Uncle Tom does dear…now let's go home, Tom's coming over for dinner…would you like to come Harry?"

"You want me to come?"

Emma giggled "Of course! Just give me your parent's number and I'll give them a quick call!"

Lily and James had openly agreed and even asked if they could keep him for a day. Harry knew why they had asked, tomorrow a party was going to be at the house, it was a simple get together that Joshua obviously had to attend.

To Harry's utter shock Dan and Emma agreed to keep him until tomorrow night.

Hermione had been giddy and after Emma bought Harry a pajama and something to wear around the house tomorrow they left.

Harry had never met people this nice and found that he like them a lot. Hermione wouldn't stop blabbering about her Uncle Tom, Harry liked when she blabbered it seemed to make her smile brighter.

When they pulled up into the yard Harry found his breath hitch. Wow, there house was huge! Were they really dentist?

Emma chuckled when she saw Harry's awestruck face "Don't worry about the size Harry! It used to be very small but we kept adding on. Hermione take Harry to his room and then bring him out to the pool. I'll go and fix dinner"

Hermione nodded and grabbed the boys hand, she dragged him inside and before Harry even had time to observed the beautifully decored house she pulled him up the winding stairs.

%^%^%^%

Emma hummed as she worked through the kitchen; Dan was next to her helping with the salads. "Can you believe it Dan? If you heard how happy they sounded! The Potters are bastards! The fame of having the chosen one as a child has flown to their head. Poor Harry, they don't even want him!" tears came to her eyes and she started to abuse the poor chicken before her, the fire under the boiling pot blazed and the counter seemed to shake.

Dan sighed "Emma you're getting emotional again. Calm down. Right now we have to figure out how to tell your twin that you have his arch nemesis's kid playing with his beloved niece" That seemed to calm her down.

Emma turned on her best puppy dog eyes and faced her husband, before she could start her onslaught he looked away

"No. I am not going to be the one to tell him."

"But he likes you!"

"And he loves you, you're his sister"

"Use your Pureblood powers and sway him into being calm!"

"Emma, you're getting emotional again"

"Shut it!"

%^%^%^%

Hermione smiled, she liked Harry, he was funny. They had just entered the backyard and Harry had almost tripped over his own feet when he saw the pool. It was quite large, her Mom and Dad made it that big for parties, they always had parties.

When they had parties her Uncle Tom would invite some of his friends. They were her Uncle Lucius, Aunt Narcissa, Uncle Fenrir, Aunt Bella and Uncle Sev. Lucius would bring Draco, his son; Draco was nice too, they always played hide and seek!

"Look at this Harry! It's something very cool! Mom and Dad said I shouldn't show people but I can trust you, right Harry?"

He nodded and ran up to her, she had her feet dangling in the pool and he followed her example.

"Watch the water" Hermione whispered. She gave a small kick and a large wave formed, it flowed to the other side of the pool and crashed into her mother's Rose's.

"I can do better than that" Harry bragged

"Oh really? You can do magic too?"

Harry nodded and gave a larger kick than Hermione's, a huge wave formed, it crashed into Emma's Roses but by some bout of luck the Roses still stuck to their support.

"Wow!"

%^%^%^%

The bell rang and Dan gave Emma a small push of encouragement. She slowly approached the door and with shaking hands pulled it open.

Standing before her was a tall man, he had long silky black hair, much like hers, tied in a low ponytail and was similar in build to Dan, he had long fingers and was dressed in a black pants and simple blue shirt. His eyes were a deep green but Emma knew better, his eyes hadn't been that color since a few years back. Those were contacts.

"Ah! Emma" he said with a warm smile, he gave her a tight hug before coming in. Emma smiled, he would never change, whether or not he was the greatest Dark lord of all times, he would still be plain old Tom.

"Tom…I have something to tell you" she whispered as she closed the door. He faced her and waited.

After a deep breath she spoke "I-I kinda have THE Harry Potter out back playing with Hermione" he laughed, thinking it was a joke but when she didn't laugh back his eyes narrowed. Before he could reply she continued "His parents treat him like the dirt they walk on! Just because he isn't THE chosen one. Hermione met him at the bookstore. We were just going to have him over for dinner but l\Lily and James asked if we could keep him until tomorrow night!"

His pale skin changed to a darker shade and Emma took a step back "Oh come on Tom! I know he was the one who almost killed you all those years ago! I know you probably already know that he's the REAL chosen and I know you want him dead because he hurt your ego but please leave him be. If not for me then for Hermione, she doesn't have friend's Tom! Please!"

Finally he calmed down. "Fine"

Emma grinned, "Great! Come on! Dinners finished…go get the kids there out back"

She skipped off and Tom slowly made his way through the large house. Once he reached the back he saw Hermione holding a small orb of water and Harry holding a larger one.

"That's so unfair!" she whined

"Didn't your parents say not to play with the water Hermione?" Tom asked as he slid the large glass doors away. The girl gasped and spun around, a large smile on her face.

"Uncle Tom!" she squealed, running into his arms.

He pulled her up and spun her around. "I want you to meet my friend…come on Harry he won't bite!" Tom chuckled and put her back down; she ran over to the boy and pulled him over.

"Don't be rude Harry, say hello!"

"Um hello Mr. Tom" he stuttered and kept looking at the ground. Tom found it repulsive but funny at the same time, maybe the Gryffindor bravery skipped him.

"You can call me Uncle Tom if you like" the words sounded like shit in his ears but he had to at least try and be civil. This child before him was the chosen one, the true chosen one, the one destined to defeat him as the prophecy said.

Tom almost found himself scoffing when he thought that notion; he knew the truth about the prophecy, he knew that it was not genuine. Poor old Trelawney only did it for the publicity. Severus never lied. Stupid Dumbles thought Severus was his spy but Severus would never betray Tom.

Obviously Dumbledore wasn't going to be the one to break the news, so he made the Wizarding world hope, made them think they might just win. But no matter how much time Dumbles put into that Joshua brat he would never be able to defeat him.

Tom knew the real prophecy, the one that was made by Trelawney on that same day, right after the fake one. The one Dumbledore feared would get out, the one Dumbledore Obliviated from the Seer; the one Dumbledore would carry to his grave.

"Uncle Tom, stop day dreaming and let's go! It's time for dinner!"

Tom shook himself from his musing and lifted the girl up but after a very pointed glare from Miss I'm-smarter-than-you he took up Harry as well.

"You should come over again Harry!" he heard his niece tell the boy, Tom felt his stomach shift.

The world was out to get him.

* * *

><p><strong>Read AND Review<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter...wish I did though**

**Chapter 2**

Harry smiled it was his first day of school today! He had been frequenting the Grangers house for the past month and when they found out that he didn't go to school they had immediately called his parents and somehow convinced them into allowing him to go to Hermione's school.

Of course Joshua had to go too because THE chosen one had to learn everything! But that did nothing to dampen Harry's mood. James pulled up in the schools courtyard and Harry noted for the first time that Hermione was filthy rich.

The school looked more like a castle; there were older kids parked in their cars and kids his age playing in the school's HUGE playground.

"A school fit for a king!" Joshua shouted once he left the car.

Harry rolled his eye and followed, they were both dressed in the schools standard black and red suit. He looked around, searching for the Granger family, they promised to meet him.

"Harry!" a familiar voice shouted, he whipped around and saw Hermione coming over, she was in a red pleated skirt and a white blouse with her hair braided. Her jacket was on Dan's shoulder who Harry spotted walking at a more leisured pace, Emma by his side.

Harry caught the girl and gave her a light spin. She grinned and pecked him on the cheek; he blushed ten shades of red.

"Good morning Mr. and Ms Potter! And you too Joshua! Harry told me sooo much about you!" Hermione greeted with a smile, Harry knew she was faking it. Hermione hated his parents, especially after Harry told her how he was treated; the entire Granger family hated his family. There was an evil glint in Hermione's eyes and Harry knew she was up to something.

"Ah what a sweet girl!" Lily said through gritted teeth, wondering what Harry had told her "And what did little Harry say about us?"

"I'm sorry I NEVER tattle" Hermione faced Joshua and gave him a sweet smile "You're cute!"

Harry coughed; Hermione should seriously consider acting as a profession! Poor Joshua she was out to get him. Hermione's Uncle Tom was probably the reason Hermione had a dark side, he was evil incarnate. 2 weeks ago he set a cat on fire with a flick of the wrist; he said the cat was ugly. The day after that Hermione set the neighbors' dog on fire because it ate her new doll. Harry obviously wasn't going to be left out and set the dogs mate on fire as well, they had both laughed as the dog howled in pain. It was only fair; the doll had felt the same pain. _(NO CATS OR DOGS WERE HARMED! GEEZ IT'S A FICTION. I PERSONALLY LOVE THEM…BUT I THOUGHT THEY WOULD FIT THIS SCENE)_

It was fun, just like Uncle Tom had said.

During the one month he spent with the family he found out that they were all magical, Emma made him promise never to tell his parents and Harry was not one to tattle. Hermione knew her parents were magical but did not know anything about the magical world so Harry tasked himself with informing the girl.

Harry especially enjoyed the party they held last week. He met all of Toms friends from the Wizarding world, some of them were death eaters. Harry knew, he read it in a book in his father's library. But he didn't find them horrible they were relatively kind, though Bellatrix was slightly on the crazy side. They had all stared at him like he was a strange specimen when they saw first saw him. Hermione hadn't liked that and caused some of the portraits in the house to catch ablaze in her anger. They stopped after that and warmed up to him.

He had heard about the Malfoys from his parents. They said they were dark people. Harry agreed on the dark part but they were nice, especially Narcissa. He found that Draco was nice to talk to once you got past his arrogant behavior.

He snapped himself from his musing when Emma and Dan finally reached them

"Hello I'm Emma Granger and this is my Husband Dan" Emma shook Lily's hand then James's, Dan copied her example. The entire family should go into acting!

For the rest of the time until the bell rung the Granger and Potter family had a little small talk. Joshua kept blabbing about his heroic stunts and Hermione continually ignored him. It broke poor Joshua's heart to see she paid more attention to dear old Harry. Which Hermione had been aiming for.

Once the bell rang, Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him along glad he was in her class. She was slightly pissed that Joshua was in her class as well but waved it off that just meant she could torture him more. And like her Uncle Tom said 'Torture's a game that only the most skilled can play'

%^%^%^%

Tom aka Voldemort sat at the head of a long table, watching as his death eaters quarreled over when and where they would have their next raid. Well, since as they were all here he might as well tell them what he had in mind.

"Next year, on Harry Potters birthday, we will attack the Potters and take the boy" Immediately the noise disappeared

"The chosen one my lord?" one of them asked

"No. Harry, we will take Harry"

Noise once again erupted, all of them voicing their hatred for the idea they shut up after he Avadra'd one of them to the depths of hell.

"He will be a great asset. I will turn him into a powerful dark warrior, the light side will deem him dead and that idiotic family of his won't even miss him. He will be trained along with my niece Hermione until they start attending Hogwarts"

Whispering started, so they would finally get to meet her, the daughter of Voldemort's sister. They all knew about Voldemort's twin, they had seen her along with her husband last month. She was truly a beauty and had a cheery disposition. When she had arrived she had actually twirled over to the dark lord. But they knew she was evil, she had tortured a death eater after he had accidently voiced his thoughts on her body.

It was not a pretty sight and the fact that she smiled the entire time made them shiver. They feared her husband too, he had this I'm-way-too-above-you-to-be-in-the-same-room-with-you disposition. They all knew about the Most Ancient and noble house of Granger, they were said to have been an evil breed of people who practiced dark magic every second of the day.

They disappeared one day and rumors had it that a dark curse killed them all off. It was a lie. They knew Dan had two older brothers, an older sister and younger twin sisters. The twins loved no one other than themselves; the older sister was married to a half-blood and had a son while the two older brothers were the kings of multiple relationships. Their parents were still alive and well; though they rarely left the house.

The entire family was probably descendants from the devil himself. Voldemort's family was a force to be reckoned with. They could only imagine the monstrosity Voldemort's twin and Dan Granger created.

"But why my lord…how will we do it? The Potters are under the fidelius charm" someone voiced

"I don't feel the need to voice my reasons, I have a way of finding out so be prepared, they will be celebrating the chosen one's power on that day…many will be present…dismissed"

Tom had many reasons why he wanted Harry, but the main one was because he had formed a bond with the child during their little time together, plus Hermione liked him and at the rate the Potters were going he would be dead before he reached Hogwarts.

He had already gone through his inner circle and they liked the prospect, especially those who had already met the boy. Tom knew Harry would rather stay with him than his parents so there was nothing to worry about…except Hermione, she would probably be mad he didn't just kill the Potters. But he couldn't, the Wizarding world needed to think they could still win and with him attacking on that same day Dumbledore could keep his false hope that Tom was oblivious to the truth.

Tom smirked Victory would be sweet.

%^%^%^%

"I don't understand this stuff Mione" Harry voiced; they were in the schools majorly huge cafeteria. It was break time and they had bought their food and were now seated at one of the glass tables looking over anything Harry couldn't get.

"I was afraid of this" Hermione whispered as she chewed her ham sandwich "You see Harry, this school isn't like others. In other schools you would be learning how to add double digit numbers right now but at this school they have a higher standard. You're only seven and already at area"

"Hey your seven too!" harry voiced

"…I turn 9 this year; I'm a year older than you"

"…oh"

"Look, it's very simple; to find the area of circle you simply multiply pie by square root of the radius...Like this" she worked it out and Harry found it wasn't really that hard.

"Thanks Mione" Hermione smiled, she liked that nickname.

"Seems like your brother has already made a name for himself" Hermione whispered as she pointed to Joshua who was surrounded by a large group of girls.

Harry frowned "As always"

Hermione chuckled "Don't worry, you have me don't you?"

Harry smiled and nodded, he had Hermione and she was all that mattered.

%^%^%^%

"Duck Harry!" Hermione screamed from her position next to said boy. Harry complied and a small stream of water flew over his head. Draco was on Hermione's other side and she pulled him towards her just in time to dodge a small spark of electricity.

Surrounding them were Hermione's parents, Tom, Bellatrix, Lucius, Fenrir and Narcissa. All hand there wands aimed at the kids. Tom suggested getting the kids into the art of dodging to make them more flexible in dueling. Of course Hermione hadn't known what it was and after it was explained she had quickly agreed, if it made her stronger then she was up for it.

They were only kids so the spells were toned down dramatically. For the first 3 hours each child had to dodge spells individually for an hour, they had done relatively good but still came out soaked and twitching. Now they were practicing together, Tom wanted their team work to be impeccable.

Hermione did gymnastics so she had the advantage over the boys. She was mainly dishing out orders.

"Okay boys here's the plan" she instructed as they all fell to the ground and rolled "we have half an hour left doing this thing and we haven't gotten hit even once. It's because of our teamwork, but, there moving faster now, which means we have to do the same…Harry do you like dancing?" She did a full split and pushed either boys out of the line of fire

"Yes" Harry answered as she easily flicked over him

"What kind?"

"Break dancing, I saw some muggles doing it once…I hate muggles and my mom being one doesn't quell that hatred, but, they have some really cool dance moves."

She nodded and spun lightly on her right toe "what about you Draco? Have you ever seen a muggle dance?"

"Once, we went to one of those muggle movies, it's one of mothers hobbies, we saw…what was it called again? Oh yes 'Step up 2' it was pretty cool" ( I have no time to look up what movies they had in those times so the modern stuff will be dished in)

"Well if you've seen it once then you can recreate it…those moves, they help the body to flow more smoothly and require a high bout of flexibility, if you boys can pull them off for the next half an hour we can survive without getting soaked to the bone and stung a million times" Both boys nodded and immediately they set their plans into motion.

Harry flung himself forward and did a swift handstand before back flipping 3 times and landing in a crouch, all the time dodging spells. Draco spun on his heel and fell backwards, landing on one hand and then using the momentum he did a simple back flip. Hermione cart wheeled in every which direction. Just three minutes left.

All at once the adults fired. The boys grabbed Hermione and threw her into the air before diving to the floor. She righted herself and dodged what few spells were sent at her before landing in a low crouch, barely missing the spell her mother had sent at her head by meters.

The bell went off and the kids jumped up in celebration

"Yes!" they shouted.

The adults chuckled, they had to admit they were surprised the kids pulled off such moves, but, they were of strong genes and could do anything they put their little minds to.

"Your birthdays tomorrow right Harry?" Hermione asked the boy

"Yup!" he said with a large smile, still happy about the win

"They won't be celebrating it will they?" she stated more than asked

"Nope!" he didn't seem bothered

"You can come over if you'd like, we could hold one for you"

"I can't, there having this party for Joshua and I HAVE to attend or else Remus will have a fit"

Hermione looked puzzled "You never spoke about this Remus before"

"He's a family friend…he's the only one who truly cares about me, not even my own godfather cares…oh and he's a werewolf!"

Hermione grinned "Really? Maybe I could have him devour our neighbors! They are such pest! Uncle Fenrir can't, he's always busy!"

Emma chuckled, leave it to Hermione to want to kill people, her daughter was turning into such a wonderful dark lady.

"I don't think he'll do that…he LIKES muggles"

Hermione frowned "Disgusting…how he can like them, they're mean vile creatures! I especially hate those Muggleborns, infesting the Wizarding world with their filth, they'll take over soon! I'm sure of it!"

Harry nodded he liked her view on things; Tom had been drilling it into their heads the past few weeks just how bad muggles were. Look at Harry's mother! She was a wolf in sheep clothing. Half the people at school were bullies who always teased Hermione and muggles on a whole were a nasty breed, they were dangerous, they had weapons that no wand could contest to. This is why Muggleborns should not be allowed into the Wizarding society. All Muggleborns should be stripped of their magic.

Tom grinned, ah, the beauty of speech, he had only told them this a few times and they were already on his side.

"Anyways, I won't be able to give you your gift…but Uncle Tom can! He's free tomorrow…where do you live Harry?"

Harry froze, he wasn't supposed to say…but Hermione wouldn't hurt him, she was nice "I'll tell you but only tell Tom okay?"

She nodded and he whispered the address into her ears "Okay! Since I won't see you tomorrow how about an early birthday gift?"

Harry nodded and Hermione went to kiss him on his cheek; sadly Draco chose that moment to run pass, he accidently bounced into Hermione, Causing her to not kiss Harry on his cheek like originally intended, but on the lips.

Everyone gasped, but not because two kids had just kissed but because of the gold dome that surrounded them. In a flash it was gone, revealing two shocked children.

Not even a second after both kids fell to the ground in a dead faint

"Hermione/Harry!"

**READ AND REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter...wish I did though**

**Chapter 4**

Hermione groaned, she didn't feel like getting up, she would of stayed in bed too if not for the fact that a pile of disastrous memories had just assaulted her. Her eyes flew open and she jumped out of bed, accidently knocking over Draco in the process.

"The worlds coming to an end! It's going to end! I lost my first kiss! MY FIRST KISS! Oh my god! It's not like it was with someone I didn't now! But still! I'm not even 12! It's the neighbors fault! It's their bad karma that jinxed me! They must die! OH MY GOD! MOM! DAD! IM ABOUT TO COMMIT MURDER!" her bed caught ablaze and everything started to fly in every which direction. "I WONT BE ABLE TO HAVE KIDS! That what daddy told me when I was 5! NOOOOO!"

The house started to shake but just before Hermione could create a new value on the rector scale Tom appeared and cast a quick calming spell. Immediately everything stopped.

"Breath Hermione breath" he calmly instructed the child, she did as told and visibly calmed.

"Draco what are you doing on the ground?" Hermione asked the little boy, he merely glared and left.

"Come Hermione, Harry is already downstairs we have much to discuss, but before that…what was Harry's address?"

"41 forest lake drive!"

Tom nodded and lifted her into his arms. They descended the stairs and soon entered the large dining area. Everyone was seated at the table. Hermione could see Harry fidgeting and smiled, he was obviously nervous.

She jumped out of Toms hand and took the seat next to Harry, giving the boy a reassuring smile which immediately calmed him down.

'It's alright Harry. It's not your fault; it's the bad karma from next door. Don't worry I'll kill them painfully"

Bellatrix laughed "It's not bad karma dear, it's a soul bond"

"What now?" Harry, Hermione and Draco asked at the same time

"I still can't believe it" Emma whispered "My baby was soul bound…the bond has completed itself, we have to protect harry. If he dies so does my baby!"

Hermione frowned "Can you all PLEASE explain!"

Severus sighed "I'll do it…kids; a soul bond is a binding between two souls meant to be together, they complete the other. There aren't many occurrences of soul bounds in the world, but from the few that were discovered we learned that being soul bound increase's the individual's magical core, makes them immune to all love potions and automatically weds one to the other when they kiss for the first time."

Hermione laughed, really loud. Five vases broke at the same time and all the televisions in the house exploded "How am I MARRIED! I'm not even of age! It's the apocalypse! The world has turned upside down! This is inhumane!"

Dan sighed; he knew she would react like this. Hermione was one for tradition, she wanted to find her love when she was18 and get married at 21 on a beach at sunset.

"My wedding!" she cried "My beautiful beach wedding! Daddy it's unfair! I don't want to be soul bound!"

Harry gave a small smile "If you don't like it Hermione then I will try my best to find a way to break it"

The room became quiet and Hermione's face fell "Oh Harry! I'm so sorry! I just wanted to fall in love like in the movies and get married on the beach…not like this…at this age…look, we can make this work…mom! Can I still have a wedding when I'm older?"

Emma nodded and Hermione sighed, she turned and smiled at Harry

"Well Harry it looks like we're married"

%^%^%^%

Harry entered his house of doom and dragged himself to his room. He plopped down in the bed, stuffed his head in the pillow and gave out a shrill scream

"I'M MARRIED!"

%^%^%^%

Hermione felt sick, her head hurt and her body ached. She had gone through most of the day without showing any signs of her pain, it was around 7 pm and Tom would be coming for Harry's gift soon.

She grabbed the small beautifully wrapped box and descended the stairs; she took small steps, every step she took felt like a ton.

Finally she reached downstairs, she saw Tom waiting in the hall, had she really took that long to reach?

"Here's Harry's gift uncle T−" she froze and fell to her knees, an earsplitting scream ripping from her lips.

Immediately Tom and her parents were at her side "It hurts! It hurts!" she cried, it felt like a knife was continually tearing her apart. She couldn't take it any longer "MAKE IT STOP!"

Hermione felt her world begin to fade but managed to hear one last sentence before her world became dark

"You must hurry tom! It's the bond! They aren't suppose to be this far apart only a day into its completion. HURRY!"

%^%^%^%

Harry ripped his sheets apart as he swallowed down the scream in his throat, ever since he arrived home he felt like he caught every sickness known to man. Remus sat next to him trying his best to get Harry to calm down and take the Potion he held.

But Harry couldn't focus, he could feel her, Hermione; she was in the same pain. He had to get to her, he didn't care that he had to appear downstairs in the next 5 minutes to take a picture with his family for the prophet. He had to help her.

"Mione" he managed to choke out in pain

"Mione? Who is that Harry! Is that the person who did this to you?"Remus sounded murderous and that caused Harry to get angry. He could not hurt Hermione!

"s−she's a−friend"

Remus was about to reply when a huge explosion shook the house, Screams filled the air and cries of 'the dark lord!' could be heard.

Remus grabbed Harry and sped downstairs, if he could get outside the wards they could apparate to safety. Sadly, every death eater seemed to be aiming for the fleeing man.

He duck behind an overturned table and placed Harry lightly on the ground, pulling out his wand he started to send back curse's. Remus spotted Lily and James protecting an unconscious Joshua, freakishly, barely anyone was attacking them. They were all focused on him.

Suddenly Remus felt a wand pressed against his head, cold dread filled his chest. He knew who it was, only one person could chill the air.

"I'll leave you alive but only because he seems fond of you" Voldemort hissed

One pop was followed by many others and when Remus turned around, he found to his utter horror, that Harry was gone.

%^%^%^%

Tom hurried through the halls of Malfoy manor, Harry tucked in his arms. Emma and Dan had apparated Hermione here seconds after he left, Narcissa had dragged Healers over in hopes of stopping the girl's pain but they all knew there was only one thing that would halt the pain.

"y−you're the d−ark lord?" Harry managed to ask over his groans

"We'll talk about that later Harry! Hermione needs you"

Tom bolted into the room; 6 healers were surrounding a large canopy bed, all pointing there wands at the still girl.

Emma, Dan and everyone else from their little group were standing off to the corner. Emma looked like she was having a Major break down; Dan had to hold her up.

Relief flashed across her face when she spotted him "SHE ISN'T BREATHING HURRY!"

Tom placed Harry beside the still girl, and immediately the boy grabbed her hand. Draco moved from his position and sat on the other side of the girl, running a hand through her soft locks.

"Wake up mini, Harry's here, you're okay now"

A gold thread appeared around there joined hands and gradually Hermione's skin regained color, the same with Harry. This went all for a full half hour before Hermione took in a deep breath, her eyes flew open and she looked around in fear. Wondering where she was.

"My baby!" Emma cried as she wrapped the child in her arms, seemingly choking the girl to death "you're awake! Never do this again!"

Hermione smiled "I won't…I'm sorry mommy, I should have told you"

%^%^%^%

"Wow! You're the dark lord?" Hermione squealed, it was three days after the scary event and she was lacing her family in questions.

"So does that mean everyone here are your death eaters?" Harry asked, he was taking this kidnapping business great, just like Tom had predicted. The boy hated his family and loved Hermione so if Hermione was on the dark side then so would Harry.

Emma scoffed "Harry darling don't think so low of me! Dan and I along with Narcissa are nothing of the sort…everyone else is though."

Hermione gasped "Even Draco!' she shouted, giving a pointed look at said boy

"Oh heavens no!" Narcissa exclaimed

"So I'm going to live here for the rest of my life?" Harry asked, showing his displeasure of the idea with his face

Tom Chuckled "No Harry. You will be trained along with Hermione until you turn eleven then you will both attend Hogwarts"

Harry frowned "I don't want to go to Hogwarts, my parents teach their"

"Agreed! So we won't go to Hogwarts!" Hermione piped

Emma laughed "No dear, you're going to Hogwarts whether you want to or not…harry on the other hand can go to Dumstrang if he likes"

Hermione frowned but said nothing else

"So can we go on raids and kill people? Can we kill the Potters? Lets torture them slowly!" Hermione giggled and immediately they all thought she freakishly resembled Bellatrix "what do you think Harry?"

"I think we should kill Joshua first, let them cry for the arrogant git then crucio there brains out, cover their fingers in Acid Then we burn them alive…slowly, we should use a spell that keeps them alive right until they die"

The room became quiet until Dan broke it, a loud laugh erupting from his lips "You've finally crossed over Harry! Good, I was afraid we might have to beat out what little nice guy you had left!"

Hermione frowned "You're joking right daddy?"

He didn't answer

%^%^%^%

**CHOSEN ONE'S BROTHER KIDNAPPED BY DEATH EATERS**

**Harry potter son of Lily and James potter, older brother of the Chosen one was taken from his home. Last night the potters annual celebration party was put to a and one was taken.**

**The Potter family morn their loss and are currently searching the wizarding world in its entirety. If anyone see's this child please contact the Auror.**

**For more information on the Chosen one see page 3**

Remus read the old paper for the 20th time in 3 weeks, that's how long Harry had been gone for. The potter family had been 'mourning' for that long. Remus found that he wanted to kill his childhood friends; he stopped associating with them 2 weeks and three days ago. This caused Dumbledore to abandon him. He had no protection now, Remus hated them…he hated his friends…he hated the light…he hated that he had left his lover Fenrir all those years ago to join the light and he hated himself for not trusting Fenrir when he said all muggles were evil.

With a sigh he sipped from his cup, Sirius was a lost cause; he followed the Potters around like a lost dog, which was ironic since he was one.

This villa in France would only last for so long; they were already looking for him.

"I hope you're alright Harry"

%^%^%^%

Hermione stood by her parents side, watching with bated breath as Harry performed the blood ritual with Tom aka Voldemort. Tom thought they should get it out of the way, so after Severus got all the materials in place −which took a whole month− the ritual began. It was supposed to give Harry a bit of Toms features so that no one would be able to recognize him and bind them together in blood.

It was weird, did this mean she was married to her cousin? No, she was married to Harry Potter and he would always be that person no matter how many rituals he took.

She gripped her mother's when she saw tom slash Harry's palm before doing the same to his, they both squeezed droplets of blood into the cauldron. After that they started to recite a chant, a thick silver mist rose and separated into two before shooting into either individual.

Hermione fell to her knees the same time Harry did, a cry of pain escaping both their lips. Tom on the other hand managed to stay standing but was still slightly hunched over in pain.

"Hermione! Sweetie! It's alright mommy is here!" Emma cried as she lifted the groaning child "Dan they have to learn occulmancy, it's the only way for them to block out each other's pain"

Dan nodded he didn't like seeing his daughter in pain either.

Finally harry stopped groaning and Hermione followed "I don't like this part of the bond mommy" Hermione whispered into Emma's neck

"It's alright sweetie; you won't have to feel this again…Severus will teach you a nice trick to stop it okay?"

%^%^%^%

Harry smirked at his reflection; finally he didn't look like James potters twin. The blood ritual took place a week ago and he still couldn't get over it. He had actually gotten taller! Now he wasn't the short pipsqueak, his fingers got longer and his once unruly hair was slightly less unruly. But the best thing out of them all was that he no longer required glasses.

Hermione said he looked better this way which was a major plus in his books. Speaking of Hermione, they had started to take classes with Severus the day after the ritual; it would help them to block out the pain of the other or to block their pain so that the other couldn't feel it. Hermione was better at it than him, but he wasn't far behind. Severus said at the rate they were going they could actually learn legilimens.

Draco was doing separate classes with his dad he couldn't practice with them because they were focusing more on the soul bond.

Harry couldn't wait until they started to learn actual spells!

"Harry!" An all too familiar voice echoed from outside his room, not a moment later his door flew open and Hermione stood there in all her I'm-smarter-than-you glory.

"Yes mione?"

"They found him! Fenrir found him!"

"Found who?"

"The muggle lover!"

Okay, now Harry was confused "who?"

Hermione rolled her eyes "Remus you daft git!"

**Evil cliffy! Yeah I reached the 2500 mark!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter...wish I did though**

**Chapter 5  
><strong>

Emma frowned; she was seated in the malfoy sitting room with the muggle loving werewolf directly across from her. Dan was by her side, sensing her hatred of the muggle-loving pest he wrapped his arms around her.

"Calm down Emma, remember that harry rather likes him AND he did abandon the light"

"He's probably a spy. Fenrir said he came without as much as a resistance"

"Well if he is then we can just kill him"

She continued to scrutinize the werewolf, Fenrir was seated beside him and speaking in hushed tones, the man looked like he had aged a hundred years but that wasn't anything that could buy her sympathy. She knew what fenrir's relationship used to be with Remus and she hoped he didn't go crazy when she ripped the wolfs head off.

Tom was dressed in a black pants and blue dress shirt, he was about to leave with them for a restaurant when Fenrir came bursting in with the ragged werewolf.

Her day was ruined! Now the kids wouldn't be able to go to the restaurant. She had wanted harry to experience the perks of being rich but this…thing! Just had to ruin it!

Lucius was speaking with tom who was analyzing the wolf just as much as she was. They were the only people in the room.

"So, Remus, why didn't you run" She finally asked, she knew everyone else wanted to know just as much as she did. Unlike them, she wasn't going to wait on Hermione to get harry down here.

He stared at her and she raised a brow, urging him to go on "Harry's dead, you and your side killed him! I don't care if I die anymore, I left the light…lily and James…they didn't even care that harry was gone and Dumbledore said he was a lost cause! So I left and they deemed me a traitor, blamed everything on me! Said I was associating with the dark to get rid of harry!"

Emma stopped assessing her nails when he finally stopped speaking; she rose from her seat ad walked directly up to him, her dark aura seeping into the air. "Everyone can tell a lie you know?" she whispered as she fingered her wand

Fenrir stood and blocked her view of his lost love "he isn't lying"

"Ho? And how do you know?"

"Because I can sense if he's lying. I'm a werewolf too"

She rolled her eyes "and I don't trust your senses."

"I won't allow you to hurt him"

Emma sighed "Fenrir, you have to move, stop letting your emotions control you!"

Dan scoffed; this was coming from the woman who nearly destroyed her house because she didn't get to buy the new dragon flower.

The moment Fenrir started to reach for his wand Lucius, Dan and Tom pointed their wands at him

"Stand down" tom seethed "I don't forgive those who hurt my family"

Remus pushed Fenrir to the side "it alright Fenrir"

Emma smiled "good" she pointed her wand at him "legilimens"

She searched through his memories until she found what she was looking for. With a frown she lowered her wand, damn! She couldn't rip his head off!

"He isn't lying…sadly"

%^%^%^%

Hermione sat in her room seething as she copied off her notes into an extra book for harry. Since as he was officially dead he wasn't allowed to go back to Muggle School, no matter how different he looked, Tom didn't want to risk someone recognizing him.

She wasn't angry because she had to copy notes for him nor was she angry at stupid Joshua for telling her he liked her and she should like him back. Oh no! Those things could never get her THIS angry!

She was mad because for the past week harry had done nothing other than spend time with Remus. The werewolf had decided that he wanted to stay by Harry's side and was now staying at riddle manor. She was glad that Fenrir was happy but mad that Remus was taking harry away from her.

Emma should have just killed the pest!

With a sigh she stood, she shouldn't think that way, if he made harry happy then she was happy…right?

She grabbed the notes and hurried downstairs, it was Friday and they were going to floo over to riddle manor.

"Do have everything?" Dan asked

She checked off the list in her head until she came to the end. Oh no! She left the jar upstairs! She was going to show harry something very cool. The high schoolers were learning about Acids and bases this week and she had managed to sneak into the chemistry lab and grab the jar filled with sulphuric acid.

She ran back upstairs, grabbed the dangerous liquid and ran back down.

"I'm ready now!"

Emma gave the jar a curious glance "whats that sweetie?"

"Just a little science project…nothing dangerous!"

She grabbed a hand of floo and threw it into the fire "Riddle manor!"

There was the odd pulling sensation then she landed in the sitting room, she waited for Emma and Dan then they left the room.

"I'll find Harry!" she shouted as she ran up the staircase.

"Hurry back dear! Remember you have to practice for the recital!" Emma shouted back

"Okay!" she sprinted away, turning corner after corner until she finally reached the large doors leading into the boys' room.

She was about to knock when Harry's laugh reverberated from the closed door, it was filled with joy and that made Hermione scared. No matter how many times she made harry laugh he had never laughed like that before…never.

She creaked the door open and spied Remus tickling harry, she tickled harry a lot but he had never laughed like that before. Hermione felt her world crack, did harry not like her? Why did he hold back when around her?

She had heard him laugh like that on many occasions, he did it when he and Emma were talking about jokes, of course Hermione hadn't been in the room but the second she entered she noticed the change in his voice. He did it when Tom had tortured a muggle in front him, she wasn't in there either but when she entered, just like before his tone changed. He did it when Narcissa was showing him baby pictures of Draco and just like before once she entered he changed.

"Why hello little girl" Remus said as he stopped tickling harry. Oh yes he could smell her couldn't he?

She pushed the door and stepped in, harry stared at her in shock, oh yes, she wasn't suppose to have seen that.

"Who are you dear?" Remus asked "what are you doing here?" She hadn't seen Remus when he arrived so he must have thought she was an escapee, did she look like one? Maybe she did. She hadn't bothered to dress up, she was in a simple wash out jeans and purple blouse, there was a large brown blotch on her blouse, it wasn't mud but paint, and she had been painting.

"I'm Hermione, but I have many nicknames so you must have heard of me. Princess is the main one"

Recognition crossed Remus's face then it morphed into horror, he tried to hide it of course but he was too easy to read "you're…Emma's child…Voldemort's niece"

"Yes…and you're my love rival" he seemed confused by this but she didn't care she disregarded him and faced harry "where have you been all week harry?" she asked as she placed the jar on the study desk.

"Um I was with Remus, catching up" he looked nervous which meant he could sense her silent anger and by the way Remus had tensed he sensed it too

"Hm? You've completely disregarded me…you do remember me right? Your wife…ah but of course you wouldn't Remus is here! I don't matter anymore!" she popped the cork "its getting to me now harry! Why do you feel that you can't show me ALL of you? Why do you show everyone BUT me! I'M YOUR WIFE…it hurts…I tried to tell myself that you would go back to normal after a while but you never did…you see this harry" she asked, pointing at the open jar "its sulphuric acid, highly dangerous, I took it from the chemistry lab at school, I wanted you to see how it burns through things…how about I show you how It works on human flesh?"

She lifted the jar and instead of throwing it at harry like she was sure they expected she leaked it over her free hand.

"Hermione!" harry shouted as he as he ran over, her hand was red and swollen with most of her skin already stripping, holes were everywhere. "Remus help her!"

But before Remus could get any closer a large shield surrounded them, keeping the man at bay "Hermione stop! Let me help!" Remus shouted

"Stay out of this!" she hissed, she stared back at harry, her eyes a blank abyss "open your mind harry"

He did so the moment she asked and was assaulted with the excruciating pain she was feeling "Hermione please, put down the shield let Remus help!"

"…do you feel it harry? That isn't even half of the pain you've been putting me through…hurts doesn't it?"

"I'm sorry!" he cried "just…please Hermione! Please!"

"Tell me why harry…why are you closing off half of yourself from me?" small droplets of tears fell from her eyes.

They never noticed Remus leave.

"…I'm afraid…what if you decide you don't like me anymore…I didn't want to feel that pain…so I tried to block myself off so that it wouldn't hurt….I'm sorry Hermione, so sorry!" her hand was getting worse it was waay past red and was lifeless at her side

"You should know me by now harry James. That would never happen"

"I'm sorry"

The door slammed open and Emma was the first to fly in, she cried out in horror when she saw Hermione's hand

"Hermione!"

The barrier fell and along with it Hermione.

%^%^%^%

"She'll be alright. I repaired the damaged tissue and bones. Keep that hand bandaged for at least a week and remember to apply the ointment, the skin is still tender" the healer instructed as he left the malfoy grounds

"Thank you for your time" Narcissa watched him leave then ran back to the room; Hermione was in the same bed as last time only this time her right hand was covered in bandages. This child was definitely a handful.

Harry hadn't left her side, continually whispering apologies.

Emma had to be brought home, she was having another break down, Emma really cared about her child, after all she could not have another. There were complications in conceiving Hermione and she could have no other.

With a sigh she headed towards the kitchen, no one would be leaving for dinner so she might as well have the elves bring it up. She could have called one but simply didn't feel like it. She would take a breather from that tense atmosphere, at least for a while.

%^%^%^%

"I'm sorry okay! I was angry! It was on impulse!' Hermione shouted for the hundredth time at her family. She had just woken and if what harry said was true she had been out of it for 4 days. Everyone was staring at her like she had committed a forbidden sin. Well all except for Emma who was squeezing the life out of her "I'm alive aren't I?" The staring seemed to intensify.

By some bout of faith they said the same thing at the same time "NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!"

%^%^%^%

Harry smiled; he was sitting among the many spectators of the annual little league Gymnastics competition. His family surrounded him, all of them wearing the same smile as him. It was Halloween and Tom had left his annual raid early just to attend.

The theme was, of course Halloween and all competitors were to dress the part and perform their routine in said costume.

Harry may not like muggles but he did like some of the events they held, like this one. It was Hermione's turn and she was dressed as a vampire hunter. She wore a short frilly black skirt with chains forming loops around it, a long sleeved belly-skinned red stripped blouse, shin high buckled boots, thigh length black stocking and a silver mask that only covered her eyes.

Bellatrix had done her hair, harry had to admit she did a great job. Hermione's hair had red streaks and flowed down her back in silky curls, the work of a powerful magical hair product, only magic could tame that hair. She had on black lip stick and cross earrings.

In each hand she held a fake dagger.

Needless to say the crowd was astonished when she flipped, flicked and twirled on all those poles and hoops while still twirling her daggers skillfully. The crowd was going wild. Hermione had to win! She had practiced twice as hard because of her one week set back.

When everyone had gone up all 20 contestants were called to the front,

"In third place we have…Jessica Simpson!"The crowd cheered and a girl dressed as a zombie stepped forward and collected her award.

"In second place we have…Elizabeth MacLean" once again the crowd cheered and a girl dressed as a werewolf stepped forward to collect her award.

"And our winner, the new mini queen …Hermione Granger!" the crowd went wild. Harry was probably the one who shouted the most. She stepped out with a large grin on her face and collected her huge trophy, roses and sash.

She stared directly at him and grinned

"Great job!" he shouted, life wasn't bad on the dark side, it wasn't bad at all.

**Okay so I got what I wanted out of the way! The next chapter will me a time skip!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter...wish I did though**

**An: So I re-read the story and changed a few things but they are major so you don't have to read it**

**Chapter 6**

Harry groaned when he heard the tell tale signs of an owl tapping on his window, for Christ sake who sends mail this early in the morning?

He threw off the covers and dragged himself to the window; he removed the letter tied to its leg and practically crawled back to bed. Before he could finally reenter the land of dreams a slight rustling started at the foot of the bed.

"How did you get in here Nagini?" he asked the large snake that had just popped out

Nagini slithered up to him and coiled up beside him _"After your father came back from the raid he sent me to check on you…I fell asleep on the job_" she hissed.

Harry started to understand snakes right after the ritual; it was one of the gifts he inherited from Tom. He could speak to them too; Tom said it was called Parseltongue.

"_Aren't you going to check that Harry?"_ she asked pointing her head at the disregarded letter on the floor

"I don't feel like it. It's too early" Harry whined, he rather liked his bed

"_What if it's important? It could be Hermione"_

The second she mentioned Hermione he grabbed the letter and ripped it open. He threw it away once he saw who it was from. "It's just my Hogwarts letter…to Harry Riddle it says, ah, the perks of a blood ritual…I'm going back to bed"

"_You should decline the offer Harry they might send someone to check on you."_

Harry groaned he would never fall back asleep. He hopped out of bed and ticked the decline box on the card and immediately it disappeared.

With a sigh he entered the bathroom and came out a few minutes later dressed in black pants, a green dress shirt and a black cloak. His hair was slightly damp and caught in a low ponytail; he had grown it over the past 2 years.

"Come on Nagini, let's go find father. He needs to know"

He held the door open and waited for her to leave before following. He walked past many portraits; each saying the usual greeting of 'good morning young master' it was quite annoying. He laughed when he remembered how Hermione blew up one of them because it wouldn't stop doing it.

He finally reached a pair of large double doors and pushed them open without a second thought, inside held a mass of death eaters, all watching as some boy requested permission to join their ranks. Tom was seated in his large throne like chair, dressed in his usual all black attire with his inner circle standing behind him. Tom wasn't wearing contacts so the boy must have felt naked in front of his Red orbs

The lad looked like he could lift a building with all those muscles; he had dark shaggy hair and a large scowl built into his face.

Everyone turned when Harry entered but he didn't give them as much as a glance. His eyes held a cold look of indifference and the way he held himself showed he was of a higher status than the death eaters surrounding him. They all bowed and recited the same greeting the portraits had.

"What did I tell you about entering here during meetings Harry?" Tom asked his blood adopted son as Nagini slithered to his side.

"You said, and I quote, do not interrupt my meetings unless it's something important" Harry recited as he stopped beside the confused boy, Harry started to scrutinize the boy, much like Tom was doing before he was interrupted.

"Do you have anything important to speak of?"

Harry rolled his eyes "Of course I do father why else would I be here?"

The boy next to Harry gasped and stared at Harry like he was from Mars "V-Voldemort had a son?"

"Well you're dumb, why else would I have called him father…you're from Gryffindor aren't you?"

The boy looked like he had gone into shock; he hadn't wanted to disclose that information! Yet still this evil spawn comes along and ruins his plan to become rich! What was he to do now? Dumbledore had specifically said not to let them find out.

"N−No! Of course not!"

Harry scoffed "Is that so…well whatever, I didn't come here to inspect obvious spies. Father I got my Hogwarts letter"

Tom smirked "And?"

"I declined. I already got into Dumstrang"

Before they could continue their conversation the idiotic lad who had tried to join the ranks grabbed his wand and pointed it at Harry. Immediately all death eaters aimed at him.

"Stand down or I blow his brains out!" he screamed in obvious terror.

Harry rolled his eyes "Do you really think doing this will ensure your safety? You can't apparate out of here and the wards last for 3 miles. Are you going to drag me with you for three miles and pray to the gods?"

Tom was observing his nails seemingly not worried about the situation, which seemed to unnerve the lad. Harry looked like he was waiting for something.

The boy grabbed Harry's shirt, ready to drag him out. But before he could move an inch the door slammed open and in stepped the Granger family.

Hermione was the only one who changed over the years, she was slightly taller and her buck tooth had been removed. She no longer had bushy hair because her new shampoo took care of it; curly locks now fell freely to her mid-back.

"Harry dear why are you allowing an obvious Gryffindor to touch you?" she asked in disgust

Harry glanced at the boy "I don't know"

"…fine, since as no one else wants to do anything−" she grabbed Emma's wand and pointed it at the astonished boy "For daring to touch my Harry with your filthy hands I sentence you to death…Avadra Kevadra!"

"What would you have done if that had hit _me_ Hermione?" Harry asked as the boy fell to the floor.

"Bury you…Uncle Tom I got my Hogwarts letter!"

Tom sighed; his meeting as officially over "You're all dismissed" the deatheaters bowed as one before most of them apparated away, only those keyed into the wards or those that had the dark mark could apparate in or out of the mansion.

"You accepted, correct?" Tom asked Hermione

"Well of course…even though I'm still pissed that Harry and I can't go the same school…I am so getting into Slytherin!"

Tom looked surprised "You didn't tell her?" he asked Emma who was hiding behind Dan

"I couldn't! You tell her! Make her destroy your house!"

"Tell her what father?" Harry asked as he took a seat in Toms lap

Tom sighed "Princess…you can't go into Slytherin"

Hermione looked like you just told her she couldn't eat ice-cream "_What_? Why not?"

"Dumbledore is already suspicious because your last name is Granger…so you're going to Hogwarts under the guise of a muggle born"

Now she looked like you told her she couldn't do magic

"You will not be going into Slytherin because he suspects your family are the Dark purebloods that had disappeared all those years ago and he would confirm his suspicions if you got in. We can't have the light finding out that the Granger line is alive and well…"

"S-So you want me to get into Ravenclaw?"

He shook his head "Gryffindor"

Harry watched as Hermione fell to the floor in a dead faint, this was definitely a shocker "Gryffindor? Really father! You're putting her with those imbeciles?"

"Would you rather Dumbledore wanting her dead?"

Dan lifted up his unconscious daughter and made his way towards the door "We'll take her home and try to calm her down; we'll see you at Diagon alley next week"

"Goodbye Tom!" Emma shouted, running to catch up her husband

Tom smirked "What a wonderful way to start the morning"

%^%^%^%

Harry frowned, Hermione was starting school a day before him so here he was at the Kings Cross station. Hermione looked as sour as a plum; they couldn't tell her goodbye since Dumbledore probably had spies watching her.

Because she wasn't suppose to know about magic she had to stop using her special shampoo, so her hair was a bushy heap on her head. She couldn't speak to Draco at all at school and her parents weren't supposed to be magical so they couldn't pass the barrier.

Harry saw her wipe away a stray tear before boarding, he felt devastated. She obviously hated doing this but if it meant protecting her family she had to.

"Father she's crying! Let her stop! Send her to a different school"

Tom sighed "There's another reason for her being in Gryffindor… she will gain his trust, he will tell her things. She'll be a snake in lions clothing, highly dangerous…she can do this Harry, believe in her"

Harry nodded and lightly gripped his father's shirt, a second later they had disappeared

%^%^%^%

Hermione sat quietly in her compartment, content with the quite she was receiving.

"I just hope some idiot doesn't interrupt"

As if by some bout of faith the door slammed open and in stepped a chubby boy and two twins. The red head on the twins was an obvious giveaway that they were Weasleys, they looked a year or two above her and were carrying what looked to be a small glass orb. The other boy looked her age; he had short black hair and was carrying a frog in his hand.

The world was out to get her.

"Hey can we stay in here with you? The others are packed" asked one of the twins, she didn't know which one it was.

She wanted to say no but she had to be civil, she was suppose to make friends, people who she thought she could trust and those she simply wished to manipulate.

"Sure…Um which one are you?"

She asked as they sat, the shy kid still hadn't spoke a word

"Oh! Sorry, forgot my manners there! I'm Fred and he's−"

"−George"

Hermione stared at them for a while, trying to find a way to differentiate, it took her a minute. George had a slightly lower tone.

"And you?" she said regarding the quiet boy

"I−I'm Neville!" he more mumbled than spoke but she still heard

"Well hi Neville…George, you and Fred are in third year right? Can you tell Neville and I about Hogwarts?"

The twins grinned and for the best of an hour spoke about the wonders of Hogwarts. Hermione found she liked the twins; maybe she could convert them to her side. Even though they were Weasleys they had the potential to be evil, especially with those pranks of theirs.

Neville on the other hand would need some work; she liked him too, even if he couldn't speak without stuttering.

Suddenly Neville flew to his feet "Where's Trevor!" he cried looking around for the frog

"You brought him with you to the bathroom. Maybe he hopped away then…lets go look…George, you and Fred so north and we'll go south" Hermione said, already in boss mode.

The boys nodded and they all left without a moment's notice.

%^%^%^%

Hermione went into another compartment, once again asking if anyone had seen a frog and once again they said no.

"It's alright Hermione, you can stop. I−I can probably get another one"

Hermione frowned; it was obvious that he didn't mean that, she could already see the tears prickling at his eyes. She sighed; Neville was too modest for his own safety. She would have to work on him a lot before he was dark material.

Maybe if he met Harry he would gain a bit of confidence. Harry had that kind of effect on people, his aura seemed to draw people in, and it was rather soothing. But that was when he was n a good mood. She remembered the time Blaise had accidently torn Harry's favourite shirt, it was a gift from Tom and Harry treasured everything he got from his adoptive father. Harry had gone into a blind rage, destroying his entire room with magic alone.

Hermione had feared for Blaise, he was the only other child that knew about her or Harry's existence and she hadn't wanted to lose a friend. Luckily Tom had arrived just in time to quell the boys over flowing pot of rage.

She shook her head free of those thoughts and moved unto the next compartment, ignoring Neville's pleas to stop. She knocked and pulled the door open. Inside was a red headed boy, three girls and none other than Joshua Potter. She immediately knew the boy was a Weasleys, who else would Potter congregate with? They were watching the girls, eating a pile of candy, and trying to get the girls attention at the same time. But they completely ignored them; the girls must have known Joshua was _the_ chosen one but his obviously arrogant personality must have shooed them off.

The arrogant git thought that every girl should praise him, it was stupid and repulsive.

Two out of the three girls were twins, both resembling Indians; they had long flowing black hair and deep black eyes. Only one of the twins seemed to be completely engrossed in a conversation with the third girl, the other was reading her book, joining in at different intervals.

The third girl had long curly brownish blonde hair and was slightly on the plump side. She was the one chattering the most. Hermione immediately knew she could use each of them. The blonde one seemed to know a lot, she was definitely a gossiper. The twin that was talking most was probably one too and the last twin would probably be the most deadly. She spoke lightly but still heard everything spoken around her, she would have the most info.

They all looked up when they entered

She crossed her arms and pointed at Neville "Have you seen Neville's frog? He's called Trevor"

The red head scoffed "No! Why would a stupid frog come in here?"

"Hermione? You got into Hogwarts?" Joshua asked in obvious shock, "Blimey! I would have never guessed!"

She ignored him and faced the girls "Have you?"

They shook their heads "Sorry but we haven't…I can help though if you like, I'm heading to the restroom anyways" replied the silent twin

"Hey Hermione, I was speaking to you!" Joshua shouted, clearly offended she hadn't answered

"Well I don't feel like speaking to you Joshua" she turned back to the twin "The more the merrier"

The other two girls stood the same time the twin had,

"We'll come too!" said the blonde haired girl, giving the red head an uncomfortable glance. She obviously wanted to leave.

Hermione nodded "I'm Hermione by the way…you?"

The twin who was chattering the most stepped forward, she held out her hand, a large smile on her face "I'm Parvati Patil and that's my twin Padma and our friend Lavender Brown"

"And_I'm_ Joshua potter and he's Ronald Weasley! You've been ignoring us all this time! Yet you suddenly become friends with _her_?

"And what do you mean by that Joshua?" Hermione asked, a frown marring her face

"You of course"

Hermione _really_wanted to hex the brat but she had to keep her cover. So she settled for huffing "Let's go before his ego kills him. I don't want to be charged with murder"

With a chuckle they all left. They never went to the bathroom; Padma had just wanted a light walk. They had done the entire south end and had not found the frog.

The girls decided they wanted to stay with Hermione so after they gathered there stuff they moved into her compartment. The Weasley twins had already been there and informed them that they had found nothing. Hermione introduced the newcomers and they got along fine for the rest of the ride.

Hermione was definitely going to rehabilitate her current group of friends, she would turn them all.

She chuckled and everyone turned to her in confusion

"What's so funny Hermione?" Neville questioned

"Nothing Nev, I was just thinking how fun my time at Hogwarts would be"

**So yeah that's at least one thing off my check list!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter...wish I did though**

**NOTE! YOU BETTER READ: for my plot to progress as I would like I will be making Dumstrang a Co-ed school! Harry needs friends and I don't want all of them to be guys. For the next few chapters I'll be focusing on Hermione and Harry's progress in school. After the winter break I'll get into business!**

**Chapter 7**

Hermione waved as the twins left the train and headed over the waiting carriage's on the other side. Everyone but the first years would be brought to Hogwarts on carriages. The first years would be travelling across the black lake on boats; the worst part was that it was being done by some halfblooded giant. At least that's what the twins told her, she had never bothered to learn about Hogwarts since she had convinced herself that she would somehow convince her mother to allow her to attend Dumstrang with Harry.

Obviously that didn't go very well.

"Stop daydreaming and hurry up Hermione! Don't you want a boat all to yourself?" Parvati asked as they all stood outside the compartment waiting on the girl.

"I'm coming!" Hermione shouted, following them out

"All firs' years over ere! Five to a boat!"

The loud shout brought Hermione's attention to the large gruff looking giant; he was standing on the platform with a lamp in hand, helping the first years into the boats.

There small group boarded one and talked for the entire length of the ride.

"Look Hermione!" Neville shouted, pointing at the large castle that slowly came into view.

She gasped, along with everyone else. It was a true master piece, the castle seemed to glow with a vibrant aura and much like Harry's it drew people towards it. Maybe it wouldn't be that torturous staying here for a few years.

%^%^%^%

Hermione stood calmly in front the platform upon which her faith would be determined. A small stool was on the platform, a small hat on it. Behind the stool was the long staff table, behind which the headmaster and his current staff sat. She particular noticed Lily Potter and Sirius Black; she was relieved that James was an Auror and therefore she had less nuisances.

Below the platform, spaced out around the large great hall were four tables with long banners hanging from each, signifying the house.

Hogwarts was truly a beautiful place, small candles were floating around in the air and the ceiling itself seemed to reflect the nights sky. She couldn't wait to tell Harry about how wonderful this place was, if only to make him feel jealous.

"Gryffindor!"

The loud shout broke her from her musing and she finally realized that the sorting had long since started; McGonagall had a long parchment laid out in front her and was calling out the names. Lavender had just been placed.

Hermione chuckled obviously the girl was too brave for her safety.

A few more names passed before she was called. Instantly Hermione caught Severus's gaze, he gave a slight nod and she knew he was ready. She could feel Dumbledore's gaze on her, no doubt thinking she would be placed in Slytherin. Lily looked particularly surprised that the girl she met all those years ago was a witch.

Neville and the Patil twins gave her a slight pat of encouragement and she strode confidently to the stool. She gave McGonagall a small smile, she liked the woman and her 'no nonsense' behavior, maybe she could convert her, and it wouldn't hurt to have a few more spies on the staff.

Hermione sat and awaited her fate, Severus better time that spell right!

The hat was placed on her head and she waited

"_Ah! What a knowledgeable brain you have there!"_ the hat yelled in her mind, causing her to wince

"_Well, when you find out a magical world actually exist there nothing else to do"_

"_Wonderful parents. Dentist? Hmmm and very brave too! You saved a friend from a car crash!"_

Hermione chuckled; Severus had defiantly done a good job! She had been the one to throw said classmate into the line of traffic

"_I know where to place someone like you−"_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Hermione grinned and hoped off the stool…she had really done it. She made her way to a seat next to Lavender sending her remaining friends a good luck.

Just like she had suspected Padma got into Ravenclaw and Parvati got into Gryffindor. Neville had got her by surprise and got landed in Gryffindor too…shy Neville….got into the house for brave idiots.

Hermione glanced around, the feast had already begun and her friends surrounded her, the Weasley twins included. Neville had found Trevor some time after entering Hogwarts, some idiots had him.

She hadn't really gotten to meet anyone else since they were all congregating around the chosen one and his best mate.

Hermione knew one thing; she had her work cut out for her. The twins might be easy but she may have to get her hands dirty to get everyone else on her side.

%^%^%^%

Harry stood at Liverpool Warf (I think there is such a place) his father by his side as they watched kids enter the large ship that belonged to Dumstrang. Harry dreaded boarding it, he wouldn't see his father for three whole months, they could only communicate using owls and he wasn't really the social type.

"Harry the boat will soon leave. You have to go on at some time" Tom chuckled when Harry seemed to tighten his hold on his hand "Three months will pass in no time. Imagine Hermione, this is how she felt and she still went on didn't she?"

Harry nodded "See you in three months father"

"Just remember that if Kakaroff does _anything_out of hand you should tell me" he gave Harry a slight shove and the boy slowly went forward.

His luggage had been shrunk and placed into the bottomless pouch inside his robes. Speaking of robes, Harry really hated his. His father had wanted him to look exquisite at the beginning of the term and as of such he was in dragon hide boots, a black pants and a silky green shirt. He had on a dark green cloak that was clasped around his neck by a silver serpent. Everything was made out of Acramantula silk, save the boots.

Tom had even Combed Harry's hair, though Harry didn't see the point since that was how he was going to do it. Tom had caught it into a low ponytail, allowing a bit of his hair to fall in his face.

Bellatrix had squealed and taken a picture of him the second she had seen him, promising to send it to Hermione.

Most of the kids hadn't stopped staring at him, they kept whispering and pointing. He blocked them out and entered the ship.

The interior was as spectacular as the exterior, there was a large common room on the first floor along with the dining hall, the second floor had the 1st to 3rd year dorms, the third floor had the 5th to 7th year dorms and the fourth floor had the dueling arena. It took a total of 8 hours to reach Dumstrang which was why the ship had dorms.

Harry passed the many people in the halls and went to the second floor; he would rather stay in a dorm for the 8 hours than have so many eyes watching him.

The dorms were mixed; anyone from any year could sleep in one of them. There were 5 beds to one room.

Harry found one that was empty and went inside. There were three windows but they didn't give a perfect view of the sky, but a beautiful view of the sea. The ship had already gone underwater. It truly amazed Harry what magic could do, the ship was like a muggle submarine but looked nothing like one.

The sound of the door opening broke Harry from his musing and he turned to see a girl entering, she looked around his age and looked like someone annoying had been pissing her off.

"Idiotic fools, whispering and pointing like blubbering gits! What's wrong with what I'm wearing? Too expensive?"

She continued to grumble, not at all noticing the other occupant. Harry watched her in amusement, observing every aspect of the obviously pissed girl.

She was dark skinned, just like Blaise and had short curly black hair that reach past her shoulders. Her eyes were a pretty gold and cat-like. The girl was dressed in a short black skirt and a Ruffle front red blouse; black boots covered her feet all the way to her knees. Around her shoulder was a red cloak that was clasped using a gold flower.

She screamed rich, much like Harry, which was probably why everyone watched and whispered. Harry mused that they were all idiots, most of the persons going to Dumstrang were from wealthy families but people just liked to gossip. Her eyes obviously didn't help, they were pretty but drew attention.

_Well, father did say to make friends_

"Hello to you too"

She immediately stopped her grumbling and whipped her head up so fast Harry was positive he heard it crack. Her eyes widened in surprise and if not for her dark skin Harry was positive he would of see a blush.

"um−I didn't see you there"

Harry smirked "I can see that"

"I'm Angela, Angela Nightingale" she held out her hand and Harry stepped forward to give it a slight kiss, horror tore across her face "a-a-A handshake would have been s-s-satisfactory"

Harry chuckled, he knew that of course but just felt like seeing her reaction. It was quite entertaining

"Harry Riddle"

%^%^%^%

After Angela three other people had entered. Twins and a boy. The boy was called Victor Krum and he was a year above them and was what Harry could only describe as gorilla-like, he was thick and had spiky black hair on his head,, he had the obvious Bulgarian accent which meant he was from Bulgaria like a third of the persons on board. He wore a permanent scowl that seemed to only enhance his bully appearance. Surprisingly the boy was really nice.

The twins were identical in facial features but definitely not gender. The girl was called Lucia; she was as quiet as a mouse and rarely spoke. Her hair, much like her brothers, was of a hazelnut color and matched with her Blue eyes, it hanged down her back in a braid. She had pale skin, not sickly pale, but still pale. Her brother was called Luka and he was similar to his sister in features, except he had short curly hair. Unlike his twin he talked A LOT, which seemed to annoy his twin immensely.

"So Victor, what's Dumstrang like?" harry asked from his position on a bed, everyone was on their bed doing something or the other. They all stopped when he asked, wanting to know too.

"Vell" victor started; putting down the summer assignment he hadn't completed "It's like a huge castle, pretty amazing to ze eyes. Unlike other schools zey don't have houses. Zey have groups. A group consist of persons from any year, if you join a group its logo appears on vour robes, everything you zo affects the group, zo something amazing the group earns points, do something foolish and zey lose points." Victor explained in his thick Bulgarian accent.

"Does one only earn points by answering question and such delights? And why do we even need points?" Lucia asked, speaking for the first time in 10 minutes

"No, we have Quidditch matches at different times of the year; groups can challenge other groups for points. At the end of the year the group with the most points get the school cup. If you aren't in a group you accumulate points and when you join one those points go to that group"

Harry listened to all of this with an open mind. Most likely persons would want to join the most popular group and the most popular groups won't want persons who can't do anything.

"Hey Victor, can a first year start a group"

Victor seemed to ponder this "Yes. But they varely do…vhy?"

Harry smirked, if his father had his own group of death eaters then maybe he could create a group of miniature Deatheaters, it would consist mainly of persons he could manipulate and friends. They had to have the ability to be dark or are already dark and they must be strong.

Harry stared around the room; well he already had a few members

"Because I'm going to create one and you all _will_ be a part of it…but first I have a few things to ask…what do you think of the dark lord?"

That seemed to catch them off guard; Angela was the first to answer "I think he's cool. I despise muggles there a disgusting breed of people. Do you know the type of artillery they have? If they find out about us we would all be killed in the blink of an eye! Wands cannot defeat those things they have created! Yet still they allow mudbloods into our world! Muggleborns should be stripped of their power and Obliviated. He's doing the right thing, force always works. My parents are dark so I agree with whatever they think"

Harry smirked, he liked that answer "And the rest of you?"

"I agree with Angela. But that just might be because our parents are Dark. They always wanted to meet him but were just too lazy to go all the way to Britain we're from France though we don't have the French accent." Lucia didn't even look up from her reading when she spoke and if she agreed then so did her twin.

"And you Victor?"

"I'm neutral in this stupid war"

Harry grinned, that was a satisfactory answer, he would change Victors views one way or the other.

"Why do want to know Harry?" Luka asked

"Before I answer that you all have to swear to an unbreakable vow"

%^%^%^%

"Harry! Harry wake up! The ships docking…Victor stole your photo of Hermione!"

Harry flew up, "Where is he!" he shouted

Angela smirked "Finally…come on everyone's outside, the ships docking"

Harry glared at her for the trick but still stood and followed her out. Angela, the twins and Victor knew everything about Harry being Voldemort's adoptive son, about Hermione being his soul bound and about his real family.

Tom always told Harry that when he met people he could trust he should tell them everything, so that they don't find out in a harsh way and blame him for not telling them. An Unbreakable vow just made it that they could never speak of it to anyone that wasn't on their side or in Harry's little circle.

"I thought you died in your sleep" Lucia commented when he appeared outside the room

Harry didn't answer and merely went his ways towards the exit, his small group of friends behind him. A dangerous smirk appeared on his face as he thought of how to completely dominate the Groups and win the School cup.

This year would be the first in history that a first year started a group and actually won the School Cup.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah! Read and review! It makes a person happy…sometimes<strong>


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter...wish I did though**

**Chapter 8**

Harry sat at the long table in Dumstrang's Great hall specified for the first years; all the other tables were for groups. He had already changed into Dumstrang's black robes.

Banners hung from the multiple groups, enticing the few first years to join.

Harry had told Victor to get any friends or people in his year that weren't in a group to join his group. Harry didn't doubt that the boy would get it done. Angela and Luka had gotten at least 10 other first years in the group and Lucia had manipulated a few people too.

By tomorrow Harry had no doubt that the group would have at least 25 members, which was a good amount considering it was just starting.

Kakaroff made some stupid speech that Harry heard no part of before the feast finally appeared. Harry watched Kakaroff the entire time and when they were finally being escorted to the first year dorms Harry separated from them and followed Kakaroff to his Quarters.

Harry stood before the large eagles that guarded the principal's dorms, pondering on how he was going to get in without the password. Finally he settled for the good old fashion way. Knocking.

It took ten minutes for the man to answer the door and when he did he came upon a very irritated Harry.

"Took your time did you?" Harry sneered as he walked past the horror struck man "I need a few things Kakaroff and I need them by tomorrow. Do you understand?" Harry asked as he took a seat in the headmaster's chair.

Kakaroff fell to his knees, not daring to look up "Yes my prince. What is it you require?"

"I'm making a group and I need you to approve of it tomorrow at breakfast. I'll have our logo to you by tomorrow morning so you can have our table set up."

"But my prince it would be better if you joined a popular group"

"I don't want to be under anyone. Plus I want the pleasure of watching them all squirm as we pulverize them."

"I will require the name of the group my prince"

"…hmmm, let's see…. How about the Court of Basilisks…yes, that's it… The Court of Basilisks…don't all groups have common rooms? you need a maximum of 15 people to get one correct? We'll need one of those too… Well that's all" Harry stood and walked past the man "Don't disappoint me Kakaroff, unless of course, you want a visit with my father" and with that he left.

%^%^%^%

"Are you finished Luka?" Harry asked the boy who sat on the bed parallel to his. There were 4 beds to a dorm in the first year quarters and Luka took the bed next to Harry's. The other two were occupied by two boys, Larsa and Nickolas. Both boys wanted to be a part of the group.

Larsa had neck length curly black hair and black eyes; he was one of those bookworms but was easy to get along with. Nickolas on the other hand short spiky brown hair and brown eyes, he was more of the laid back type. Both were from dark families which was a plus in Harry's books.

"Just about. Here, look at it" Luka passed the picture he had been drawing over to Harry. It was really late and everyone was already in bed but Harry wanted this finished today.

The drawing was had two snakes, but not just any snakes, basilisks. They were coiled around two beautifully designed swords that crossed in a 'X', behind the swords were the letters 'B' and 'C', they were joined together but each could still be made out. The primary color was green while the secondary one was silver, the background was black.

Harry loved it "Good job Luka. You really out did yourself"

Luka scoffed "You're the one who got permission on the first day! Well I'm off to bed, got to wake up early to see the shocked faces"

Harry smirked; he was anticipating that as well.

%^%^%^%

Harry felt giddy, of course no one could tell, he had already mastered the art of facial expressions. To every else he looked bored with the world. Luka, Lucia and Angela were by his side. Larsa and Nickolas were still in the dorms and Victor had gone to give Kakaroff the logo and names of the current members.

Upon entry into the hall they saw a cluster of people around one particular table, a table that hadn't been there before.

"Can you all move?" Harry asked, he so loved the faces he was getting

"I'm afraid you can't sit here little boy" said a fourth year boy, he had an eagle on the right breast pocket of his robes which meant he was from that popular group named the Eaglets. "This table belongs to a new group…I wonder who it is, maybe its Roger he did say he would start one"

Lucia scoffed and pushed through the crowd

"No don't! If you aren't in the group list you get blasted aw−" the boy stopped mid sentence when he noticed Lucia had already seated herself and was now reading a book "Wha− how!? You're just a first year! You can't be in a group as yet!"

"Says who?" Harry asked as he took a seat next to Lucia "Are there rules against it?"

The boy stuttered, not finding anything to say.

Luka and Angela soon took their seats and after that Nickolas and Larsa appeared to take theirs, by the time victor arrived the rest of the individuals who had wanted to join were seated. There were a few second years and third years but nothing higher than that. In total they currently had 26 members, mostly first and second years.

"Can all students please find their seats, all students who have yet to join a group please find a spot at the unmarked tables… I have a few announcements before we begin our feast" everyone hurried to their seats, wanting to know why in heavens name there was a new group so early in the term. "We have a new group with us…The Court of Basilisks" Kakaroff snapped his finger and the groups banner appeared over the table, the logo in place, the logo also appeared on the robes off all those seated around the table. The name of the group was also added to the large billboard that showed the amount of points accumulated by the groups. Unsurprisingly there's was the only one with figures, 1680 was beside their name in bright red colors.

The great hall was filled with gasp, and persons began to whisper about the time it must have taken to create the logo. Harry could practically see Luka's head grow in size.

"Sir how is that possible! They shouldn't have points!" shouted the boy who had been annoying them before.

Kakaroff gave him a pointed look and he immediately sat down "That is because, most of the persons in that group had accumulated points over there courses"

Harry smirked; Victor had done a fairly good job. Harry knew that their amount would soon be passed by the more popular groups but that was only because they had more people. But quantity doesn't always count.

With that said and out of the way the feast began.

"Victor, what common room did we get?" Harry asked the boy seated across from him

"Number 6, the one guarded by the portrait of a Basilisk. It's near the dungeons, but a password hasn't been chosen as yet."

"Good. I need you to inform everyone of a meeting tonight" the boy nodded and Harry went back to his meal.

"So Harry, what additional subjects did you choose?" Angela asked, she had been talking to a third year but finally focused her attention back on Harry

"Necromancy, Runes and Arithmacy, what did you choose?"

"Runes, I have a lot on my plate already…what did you choose Lucia, Luka?"

"Lucia's doing necromancy and I'm doing history of dark magic along with study of dark creatures"

Harry was about to ask when they would get there time tables when directly in front him popped a small sheet of paper. On it held his classes for the term.

"Impressive" Lucia whispered as she observed her time table "I have Charms first with professor Rose in class 3c…does anyone else?"

No one did

"I guess I'm on my own then"

They started comparing time tables. The only classes Harry had with one or two of his friends were necromancy and runes.

That was pretty crappy.

%^%^%^%

Hermione sat at the front in potions, she would have rather been at the back but she had to keep up her bookworm know it all behavior. Neville was beside her while Parvati and Lavender sat more to back, they wanted to gossip without the threat of being caught.

The Slytherin's sat to the right side of the classroom, minding their business.

The door opened and in walked Lily Potter, Hermione nearly sneered. She hated the red-haired beauty. She had put Harry through hell.

"Welcome to your first potions class! I'm Professor Potter!" the woman said with a smile. With a wave of her wand a cauldrons floated from the cabinets and landed between every pair of students "Today we'll be brewing the elixir of life…can anyone tell me what exactly this potion does?"

Hermione's hand flew up before anyone else's.

"Can you tell me your name sweetie?" Lily asked, Hermione knew Llily already knew but it was standard protocol.

"Hermione Granger"

"Well Ms Granger, please answer"

Hermione stood and donned her know-it-all face, head up and shoulders back. She looked like she was about to begin a speech "The elixir of life is a simple potion used in the fertilization of blubber-pus roses. It contains a large amount of pixie dust which is the main ingredient used by the plant to produce the pus. The pus from the roses is used in the brewing of calming draughts"

Lily looked shell shocked "100 points to Gryffindor for an in depth explanation and an additional 50 points for stating one of the uses for the blubber-pus rose!"

Gryffindor cheered and Hermione sat.

"Everyone please turn to page 23 of your potions text book and follow the instructions, I'll be coming around to help. The ingredients can be found in the lower right cabinet to the right of the class…begin"

Hermione faked scanning the instructions; she didn't really have to since Severus was up to 4th year potions with her. "Neville can you please get me a vile of blubber-pus, a sprig of thyme, some dragon ash and a vile of elf blood?"

He was her partner since the cauldron had been placed between them. Neville nodded and ran over to the cabinet.

Once he was back with the ingredients they set to complete the task

"Okay…first we turn the heat up on the water, and then add the elf blood and a pinch of dragon ash." Neville handed her the items "Then stir for 15 times in a anti-clockwise formation…Neville you do this part, I'll measure the blubber-pus…calm down Nev just do it slowly…yes, like that, now remember to count"

Hermione watched him for a few more seconds before measuring three teaspoons of the thick yellow liquid. "Ready Nev?"

"Hold on a second…13...14...15….done. Now we're ready"

Hermione slowly poured in the blubber-pus and watched as the green liquid turned to the same yellowy color. "Neville, turn down the fire and count to 120, when you're finished call me"

While he did that, she looked around. Most persons were still reading the instructions while a few were just starting the mixing.

Lily was looking at her and Hermione immediately knew she would be coming over. To her utter dismay the woman left the pair she had been instructing and started over to her and Neville.

"Okay Hermione we're ready!"

She grabbed the thyme and rolled it in her palm before dropping it in the potion. "Okay. Now stir it twice in a clock wise formation then once in an anti clockwise formation"

Neville did as told and the potion turned a beautiful baby pink.

"Wonderful! Fantastic!" Lily's voice boomed from behind them.

They both jumped in surprise, Hermione nearly choked the woman, what if they had knocked over the potion.

"200 points to Gryffindor for finishing the Elixir of life in record time!"

"That can't be right! How did a filthy mudblood beat me! I bet she didn't even do it right!" sneered Draco from his back seat

Hermione's eye twitched, but she kept her calm and remembered to act all sad.

"50 points from Slytherin for the use of such a derogatory term"

Draco's sneer got larger, Hermione almost smiled. He always did that when his father reprimanded him for something or another or if his mother didn't get him the right birthday gift. Harry had asked if he could smile for once, Draco had replied with 'a Malfoy never smiles! We only smirk!'

"Hermione dear don't let them get to you. You're a strong girl and if you ever need anyone to speak to just come to me"

Hermione nearly gagged "Thank you professor. I will"

The moment Lily had left Neville turned to her "You were faking that Hermione. I could see it in your eyes…"

Hermione froze, how did he do that? Was he a psychic…she smiled, she was just over reacting. He was being a good friend.

"I'll tell you someday Neville…but not right now okay?"

He nodded and they left it at that. She would tell him and that was all he needed to hear.

%^%^%^%

Harry sat at the front of his necromancy class; this was the one subject he was looking forward to. His father said he should do it since he showed signs of being adept in the field. Raising skeletons from the dead just to make them dance was definitely being adept.

Hermione had been crying that day, she had fell and twisted her wrist. So to make her laugh he had done that, it was an accident of course but it worked.

The teacher was a tall man looking no more than in his late 20's, his face gave away absolutely nothing of what he was thinking and his white hair seemed to portray his personality…void. It flowed down his back and was caught in a braid.

His name was Lucari Midnight

"Welcome to Necromancy. For your first three years at Dumstrang you will be taught the theory of necromancy, you will learn how to connect with the spiritual energy and if you are one of the gifted ones you will become a full fledged Necromancer in your fifth year"

Harry grinned; he couldn't stop thinking of what he could do with this ability at its peak! His father in for a very large surprise!

**That's it for this chapter! Read and Review! NO flames please!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer! I don't own harry potter! Or any one in it! Only my original characters!**

**Note: so I was notified of a major plot hole but I fixed it! So you guys just have to reread the ending of chapter 1.**

**So its shorter than the others but that's just becuz I rushed it! I haven't gotten a chance to reread so sorry from now!**

**Chapter 9**

Hermione gripped her sides, laughing at a joke lavender had just made about Joshua. Neville and parvarti were in the same condition as her, though parvarti was rolling on the ground. They were on their way to DADA.

"Oh my god! I think I side with you on this one Lav!" Hermione wheezed, almost choking on the air

"Well of course you do! There is no other explanation as to why he wants so much attention! I'm positive he's gay! He's just trying to hide it!"

Parvati started laughing louder and Hermione found herself being supported by Neville.

"Gay! Gay! Hahaha! I have to tell Padma!"

"Uh! It seems like the hall has been overrun with a mudblood and her little slaves"

The snide remark caused an instantaneous reaction.

The laughing halted and the small group turned to face Draco Malfoy and his little pile of cronies. A frown marring there features.

"Do you have a problem with that malfoy?" Neville asked, his shy behavior had been sedated after merely 2 weeks.

The one girl in malfoys group was the one to answer the question. Hermione knew her face; she was Pansy Parkinson, a very spoilt brat with absolutely no sense of self preservation.

"Yes he does…we all do. Mudbloods are below us and should not even be allowed into the wizarding world, much less Hogwarts." Pansy flashed her short black hair, throwing a superior smirk at Hermione. "Don't you think so too Blaise?"

The dark skinned boy nodded, giving Hermione a disgusted glance of his own.

"well obviously you do! Do you purebloods think you're any better than us muggleborns? I'm twice as smart as you…come on guys, we have DADA"

Hermione turned an started towards their original destination. She dreaded going to class, even though Severus taught them he still had to act like she was a filthy muggle breed Gryffindor. It hurt, but she had to endure it.

"I bet there mini death eaters in training!" lavender fumed, angry at the way they had treated Hermione "stupid dark lord and his views on killing muggleborns!"

"I think you misunderstand him" Hermione whispered, catching all their attention "He didn't always kill all the muggleborns or muggles, he just wanted his views to be heard, but no one would listen and since no one would listen he had to use force and if killing muggles and muggleborns got his view across then so be it…he's been mainly going after ministry officials at the moment but he still attacks muggle towns…if the wizarding world would just accept his view there wouldn't be this huge war" they all stared at her, all in shock.

"B-But you're a muggleborn! How can you side with him?" Parvati asked

"I think rationally Parvati; his views are valid, us muggleborns have weapons that can kill you all in a flash…his fear is valid"She smiled and continued on her way "At least, that's what I think"

The rest of the trek was in silence, everyone in their own world, all thinking on what Hermione said. This was exactly what she wanted.

It was only when they were standing towards the left side of a platform in the DADA classroom that Neville broke the silence

"Does anyone notice that Joshua is once again surrounded by girls?"

As a dam had broken they all started to laugh, half of the class thought they had gone crazy

"Gay! He is so gay!" Parvati bellowed, falling to her knees

"I know!" Hermione cried, holding Neville for support "I bet he's with the redhead"

That caused for them to start laughing even louder, sadly at that exact moment Snape decided to enter.

"It seems we have ourselves some class comedians" he sneered

Immediately they straightened and halted in there laughing. He took large, intimidating steps towards and they all involuntarily stepped back, well, all except for Hermione.

"Since as you all have so much time to waste how about you all come up and demonstrate the severing hex."

Hermione frowned "that unfair sir! We won't learn that spell for three years!"

Of course she could already do this hex but no one else knew that

"No snide remarks ms granger…now, if you would all please go on and demonstrate"

With a glare that could freeze lava, Hermione went unto the platform, her friends behind her

"Calm down guys, I'll go first, I already read up on this, just follow me okay?"

They nodded and Hermione took a deep breath.

With a short, yet complicated hand movement she sent a long blue beam soaring at the training dummy, it went directly through, ended the dummies short life with a long slash across the chest.

The class gasped.

Next was Neville, Hermione gave him a reassuring smile and he did the same movements as her and got the same result. Lavender's didn't come out too well but it still managed to slice off an arm. Parvati's sent the entire class in to a frenzy, she did one wrong movement and that caused for a three huge beams to shoot out, they surrounded the dummy and slashed it to tiny piece's.

Hermione grinned, impressive. That was a sixth year spell, and though Parvati had done it by accident, she had still managed to do it. Truly, impressive.

%^%^%^%

Hermione frowned; Professor Dumbledore had just called her to his office. He had done so right after potions class, which made Hermione wonder just how many eyes Dumbledore had.

She stared at the gargoyles for a while longer before deciding to simply leave and make up an excuse that she couldn't get in, it was a half truth since she knew all she really had to do was knock.

The second she decided to turn the gargoyles parted and she saw asset of winding stairs.

"Well it's not like he can eat me"

And with that statement she entered

%^%^%^%

Severus paced inside his office, a looked of utter panic written all over his face. He shouldn't have asked her to demonstrate, bow Dumbledore had her in his office and Salazar alone knew what the old coot was doing to her.

Severus groaned, if she was hurt in any way he had Harry, Emma, Dan _and _Voldemort on his tail. His body would be found dead and mutilated in the black lake.

He stopped pacing, grabbed a document off his table and left in a hurry.

%^%^%^%

"Lemon drop?" Dumbledore asked the second Hermione entered the room

"No sir, I'm quite alright" Hermione answered in her best, 'im just in awe of being in your presence' voice. She stared around the room at the many portraits and knew that they were spying on most of the student body.

"You may sit Ms Granger"

She nodded and sat in the chair, the man continued to smile that godfather smile and quite frankly it was freaking Hermione out

"I hope I didn't do anything to wrong sir"

Dumbledore chuckled "of course not child! I was just…worried…I heard that my dear Severus was picking on you in class. I hope he hasn't made you feel too uncomfortable…you that you can speak to me about anything don't you child?"

Hermione felt the light probing on her mental walls and acted like she was oblivious to the odd feel, Severus had done his job. Dumbledore obviously still suspected her of being dark…his suspicions were true of course but he would never know that.

A look of relief washed over Dumbledore's face when he saw the fake memories Severus had planted.

"It is very stressing sir, I'm new to all this and when my parents found out about this they were skeptical as well. I really want learn all that I can but the professor is making it hard."

"I understand, I will try to remedy his attitude"

Hermione smiled, "Thank you sir…can I leave now? I've missed 15 minutes of herbology and I do not wish to lose anymore"

Dumbledore smiled, the weird twinkle igniting his eyes "why of course dear, I wouldn't want your grades to fall"

Hermione stood, and was almost out the door when it suddenly flew open. Standing before her was none other than Severus Snape. She almost laughed; she could see the underlying worry in his eyes.

She sent him a pointed glare and immediately he masked his emotions better.

"Ah Severus! To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I have a few files to drop off" Severus sneered, sending her a look of disdain "I hope you gave Ms Granger the proper punishment for disrupting my class"

Dumbledore laughed "Be calm Severus! The child did nothing wrong"

Before she could hear any more of their annoying conversation, Hermione slipped past Severus and left.

She decided on taking her little time in reaching class, after all, there was really no point in going to class when it would be over in a few minutes.

The sound of whispering broke her from her musing and she followed the noise quietly. It got louder and louder until she could make out small parts of the conversation.

"Sorcerer's stone…Dumbledore…Hogwarts"

She peaked around the corner and saw Joshua potter along with Ron Weasley a few meters away. Her curiosity was now peaked.

With a wave of her wand she cast a concealment charm and walked up to them.

"I heard my Mom speaking about with Professor McGonagall! Apparently Dumbledore wants it protected and away from V-V-V-Voldemort so he had Hagrid get it from Gringotts!"

"Blimey! Is that what he's hiding on the third floor?"

"Probably…you think we should check it out?"

"Definitely"

"Let's check it out after Halloween"

They walked away and Hermione dropped the spell

"Sorcerer's stone…isn't that the thing Uncle Tom was fussing about?" a grin tore across her face "this might just be the perfect birthday gift!"

%^%^%^%

"Hermione where were you!" Neville whispered as the bushy haired girl appeared in the dining room, it was break time. Neville had been quite worried when she hadn't appeared for class. "We were worried!"

Lavender scoffed "you mean you were worried. Hermione was with Dumbledore obviously it would take some time"

Parvati nodded

Hermione smiled "I'm quite alright Neville; I just got a little sidetracked on my way back"

Immediately all three leaned in; Lavender and Parvati the most, Hermione grinned "You guys are going to love this"

%^%^%^%

Harry sat quietly at the C.O.B table, contemplating on how they were going to gain groups and how they would completely dominate the other groups. The quickest and easiest way was through Quidditch, they could have matches with bets and whoever wins gets points while the loser loses points. The other way was through dueling, and everyone in his group was at least adept in the arts of dueling.

It was a week away from Halloween and they were currently stuck at 5th place in the school, they weren't gaining as much points as the other groups. He wouldn't be attending Dumstrangs Halloween Ball because his father had 'asked' Kakaroff to let him out for a few days.

Hogwarts was having a Ball too and the parents of the students were invited along with other family members. Harry definitely wanted to see Hermione and would not miss the opportunity to do so. Apparently all muggles would be taken to Hogwarts by a port key, which would be the letter of invitation.

He was broken out of his musing when Angela came speeding to his spot

"Harry! Some people from the Eaglets just attacked Aphrina and Victor!"

Immediately harry was to his feet and hurrying towards the medical bay, murder written after his face. This was it! The eaglets had been attacking his members for the past 2 weeks and harry was having no more of it. He was going to clip there little wings and have them fall from there spot as number 1.

He had called Kakaroff off their case because he wanted to solve this problem without the man's help and that was exactly what he was going to do. Only in a more embarrassing, nerve shattering, self-esteem crushing mode.

They would pay dearly.

**Yeah! I didn't reach the 2500 mark but it's all cool**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer! I don't own harry potter! Or any one in it! Only my original characters!**

**Thanks to all the people who actually _LIKE_ my story! All those who don't then please stop reading it and stop reviewing! There are other people who actually like it and don't give a damn if _YOU_ don't! It's really getting to me now! Any who! You all should come and visit Jamaica! It's nice down here!**

**AN: I am deathly sorry for all the mistakes in the other chapters but when you have to hurry with the typing and balance all the work I have, then you're bound to make mistakes. I'll fix them someday but right now I'm just focused on finishing the story before my mother permanently bands me from the computer!**

**Chapter 10**

Harry shifted slightly in the large velvety couch he sat in, staring at the small number of people gathered before him, they were the members of the C.O.B, all 35 of them. They all held angry murderous expressions, the same one harry had worn a few hours ago.

Victor and Aphrina were still in the medical Bay. Melissa, the school nurse, had commented on the physical damage both external and internal that had been done to them; she said magic along with the muggle mode of fighting must have been used.

Harry called a meeting merely 10 minutes ago but obviously everyone would be here at the allotted time, they held Harry highly and gave him the respect he deserved. After all, how many first years do you see as the head of a Group? And how many of those first years had skipped their first three years of necromancy, Arithmancy and Ancient Runes because the teachers say he has the capability?

"I'm sure you've all heard by now" harry drawled in his regal tone, immediately quieting the room. "Victor and Aphrina have been attacked…and I'm sure you all know by whom"

None answered but their heated looks spoke for them.

"I think its full time they pay for the high bills they've acquired don't you?"

"Are you sure about that Harry? We still don't have even a third of the people they have and we mostly have 1st though 3rd, the only ones who would know a BIT about dueling would be the 2nd through 3rd" Angela stated from her spot on the carpet

Harry smirked, and it wasn't a very nice one either "oh we aren't going to duel them Angela, were going to humiliate them in a different way."

Now the entire room was puzzled

"And what way is that harry?" luka asked, voicing the question everyone had on their mind

"Quidditch…we'll make sure they fall from there spot as top Quidditch group…I need all 2nd through 3rd years on the court tomorrow at 6 am understood?"

"Yes Harry!"

Harry smirked

%^%^%^%

"_Harry! Help me Harry! Help!"_

Harry shot up from the confines of his bed, sweat reeling down his face and looking like he had just seen death himself. He was scared, but not for himself, for Hermione. She wasn't hurt was she?

That had to have been a dream! Hermione wasn't just attacked by a Snow Fox! Those things were extinct and why in Salazar's name would it be at Hogwarts! More importantly what was Hermione doing in the forbidden forest!

Something kept screaming at Harry that this wasn't a dream but he pushed it to the back of his mind, that wasn't real, he and Hermione couldn't telepathically communicate with oceans between them. It was humanely impossible…but magic was known to do the impossible.

He really wanted to go find kakaroff and order him to floo call his father but it was still too late at night and he had absolutely no idea where the principal's dorm was.

So with a heavy mind Harry forced himself back to sleep. It wasn't a very nice nap since he kept seeing Hermione push some boy out of the way of an Angry looking Silvery White Fox. It had knocked her a few feet away and then proceeded to pounce.

The one scene kept repeating itself over and over again in his head.

When it was finally time to leave the dorms, harry looked like he had been dragged to hell and back. After breakfast, which wasn't much since he couldn't stomach anything, he headed for Kakaroff's office.

%^%^%^%

"My prince!" Kakaroff gasped, very much surprised at Harry's appearance in his office

"You need to contact my father kakaroff"

Kakaroff looked puzzled; did Harry not know that his father was busy? Did he wish to invite him to the quidditch match that was going to be held?

Harry _did_ look like the stress of being the head of a group was getting to him. The boy had appointed Victor Krum as the Captain of C.O.B's quidditch team but everyone knew that it was only because the captain had to be 3rd year and up. Harry was the one pulling the strings and since Harry was also the seeker he didn't have that much time on his hand for his studies.

The cramming had probably gotten to him, seems like the prince wasn't as tough as he thought.

"The dark lord has much doing my prince; I do not think he will be able to make it"

The glare harry sent kakaroff could probably freeze hell "I'll pretend I didn't hear that Kakaroff because if I don't I might just be tempted to slice off that tongue of yours…now, contact my father"

Kakaroff wasted no time in throwing a handful of floo into the large fireplace and sticking his head in. All the while praying the Dark lord just so happened to be in his study this faithful day.

%^%^%^%

Harry knew he wouldn't have to wait long. The moment Kakaroff mentioned his name in the same sentence with the word Emergency the man was sent flying back and a mere second later the dark lord himself was stepping out of the fireplace.

"Father!" harry shouted, running into Toms outstretched arms

"What is the matter Harry? Did someone hurt you? Should I kill them myself?"

Harry would have chuckled if the matter at hand wasn't so serious "Hermione's in trouble! Something happened last night!"

Tom looked murderous "what? Did you see who hurt her?"

"A Snow fox"

Now Tom looked confused "A snow fox? Harry, those things are extinct…are you sure you weren't just having a dream because you miss Hermione…plus, Dan and Emma would have gotten a letter by now"

Harry shook his head "It was too real father. She had one of her stupid brave bouts and pushed some kid out of the way!" tears were now freely falling from Harry's eyes, not at all caring that Kakaroff was still in the room "She's hurt father! You have to go and floo call Uncle Dan and Aunt Emma!"

Tom nodded and gave harry a reassuring hug before leaving the way he came.

Harry watched him go before leaving the office, he felt much better knowing that his father was on it but something had him thinking this wasn't an accident

%^%^%^%

Tom arrived in his office just in time to see the door get slammed open and a frantic Emma rushing in, Dan following slowly behind. Dan was hard to read but the worry in his eyes immediately alerted Tom to something being wrong; Emma's reel of jumbled words wasn't helping to satiate his worry.

"Dan, care to explain what Emma is saying?"

"A letter just arrived form Hogwarts, it says that Hermione was involved in some accident and we don't have to worry. But you know Dumbledore, he can't be trusted"

Tom looked at his sister's frantic face and immediately regretted having to tell her this

"Hermione was…attacked…by a Snow Fox"

And cue Emma fainting

%^%^%^%

A silhouette stood in the dark corner of the infirmary, watching as a plump boy, Indian twins and a slightly plump girl sobbed over the bushy haired girl lying in the bed. She was as pale as the sheet that covered her and would have seemed dead if not for the slight rise and fall of her chest.

The boy kept repeating the same sentence over and over again "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry"

The figure frowned, he had wasted his time in summoning that fox! Now he would have to wait until his magical core recovered before going for the stone. The fox was to kill the boy, forcing the school into a riot and giving him ample time to retrieve the stone.

But that girl had done something…and whatever she had done caused the fox to dispel.

Now he had to wait…but he wouldn't wait for long…he would get that stone even if it was the last thing he did.

%^%^%^%

"Mr. Riddle your presence is needed in the headmaster's office" Lucari whispered in his usual monotonous tone,

Harry nodded and rose, not at all caring that the other 3rd years were glaring into his head, most of them hated him simply because he was already at the top of the class and to add salt to the wound he was only a first year.

He quickly left the room and headed for Kakaroff, he was more than thoroughly annoyed that the man had called him out of his favorite class. He could have taken him out of arithmancy or ancient runes! That would have been more acceptable since harry didn't really like those classes and HATED that they had skipped him a few years, he had really wanted to relax for his first few years of school but sadly they saw past his supposedly perfect façade.

_Maybe answering almost every question so that C.O.B would get more points wasn't such a good idea_

"Rofakkaf!"

The gargoyles flew open and harry once again found himself contemplating why Kakaroff chose such a stupid password…of course no one would have guessed it was 'Kakaroff' spelt wrong…it sounded too weird.

He entered the office and immediately wanted to bolt to Hermione. In the room were a frantic looking Emma, a worried looking Dan and a seemingly furious Tom.

"You were right Harry, Hermione was attacked…she's still in the hospital wing of Hogwarts but poppy says she's doing quite well" Tom had taken the initiative to speak.

Harry nodded, knowing that poppy could be trusted. She always patched up his father and other death eaters after raids; they were still her babies if she had anything to say about it. He felt a sense of relief knowing that Hermione was in her safe and capable hands.

"So I'll see her in one piece when we go to the Halloween ball right?"

This question seemed to set Emma off "what if she's not in one piece? My baby! Nooooo!Let's kill Dumbledore!" she made to apparate to Hogsmade but Dan grabbed her hand and with a slight wave she was unconscious.

Now Harry understood why Dan and Emma were present for this meeting. Emma probably came to see if harry looked like he was on the brink of death, just to be sure Hermione was alright and Dan tagged along for the same reason but also to keep Emma's crazy maternal hormones on a down low.

"I have to leave now Harry but rest assured that Lucius has Owled Draco and he promises to watch her"

Harry nodded "he better or else I can't promise his safety when I see him"

%^%^%^%

Hermione groaned, her body felt like it had been hit by those muggle trucks; with a strong bout of will power she forced her eyes open.

The sun streaming in through the windows made her shut them back immediately, groaning in pain

"Madame Pomfrey ! Something's wrong!" she heard Lavenders Familiar voice shout

"Can you be quite Lav?" Hermione managed to choke out; still trying to open her eyes

The room became deathly quiet and before Hermione could ask what was wrong she was assaulted by four pairs of arms

"HERMIONE!"

Neville seemed like he never wanted to let go "I' so sorry Hermione! If I was stronger you wouldn't have had to put yourself in danger!"

Hermione sighed "It's alright Nev. We can get stronger together…that is if you can bear the weight of doing dark magic"

They all looked shocked at what she had just said but before they could question her Madame Pomfrey appeared, 10 different viles in her arms

"Do you have any idea just how worried your uncle and parents have been young lady?" the medi-witch hollered.

Hermione chuckled' oh yes she could, no doubt her mother nearly had a heart attack and was now on the verge of storing Hogwarts.

"Madame Pomfrey you know Hermione family?" Lavender asked in shock

"Well of course I do! Im the one who has to patch them up most of the time! Bloody death eaters"

Horror overcame her friends face

"Tell us she's joking Hermione!" Parvati shouted

Hermione frowned; seems like Madame Pomfrey thought this was as good a time as any to tell her friends the truth. So she did, they listened while Madame Pomfrey would occasionally pour potions down her throat.

"I really want you guys on my side…you're like my best friends. I really don't want to lose you…"

Neville was the first to snap out of it "I don't see a problem with the dark side at all. I mean it's not like V-V-Voldemort wants to kill us…if the ministry would just stop letting Muggleborns into our world then this world war have started…you guys remember what Hermione said right? He only started killing because no one would listen"

Padma nodded a thoughtful look on her face "And I must say that the amount of Muggleborns in the magical society waaay outnumbers the half-bloods and pure-bloods…it's rather unsettling."

"At the rates things are going magic might just wash away!" Lavender gasped in horror

"…I'm in" Parvati whispered, her face as pale as a sheet after everyone's statements "…we have to save magic"

The others nodded

"Great! Now I don't have to obliviate you!" poppy shouted in glee.

**I have once again failed to reach the 2500 mark! Nooooo!**

**Read and Review!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter or any of the characters associated with it! Though, I, like everyone else in the world, wish I could.**

**Chapter 11**

Hermione groaned when she saw Dumbledore walk into the infirmary, his robe billowing behind him in a bat like fashion. Poppy was by her side in an instant, not at all looking pleased that he was there.

"It's good to see you awake Ms. Granger" he said in his creepy grandfatherly tone; his eyes twinkling way too much for her pleasure

"Surely you aren't here to question her Albus!" Poppy shouted, blocking Dumbledore's view of Hermione "she just woke up yesterday! She's still weak and I would not recommend you questioning her!"

The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes disappeared, the only sign that he was not pleased "I only want to know a few things poppy…now, stand aside"

Poppy opened her mouth, ready to refuse, but Hermione grabbed her shoulder and gave a reassuring smile.

"It's okay Madame Pomfrey. I trust the Proffessor"

The twinkle came back full blaze after that comment, no doubt Dumbledore was pleased that he had _'supposedly' _gained her trust. He conjured a stool and sat next to her bed.

"Hermione, I would like for you to tell me _everything._ Starting with the beginning"

Hermione nodded, she wouldn't have to lie about anything; it would all be the truth…well except for what she did to the fox…that part she would _definitely_ hide.

"Malfoy was teasing me again and Neville stuck up for me…Malfoy got mad and his little bodyguards attacked us. Professor McGonagall came and we all got Detention with Hagrid." She paused, seemingly unsure about going on, but after a small smile from Dumbledore she continued "Hagrid wanted us to help him find some herbs in the Forest of death…Malfoy was acting all scared and ran off somewhere when there was a sound…Neville and I went in search of him…"

A terrified look rose in her eyes, something she was not faking, being nearly killed by an oversized fox can do that to you "A huge white fox jumped out of nowhere and went after Neville! I couldn't watch him die Professor! I couldn't... so I pushed him out of the way and it pounced on me, it was heavy and it hurt! I wanted it to go away! I really wanted it to just disappear…then it did…it just disappeared…"

Hermione had a faraway look in her eye when she looked back at the man, she knew he would guess she had simply done some accidental magic; exactly what she wanted him to think.

"Can I stop now Professor?"

He nodded and she curled back up under her spread; hiding the triumphant smirk she had on her face.

"Are you satisfied now?" poppy hissed; malice in her voice

Dumbledore didn't answer but Hermione heard him stand and leave; when she was certain he was far away she sat back up and sent a beaming smile at Poppy

"I think I should be nominated for one of those acting Grammies the Muggles have"

%^%^%^%

Harry walked calmly up to the long table assigned to the Eaglets, Angela to his right with Lucia and Luka taking up the rear. He delayed this encounter for two days because of his Hermione induced problems but now he could finally set his plan into motion.

It was time to pluck their feathers one by one.

Harry stopped right next to the obvious leader; he was seated at the head of the table and practically leaked an 'I'm-better-than-you' Aura.

"What do we have here?" the bulky boy asked, standing from his seat and staring down at harry "if it isn't little Harry Riddle! Have you finally decided to end your game of make believe and disband your stupid _order_?" The boy laughed and his fellow Group members followed.

"_Actually Derrick_ we've come to issue a match…a Quidditch match to be exact" Angela sneered, sending a heated glare up at the older teen "think you can handle it?"

Derrick grinned "Do you think you can handle it? A bunch of first and second years going up against us? I hope you're ready to be humiliated"

Harry smirked "It isn't a simple match Derrick…it's an all or nothing wand battle"

The entire Great Hall erupted into chatter. An all or nothing wand battle hadn't taken place in 4 years. It had the same rules as Quidditch, the only difference was that wands were allowed. The last match had ended with 6 members being admitted to the hospital wing in critical condition.

If possible Derricks grin got larger "I accept"

%^%^%^%

"Are these all the materials we have?" Lavender asked as she regarded the small pile of cloth that had been thrown at her feet.

Hermione nodded "And since we aren't allowed at Hogsmeade these will have to do…do you think these could make anything suitable for the Halloween Ball?"

Lavender seemed to contemplate for a moment "I'll have to get Neville and Padma's measurements first and you guys will have to tell me what you're going as. Then and only then will I be able to evaluate our current situation"

"Why don't we just go as a group…we could even have the twins join?" Parvati shouted from the bathroom

"That isn't such a bad idea! Why don't we all go as Vampires? These materials are really dark so they would match perfectly!" Lavender sounded like Christmas came early "…but, we might need a bit more of that shiny black silk…I'm sorry to ask Hermione but do you have anymore?"

Hermione nodded, she didn't really like those shirts anyway.

Lavender grinned "I was going for the best individual costume prize but with this we are sooo gonna win that best group costume prize!"

Hermione scoffed "You seem to have forgotten the slight fact that we need to present on stage in front of everyone. We also need to prepare our own props AND we have to create a short story to go with our theme…are you sure we should enter this?"

"Now now Hermione do remember that the bet was, and I quote, if you kiss that disgusting weasley on the lips then we'll do whatever you want for a week. And if I remember correctly the ball is in 5 days! So I still have time to spare!"

Hermione groaned, she would never play truth or dare AGAIN! At least not with Lavender…she would do whatever you dared her to…even kiss a weasly...scary.

%^%^%^%

"I'm sorry Harry I didn't know!" Angela shouted as Harry once again sent her a withering glare

"I said to let me do the arrangements! But the second Derrick accepts you blurt out that it's on October 31st! Now here we are, October 31st having a match at 12 noon when the Hogwarts Halloween Ball begins at 1!"

Angela looked near tears, she had really screwed up! She hadn't known he had plans!

Lucia finished strapping on her silver gauntlets and stepped between the two "This is pointless. We cannot be fighting amongst ourselves, we have a match to win…let's just try to finish this quickly, hopefully Harry won't reach too late"

Harry gave one last Glare before stepping to the front next to Victor. He would finish this quickly.

"NOW LET'S WELCOME THE COURT OF BASILICKS!"

The loud intro was all they needed; the doors slammed open and they all took off, their Silver and Green robes billowing in the wind.

"AND THE EAGLETS!"

A group of students dressed in billowing brown and red robes flew onto the pitch and took up the opposite side.

The stadium was quite for a while as Kakaroff stepped up to the speaker's booth "LET THE MATCH BEGIN!"

Immediately the eaglets charged, spells already being thrown.

"Attack formation Beta!" Victor shouted as he narrowly dodged a spell.

Harry wasn't really listening to a thing Victor said, all he had to do was find that stupid snitch and then he could leave.

A golden flash flew by his face and he was off; sadly Derrick, who happened to be The Eaglets seeker, had seen it too and was hot on his tail.

Harry willed the Nimbus 2000 Tom had sent to the max, Dodging every spell Derrick tried to land.

"THERE GOES ANGELA DODGING EVERY SPELL IN HER PATH…AND SCORE!"

The match went on for another half an hour, C.O.B at 250 and The Eaglets at 180.

Finally harry decided that this was taking too long; He did a sharp turn and flew past Derrick who had been Trailing him the entire game.

He flew to the centre of the field and pulled out his wand "ATTACK FORMATION ALPHA!"

The change was immediate.

Angela and Luka stopped dodging quaffle's and sent a barrage of spells at Derrick, all bordering on illegal while Lucia started a complicated wand movement and Victor flew to Harry's side. The remaining members seemed to go into hyper drive and flew circles around the confused Eaglets, Shielding every spell sent at them and Baring the Eaglets movements.

"Are you sure you want to use this?" Victor asked in hushed tones as Lucia's wand movements got more complicated

"If I don't finish this now then I'll be late and I absolutely _loathe _when I'm late…unless it's on purpose of course…now are you going to do your part or what?"

Victor sighed, he didn't like this formation, although it got rid of the other team it pained him to think of the humiliation they would soon endure; they had hurt him, yes, but he wouldn't wish this on anyone…he tried with all his might to get harry to reconsider simply changing the formation but Harry was adamant…he wanted to humiliate the Eaglets in the best was possible.

With one last defeated sigh Victor pointed his wand at Lucia who was looking at him in expectancy

"_Fusus_!"

A thin white beam shot from his wand and connected with Lucia.

Without one ounce of hesitation Lucia waved her wand

"_Metamorphmagus_!" A large deadly black arc flew from her wand and headed for the trapped Eaglets.

The members of C.O.B moved just in time to dodge the deadly beam. It connected with the group of Eaglets and trapped them in a dark sphere. There screams for help caused everyone in the crowd to flinch.

Harry smirked; Derrick looked like he had just pissed his pants.

"I give up! I give up!" the scared teen hollered, horror written all over his face

"Oh no Derrick it's not over yet" Angela whispered, giggling internally when Derrick turned ashen white

"Actually it is!" harry shouted from his position next to Victor; in his hand was the flapping golden snitch.

The stadium was deadly silent save for the screaming teens, when the hell did he move?

It was broken by Kakaroff clapping; eventually the entire crowd was cheering for the winning team.

Kakaroff stepped up to the podium and held up his hand "As tradition the winning team is awarded all the Points accumulated by the losing team. All 14590 of The Eaglets points have now been added to C.O.B giving them a total of 24590 points and putting them in first place!"

The crowd cheered and Harry grinned as his friends surrounded him on solid ground

"You can set them free now Lucia" Harry informed the quiet girl, she had been standing off to the side watching the black sphere the entire time.

She nodded and with a slight wave the sphere deflated; what fell from the sphere was what caused everyone brake out in a roar of laughter.

All the teens that had been trapped now had Wings as arms and eagle like beaks, they smelt of the urine they had probably released while trapped in the sphere and were continually screeching for help.

Harry's laugh died down as he saw Angela approaching "I'm really sorry Harry" she whispered, not having the courage to look him in the eyes

Harry smiled "It's alright Angela…Anyways I have to leave! See you guys when I get back"

Harry waved goodbye and gave Kakaroff a slight glance that had the man rushing from the podium and to his office. Kakaroff had better be there before Harry' the boy was already late as it is.

%^%^%^%

Hermione walked confidently into the great Hall; hiding a smirk from all the stares they were getting. Lavender had definitely gone all out.

They came a group; Neville was at the forefront with Hermione's left arm hooked with his while Lavender took his left. The weasley twins were the escorts for the Patil twins. George with Padma and Fred with Parvati; they brought up the rear.

The Hair had taken the most time and had been the most entertaining, especially with Neville. The twins had gave them some hair growth potion that Neville was practically forced to drink, his hair length had stretched all the way to his back.

Lavender thought he looked hot with long hair so she had caught it in a low pony tail with a black ribbon and given him a small bang that covered his left eye.

Parvati and Padma had gone for completely different looks. Parvati had cut all her hair, excluding what she left at the front all the way to her shoulder and added red streaks; the long bangs at the front were curled and clipped at the end with what looked to be mini skulls. She had on thick black mascara, black eyeliner dark red lipstick and a gold loop lip piercing.

Padma had streaked her hair in white, caught it into a side pony tail and curled the ends. A green tribal tattoo covered the right side of her face which highlighted her black mascara, black eyeliner and dark green lip stick.

The twins had wanted a complete change so Lavender opted to have them lengthen their hair then she dyed it black and curled the usual spiky hair to fall lightly around there face and on their shoulders. A deadly looking black tribal mark lay under George's right eye while its twin lay on Fred's left…they looked hot, and Hermione knew hot when she saw it.

Lavender had caught her hair into twin pony tails with pink highlights and black bangs hanging to the right side of her face. She wore black mascara, black eyeliner and pink lipstick. A gold loop piercing hung from her nose.

Hermione hadn't really cared about how she looked so Lavender went all out on the hair. She had used a magical hair product, courtesy of the twins to turn her bushy locks into silky bouncy curls; she had given Hermione dark purple highlights and a slight bang over her left eye ; the twins had transfigured a pretty purple choker to go with the gown. Black mascara, black eyeliner and black lipstick were the only make-up Hermione wore along with a purple star under her right eye.

And all of that was just the hair, which took around two hours in total since Lavender wanted the hair to go with the clothes.

At first they were going to wear gothic gowns like the ones Hermione showed them from a muggle magazine she had brought with her for appearance sake.

(**_Since I'm too lazy to describe anything…the links are in my account!)_**

"There looking there looking!" Lavender gushed, blushing a deep red

"How exactly are you going to act out the play if you can't stand a few eyes watching you?" Neville inquired, truly wandering how lavender would perform since she couldn't take the spotlight; he understood the feeling since he was just like that before he met Hermione, she tore it out of him.

Neville spared a glance at Hermione she seemed to be looking for someone, were her parents coming? She hadn't told them if they would…maybe they wouldn't risk Dumbledore finding out there not muggles.

There were muggles everywhere, mixing with the wizards as they talked to their kids; the house tables had been enlarged and taken on a black color along with the floor, candles and Jack-o-lanterns floated about along with the school ghost. Mini graves seemed to pop up from the foggy ground and the tables were filled off with creepy looking food.

The staff platform had been converted into the stage they were to perform on and the first group was already setting up there props.

"Neville?"

"Yes Hermione?"

She paused in her roaming to face them "Go with Fred and George to the plat form, ensure that our names are on the list and get the props ready for our turn"

The boys nodded and left.

"What are we going to do?" Padma asked, her head stuck in a book they had decorated to look like a tomb of all things evil

"I'm going to search for my parents, I'm sure they came...you guys can go and look for yours, when our names called we all meet behind the curtains"

After saying a small see you later the twins and Lavender left.

Hermione regarded her surroundings once more; she couldn't really find anyone in this crowd. She decided to simply help the twins with the props, she could find them later when things had settled down.

'_Hermione'_

She froze

'_Hermione?'_

'_Harry…how…aren't you-'_

'_Father pulled a few strings…where are you? We can't find you"_

'_I'm near the entrance'_

The link was broken and the next thing Hermione knew she was being hugged breathless by a brown haired boy

"H-Harry?"

The boy chuckled before pulling away, exposing his coal black eyes, he didn't really look like Harry

"Today I'm Joseph."

Hermione grinned

**So i had to cut off some of it because it was going over my 2500 mark i mean its like over 3000 even though i cut off half! so it may have ended not i would have liked...but its still okay! **

**Read and Review**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than the plot!**

**NOTE: since I live in Jamaica we have S.B.A's due and I have had absolutely NO time to write! So I wanted to write more but I figured its better if I just put this on instead of waiting! I have a lot to do over my Easter break like study for C.X.C but I'll try and write another chapter. I haven't re-read this so it may have a lot of mistakes but just bear with me I'm under a lot of pressure.**

"Mom! Dad!" Hermione squealed

"Hermione!" Emma engulfed her one and only child in a tight hug, it didn't look like she was about to let go any time soon.

"M-Mom I need to breathe"

"But you're so cute!" Emma pulled away for a second to twirl Hermione "Such a pretty material…I don't remember giving you anything like this?"

"Oh, the Weasly twins transfigured the cloth! There really good at that!"

A look of disgust consumed Emma's Face, but before she could voice her mind someone else did

"You're associating with weasleys?" Tom Sneered as he stepped forward, he wasn't in a disguise the only thing different about him was the fact that he wore green contacts; He was more than positive that no one would recognize him. He never showed his face during a raid and he had changed much over the years since his Hogwarts years.

Hermione rolled her eyes "Why can't you all be like dad? He's completely fine with that" she pointed to Dan who was seated around the decorated Gryffindor table, a goblet of pumpkin juice in hand as he watched the scene "The twins are actually really cool and with a bit of persuading we'll have more spies. There really good at making weird spy stuff, their father works at the ministry AND Dumbledore trust them"

Neither Tom nor Emma looked convinced

"Harry help me out a bit here!"

Harry sighed, he was quite content on not getting involved but since she asked so _kindly, _at least in Hermione terms, then he would help out.

"It's _Joseph_ Hermione…Father, Aunt Emma there her friends and I'm sure they aren't as terrible as there rat of a family. I mean, Hermione _likes _them and that's saying a lot in itself"

Emma cringed when he referred to her as Aunt but knew it was necessary for the muggle act they were putting on.

Tom said nothing, simply taking a seat next to Dan; Hermione took that as an 'I'll think about it'.

"If you consider them friends then maybe I'll consider not killing them how's that?" Emma asked, a pout on her face as she crossed her arms

Hermione chuckled "That's plenty coming from you. Thank you mother…so Harry how's Dumstrang?"

Harry grinned "Amazing. Unlike Hogwarts we have groups−"

%^%^%^%

"Now we will commence the grand event for our Halloween Ball!" Dumbledore's voice boomed across the Great Hall, immediately silencing all chatter and giving him the attention he craved. "As you parents can see all your kids are in one attire or another, this year we are holding competitions for the best individual costume and best group costume…each group will have already signed up and will be performing before you all today. The judges are all the head of houses and myself, please do enjoy"

Hermione watched in disgust as Dumbledore's head seemed to inflate when they all cheered

"The first group, Flower Pumpkins, will now present. There theme being one of love" He stayed in his spot on the podium for a full minute before going over the judges table; taking the largest chair as usual.

Hermione rose from her spot and signaled to padma, Parvati and Lavender who were not too far from her, to head to the backstage; they would be up soon.

"Break a leg Hermione!" Harry said with a laugh

Hermione scowled "I don't feel like breaking any bones today thank you very much! I didn't even want to do this, but a bet is a bet and I lost so I have to do what Lavender say's…see you guys afterwards"

She gave harry a tight hug before pecking each adult on the cheek and running backstage.

"Is everything ready?" she questioned the second she had everyone in one place

"We got everything you asked for!" the twins chorused

Neville simply nodded

Hermione would have felt okay if she didn't see the nervous look on Lavenders face. She sighed before pulling the girl aside

"You're the one who wanted to do this, so you can't chicken out on us now"

"I know but I'm afraid I might mess up"

Hermione laughed "You? Mess up? You practically worked us and yourself into the ground!"

"But−"

"No buts Lav. You already dragged me into this and we can't back out now"

Lavender smiled "I'm glad you're my friend Hermione, I couldn't have gotten all of this together without you"

"Now for the next group, Bloody Lions with the theme Betrayal"

"That's us Lav, ready?"

Lavender nodded, a wave of confidence seemingly overcoming her "Let do this"

%^%^%^%

Harry watched with barely concealed anticipation as the lights onstage became pitch black, he spied Draco from the corner of his eyes around the Slytherin table, Lucius and Narcissa with him; the boy was dressed as a prince and was watching the stage just as Harry. Hermione always performed to the fullest of her ability whether it was willingly or not.

A spotlight appeared onstage to reveal the boy Hermione had introduced him to, Neville was it? The stage had been transformed to resemble a bedroom for royalty. Harry couldn't imagine what level or transfiguration that required, neither He nor Hermione were that good as yet so it was obviously the twins. She wasn't lying when she said they were good.

Neville was standing in the middle of it all, staring away from the audience as he seemed to be deep in thought.

"Where is she?"

The entire hall heard the question due to the charms placed on the stage to enhance the sound

"Are you looking for me Nicholas dear?"

Out of the shadows of the realistic room appeared Lavender; she had on a pink cloak over her short outfit.

She walked up to Neville and cupped his face in her hands "Have you disposed of her Nicholas?" She asked in a soft sweet voice

Neville grimaced "She is my wife Elizabeth, I cannot simply _kill_ her!"

He pulled away from Lavender which caused the girl to sneer; her teeth seemed to elongate as she glared at Neville "You love me do you not Nicholas?" she dragged a sharp red nail down his cheek, drawing blood "aren't I better than her? I dress better! I look better!"

"I am well aware of that Elizabeth!" Anger seemed to roll off Neville and if Harry wasn't sure this was all an act he would actually believe it, it was amazing that they were only 11 and could act this well. Hermione he could understand, she's been doing it for a long time.

"Then why do you hesitate?"

Neville seemed to become fed up with Lavender and grabbed one of her ponytails "You do not question me understand?"

"No I do not!" Lavender whipped out her wand and pointed it between Neville's eyes "Kill her or I will kill you!"

Neville chuckled, letting go of her hair "Really now?"

Lavender' hands shook before she lowered her wand and turned her back to Neville "Just kill her…she's my sister Nick, I don't want to see the pain in her eyes when she is finds out"

The light dimmed on them but there were still visible. The spotlight went above the great Hall were everyone looked up to see two floating girls. They were Padma and Parvati if Harry remembered correctly.

"The mistress was right!" Parvati squealed in glee, doing simple twirl "I can't wait to kill Elizabeth!"

Padma crossed her arms a murderous glint in her eyes "The king is not fit to rule the vampire race, we will be doing the world a favor by ending his life…let us go Fay; the mistress is waiting"

Everything became pitch black for a mere 10 seconds before the entire stage was lit up. The set convinced Harry that the dark side would benefit from the Twins. There was a large blue lake and Hermione had her feet dangling in them as she stared up at the large moon at display on the great halls ceiling.

"Is everything set?" Hermione asked, her voice a low octave "Is everything set to end this game?"

Out stepped Padma "Yes Mistress"

Hermione rose, her elegant gown giving her an ethereal beauty. It was obvious from the difference in her and Neville's clothing that they were of higher standards than the others.

"Will you be able to carry out your deed?" Hermione seemed to be more interested in her nails than an answer

"Yes Mistress"

Hermione smiled, a dangerous glint in her eyes

The stage once again became pitch black and just like before it was lit back up in seconds. This time the set was one of a Ballroom; Hermione was seated around a piano but was not playing it.

All was quite for awhile, everyone wandering what was going to happen

Then in waltzed Neville, by his sides were the Weasly twins; each looking highly deadly in there attire.

"Rhea love I apologize for what I am about to do"

Hermione didn't look up but instead placed her hands on the piano "Do you honestly think I'm that naive? Did you honestly think that Lavender loved you? Well then you're a bigger fool than you were when you said I do"

And out stepped Lavender, by her side was Parvati and Padma. Padma immediately went to stand Behind Hermione, Protecting her mistress.

"Elizabeth? But I thought you were at home…you said you didn't want to see this! You said it would hurt too much!" The fury in Neville's eyes was palpable

Lavender scoffed "you were way too easy"

Neville growled and everyone got into a fighting stance, save for Hermione who had started to play the piano. It was a soft, sad melodious tune that fit the scene (go on YouTube and type in Neji Vs Hinata piano! Fell in love with it the second I heard it!)

The Fight commenced and was over before it even started. The weasly twins rammed there daggers through Neville's heart and he fell a look of betrayal in his eyes.

"We did it sister!" Lavender squealed "Now we can rule side by side!"

But Hermione did not rejoice nor did she stop playing and that was when Lavender knew something was wrong

"Sister?"

Padma and the weasly twins each rose there blades to the terrified Lavender

"I thought we were in this together!"

Parvati also looked afraid "what are you doing May? Elizabeth is our friend! My master!"

Padma scoffed "you are too soft! Which is why you were not included in our plot! She is your master Fay, Rhea is mine!"

Just like before it ended quickly. Lavender died the same way as Neville while Padma made it easy for her twin and sent a sickly green beam at her, immediately ending her life.

The music stopped and Hermione stood; she faced the crowd a deadly smile on her face. She pulled up the hood of her gown immediately obscuring half her face

"Now I rule"

The lights went out and when it came back on they were all in a line holding hands and smiling; they took one bow and the Hall broke out into a loud applause.

Lavender enveloped Hermione in a hug, tears flowing from her eyes. Lavender whispered something to Hermione and she smiled. Harry would ask her later what that was all about.

Everything was going perfect which was probably why something had to go wrong.

%^%^%^%

A loud growl resonated through the air and everyone froze, it happened once more and when the lights came on in the hall the screaming started.

Hermione could only watch in complete terror as the snow fox that nearly took her life waltzed in through the hall doors. This time it brought friends.

The teachers were immediately trying to halt its movements while the prefects _tried_ to escort the terrified people to safety.

Dumbledore, the supposed defeater of Grindelwald was fending off three at a time; somehow one managed to leap past him and bound at Parvati.

Padma whipped out her wand and without a second of hesitation sent a heavily powered cutting hex, her aim was perfect as was her stance because a large head was soon rolling.

Hermione pulled out her wand and slipped into a similar stance "Fred! George! I need you to create a new exit! The flow is too slow! Parvati and Padma protect the individuals from any stray hexes and Neville you help me take on the fox that's heading our way!"

%^%^%^%

Harry really wanted to help Hermione but Tom had gripped his shoulder and reminded him that they were _muggles_ for the day. Emma had been harder to convince, she had been ready to grab her wand and kill everyone in sight to reach her daughter; a light tap on the head from Dan had her in a deep slumber and as quite as a mouse.

"We can't help her Harry" Tom snarled as he grabbed Harry and pulled him into his arms, the boy was still short enough for the act "Dumbledore is watching us! He's still suspicious, there is no way he would take this long just to kill a few snow foxes. He's the one who caused this and he's probably the one who had them attack her…she won't get hurt so follow me"

Harry nodded and gripped his father closer as they left through the large hole the twins had just blasted into life. The last thing he saw was Dumbledore's gaze following them out.

%^%^%^%

Hermione jumped to the side, narrowly missing having her head being sliced off. She was now positive that the person who attacked her in the forest of death was different from the person who conjured this beast.

Real snow foxes disappeared in a white mist when killed but these simply fell into a bloody pool. Someone obviously found it funny to try and reenact her near miss moment of near death.

"Duck Neville!"

The boy fell and a cutting hex flew over his head, slicing the annoying wolf in half and ending the long drawn out battle. It would have ended faster if Hermione wasn't supposed to hide her skill.

"Well I'd say that was the most fun I've had in all my life, what about you Hermione?"

Hermione laughed "I'd say it entered my top ten!"

**Read and Review! No flames Please**


	13. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with harry potter! All I won is this plot!**_

_**My work is killing me!**_

_**Chapter 13**_

"Joshua?" Hermione asked in complete disbelief when she saw the boy crawl out from under Gryffindors table.

The boy in question bristled "What? I wasn't hiding okay?"

Hermione smirked "I never mentioned hiding but thank you for proving my hypothesis of you being an arrogant git of a coward"

She left him fuming and went back to her task of finding her family; she had just finished checking the hall so now she had to check the passage's, that was going to take a while since they were currently packed to the brim with people.

With sigh of frustration she made for the halls; to her utter dismay Dumbledore popped up in front her

"Ms Granger are you okay?"

_As if you give a damn_

"Yes professor! Thank you for your concern but I have to find my parents"

_And get as far away from you as possible_

"I must insist that you have Madame Pomfrey take a look at you first" the fake worry in his eyes almost had her sneering.

"Professor please I haven't seen my family for months and would like to think that someone as _revered _as you would not reduce the _small _amount of time a _muggle-born_ as me has with them" she had ensured to raise her voice slightly since she saw Poppy approaching them.

"Albus rest assured that Ms Granger seems perfectly fine" Poppy informed as she walked up

"Poppy I must insist that you give her a checkup" Dumbledore said it in an 'I'm-smarter-than-you' tone that had poppy's face darken in rage

"Surely you wouldn't doubt my professionalism Albus?"

The twinkle disappeared from Dumbledore's eyes and Hermione was positive she saw a spark pass between the two adults

"Well, I'll just be on my way then" Hermione whispered as she slowly slinked out the door

'_Harry, where are you guys?'_

'_Outside near the black lake'_

'_Why are you out there?'_

'_McGonagall wanted to have a little talk with, as she puts it, 'My dearest lions family''_

Hermione cursed, so that's why Dumbledore wanted to keep her inside, he had McGonagall questioning her family, Damn the old coot!

'_I'm on my way'_

'_Do hurry I think Dan's close to hexing her into an oblivion'_

'_Daddy? You have got to be kidding! He never gets riled up'_

'_Ha! I think the pressure of having to deal with an hyperactive Emma and not seeing you for months coupled with the fact that McGonagall is constantly throwing questions at him has caused his cool meter to overload'_

'_What about Uncle Tom?'_

'_Dads completely ignoring her! He's favoring the moon right now…wait, I think he's reaching for his wand…um, Hermione…"_

'…_yes Harry?'_

'…_I think he killed her'_

'_What!'_

'…_wait, she just twitched. Damn!'_

%^%^%^%

"Hahaha, so you're telling me that you turned them into oversized birds?" Parvati laughed as she gripped the Gryffindor table.

Everyone had been moved back into the hall and after an apology curtsey of Dumbledore the show continued.

Harry had just informed Hermione and her friends on his latest accomplishment. Tom had done a simple wandless spell that made anyone trying to listen to their conversation hear something else, so there was no worry about Dumbledore hearing

Everyone was chuckling at the joke…well, everyone save for Padma, lavender and the twins.

The second Padma had been introduced to Tom she hadn't stopped throwing questions at him; her eyes twinkled whenever he told her of a spell she didn't know. No doubt she would learn them by the end of the year. Tom rather enjoyed the praise.

Lavender on the other hand was having a very entertaining conversation with Emma about everything girly, something Hermione would _never_ partake in.

The twins were listening to Dan give a simpler explanation on how to transfigure a table into a breathing lifelike clone. Hermione feared that they would actually master it by summer and start leaving copies of their selves while they did Salazar knows what.

"So Harry who's this Angela I'm constantly hearing about?" Hermione asked with a sickly sweet smile

Harry didn't understand why there was a murdering glint in her eyes; surely she couldn't hate Angela. She was considered a great friend…though she pissed him off most of the time.

"A great friend, why do you ask?"

"Oh, nothing in particular" The glint in her eyes didn't dim which had Harry a bit curious

'_Surely you aren't jealous Hermione?'_ he teased over there mind link

Her eye twitched, the only indication that he had hit a nerve

'_Hermione, She's a friend!'_

'_You do know that there's something called friends with benefits don't you?'_

Harry laughed, causing everyone excluding the ones who knew exactly what had just progressed (Tom, Emma, Dan) to stare at him like he was mad.

'_I'm not under your piercing watch for a month and you're already hallucinating'_

Hermione glared

'_I just hope she doesn't get any idea's…she knows about us does she not?'_

'_They all do so no need to fret'_

Hermione continued to stare at him for a while and Parvati was beginning to think that some virus was going around. She reached for the seemingly paralyzed girl, slowly just in case she exploded.

"Hermione?"

The girl in question blinked before turning her attention on Parvati

"And you are interrupting my conversation why?"

Parvati looked like someone just told her she couldn't gossip

'_You do realize that her brains probably fried don't you?'_ Harry asked as he waved a hand before the stunned girl

'_Oh please, Parvati's much stronger than you think…did you really think I would have friends who couldn't do simple third year cutting hexes?'_ she didn't wait for him to reply _'we've been having short training sessions after curfew in the room of requirement, the one Uncle Tom told us of; Padma and the Twins are progressing the fastest…I told the twins the secret right after I was released. It was a real surprise when they shouted out 'knew it!' they can read Aura's, though not as good as you and Uncle Tom'_

'_To think a Weasly could be more than annoying'_

'_I'm thinking of getting their older brother Bill and Charlie in my increasing circle too, can't have you beating me now can I?'_

'_Ha! You do realize that I'm in the lead by over 20'_

'_So? I'll win somehow!'_

_Harry chuckled 'I doubt that…well, unless you can make your own army'_

The grin that overcame Hermione's face was a force to be reckoned with _'don't worry about that Harry dear, I'll win, just you wait and see…now let's actually speak, Neville looks like he's about to sprint for Poppy'_

%^%^%^%

Hermione sat quietly at the window, looking out the beautiful view the moon lit up; this small action was her solace to the fact that they were gone. Though she would see them all again in a month's time she still missed them.

There time together was so limited, she hated this, she hated this seclusion…but it was needed.

With a sigh she stood and slowly made her way to her bed, everyone else was already in bed; she would have to get over this sooner or later, this was a sign of weakness that had to be destroyed….but could she do that? No, because no matter how much she tried she would forever miss the constant doting of her mother, Her father's cool personality, Toms over protectiveness and Harry's smile.

A lone tear fell from her eye as she gripped the photo Harry had given her

'_I miss you'_

%^%^%^%

Angela continuously looked at the class door; Harry was half an hour late, he was never late! Did he not get back last night?

"Luka are you sure you haven't seen Harry?" She hissed harshly to the boy seated in front her

"For the last time Angela, When I woke up I saw no one and his bed didn't look slept in!" he sent a fierce glare her way, he wasn't keen on losing another 30 points due to her constant pestering. Harry was probably already after his head for losing 100 points for that accidental explosion in potions last week.

Angela bristled at his tone, already ready with a harsh retort; before she could lash out the door opened and in stepped Harry. He looked fairly calm even though he was late.

"Would you care to explain to me why you are 30 minutes late for transfiguration Mr. Riddle?" the Blonde beauty known only as Professor Penta inquired, a frown developing on her plump red lips.

Harry said nothing, simply handing her a note and taking his seat next to Angela.

"Where were you?" she asked the instant Penta turned her attention back to teaching

"Home, after the ball my father said I should simply stay the night. Even though he's this evil dark lord he still worries so he practically drowned me in questions about how I was doing, who were my friends and if Kakaroff was being a prick"

Angela blinked, she certainly wasn't expecting that answer…wow, a Dark lord doting on his son…that was…unimaginable.

%^%^%^%

"So you're positive they were talking about a three headed dog?" Parvati asked Neville

The boy in question gave her pointed glare "I'm not deaf Parvati"

"Quiet! We're in the library!" Padma hissed "We should tell Hermione…where is she? She should have been here by now"

"McGonagall asked her to deliver something to Hagrid she'll be here in a few minutes"

Padma nodded and closed the book she had been reading "So please explain to me why Potter is going to enter the quidditch team in first year"

Lavender, who had been seemingly drooling away over a magazine immediately faced her "It was hilarious!" her voice boomed, luckily Padma had the brain to cast a silencing charm around them

"Shut it Lav!" Neville hissed, his face a dark red

She completely ignored him "Neville's broom shot off and before anyone knew it he was hanging from a pole!"

Parvati joined the giggling "He broke his arm when he fell and had to be taken to Poppy!"

Padma rolled her eyes "What does Neville breaking his arm have to do with anything?"

"Well," Lavender began, causing Neville to groan "Neville's grandmother sent him a remembral and when he fell it rolled out his pocket. Malfoy thought it would be hilarious to fly into the air and throw it away; luckily Joshua managed to catch it…it was rather impressive really, at least he doesn't lie about one thing in life…he is pretty good at quidditch."

"Hermione was royally pissed!" Parvati piped "You know how she and Malfoy are like best friends since diapers?"

Padma nodded

"Well she looked ready to rip his throat out when he threw away Neville's ball-thingy!"

"It's called a remembral Parvati" Neville tiredly corrected

"I know that! Its just easier to say ball-thingy…anyhow, Malfoy looked so scared I wouldn't have been surprised if he pissed himself; she was giving him a thorough lashing about hypocrisy and inbred fools. It sounded like she meant every word of it!" Parvati took in a slight breath of air before continuing "Of course _the_ Draco Malfoy couldn't take a lashing from a Muggleborn so he called her a Mudblood and, I quote, an insolent bookworm with absolutely no sense of self-preservation who will soon learn her place once his father hears about this!"

Parvati didn't look like she could breathe properly so Lavender continued "Her face had practically turned the shade of a Weasly's hair when he said that, I don't think it was the comment that had her so enraged, it was most likely because he had actually dared to speak back! I think she still needs adjusting to the fact that she's at Hogwarts and he wont so easily submit"

"I realized that once I had cooled down Lavender, no need for you to once again voice it"

The cool comment caused them all to turn and face the busy haired girl standing behind Neville, a small smile was on her face, highlighted by lip-gloss and the light pink eye shadow Lavender had no doubt forced her to put on.

Lavender laughed nervously and Hermione merely chuckled at her friend.

"So," she began, taking a seat next to Neville "what were you guys talking about _before _you got into a conversation about Neville's lack of flying skills"

"Hey!"

"Padma, care to explain?"

Padma frowned, why did she have to explain?

"Neville overheard Potter and Weasly talking about a three headed dog on the third floor, the one we're banned from. They were hiding from filch and accidently ran up there…We think that maybe that's where the sorcerers stone is being hidden"

"Hmm" Hermione hummed as she pulled a large tomb out her bag "I kinda figured that out when Hagrid accidently commented on his poor dog fluffy being all alone on the third floor…he's a bad person to tell secrets"

"So what's the plan?" Lavender asked

"We will need help to get the stone and if I've theorized correctly then someone else is after it too; that attack in the forest was anything but coincidental"

"So who are you going to ask for help?"

Hermione smirked "Why Harry of course"

%^%^%^%

Harry kept his eyes glued on the barrier of Platform 9 ¾ his heart beating a mile a minute as he waited for one particular person. He need not wait longer because a second later a beaming bushy-haired girl appeared.

Before he could so much as say a greeting she had cannon balled into his arms, it surprised him that she easily spotted him under the glamour charm.

"I missed you" she whispered into his ear

"Me too"

_**Read and Review! You know you want to! Don't deny it! **_


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all characters from the movie belong to J.K Rowling! I own all OC's though.**

**A.N: I have Exams up to my neck! But I couldn't leave the story out cold any longer so I chose to just update with this chapter! I haven't gotten a chance to re-read as is per usual during my Exam times so please be lenient with the grammatical errors.**

**Harry Potter with a Twist Chapter 13**

Harry paced across his room as he awaited Hermione's arrival; they were supposed to be here ages ago.

"Calm down Harry, she'll be here any minute" Draco mumbled as he watched the chess board, trying to discern Blaise's next move.

Harry ceased his pacing and sent a deadly glare at the blonde, that sent the boy recoiling

"Do you have anything else you wish to say" Harry hissed.

Draco couldn't help but think that Hermione made Harry a lot nicer…at least when she was here there was a chance Harry wouldn't kill him. He continued to shake as Harry continued to glare, a second or so later and the green eyed boy was back to his pacing.

He continued for pacing for a full five minutes before suddenly halting and bolting from the room.

%^%^%^%

Hermione gave herself a slight shake as she stepped away from her mother, trying to get the feeling of dizziness out of her brain, apparation was a drag. Not even a second after finally clearing her head she felt something hard collide with her chest; looking down she saw the person she was thinking about not 2 minutes ago.

"Harry!"

"You were supposed to be here ages ago!" He admonished as he stepped back

"We know Harry" Emma yawned "But Dumbledore had a few of his spies 'watching over us' and they didn't leave until this morning…it was quite annoying…I still don't see why I couldn't 'accidently' blow them up"

They stared at her like she was half mad

"What? It was a good idea!"

Harry merely shook his head and turned his attention back to Hermione "So where's Dan?"

Immediately both females looked pissed "He's with Maria" they said in freak synchronization

Harry was thoroughly confused, in all his time of knowing the family he had never heard of Maria "Whose Maria?"

Emma sagged her shoulders and went off mumbling about killing blonde-whores while Hermione started grumbling about finding a way to kill immortal succubus's

"Hermione?" Harry whispered as he shook her lightly

She sighed, clearing her mind of unwanted thoughts and then faced him, her face taking on a serious look "We need to talk"

%^%^%^%

"So you're telling me, that you want to risk your life to retrieve a stone that might not even be there?" Harry asked Hermione; they were in the library, one of the many places in the house for privacy. It was off limits to them until they were third years because Tom said they couldn't 'handle' the level of spells within it. They never listened of course and by the age of 10 they had both found all the secret passage's in the manor, including the one leading to the library.

"Yes, it would be a wonderful gift for Uncle Tom"

"I don't think father would appreciate you risking your life for a stupid reason like that"

Hermione pouted "It's not stupid! Plus you'll be there to help me!"

Harry blinked "And how exactly will you accomplish that love?"

Hermione lit up like a bulb, more than glad he had asked. She stood from her seat and disappeared within the aisles, she came back minutes later with two large tombs.

"This one is on Soul bounds," she whispered as she lay them atop the desk and pulled aside the smaller of the two; she flipped through and landed at a page with a book mark "It says here that if our bond in strong enough we can actually do a form of apparition and appear next to the other…but that would take us years to learn"

Harry frowned "Then what was the point of showing me"

Hermione stared at him as if it was obvious "…Just listen. Now this book is on necromancy" she opened the larger tomb to a book mark and showed it to Harry

"Shadow walking?" He whispered

"Yes, a skill learned in fourth year for Necromancers. You've been doing necromancy for a while Harry and I'm sure you can learn this skill. If you learn the first part of Soul bond apparition, which is to focus solely on me then you can Shadow walk to my position"

Harry stared at the illustration of the man disappearing in the shadows and couldn't think of a better skill "you thought about this a lot didn't you?"

Hermione chuckled "Well I _am_ a know-it-all bookworm"

%^%^%^%

"Make it stop! Make it stop!" Draco cried as he spun around in a pink tutu.

Hermione merely grinned and continued to spin the beautiful wand she had gotten from Knockturn alley; it was an 11 inch black oak with thestral, unicorn and fairy blood as its core, a deadly combination. A ruby had also been added to the wand, it was a bonus, a very expensive bonus that increased the power and level of control the wand displayed.

Harry had a similar one, though it was twelve inches with a Cerberus's tooth, thestral blood and a lock of a Firefox's fur as its core; he got an emerald embedded in his wand to help with his control, he already had enough power.

"Why should I?" Hermione laughed "you threw away Neville's precious remembral and then dared to speak back" she did a light twirl of the wand and watched as Draco did the action.

"It wasn't his fault Hermione, imagine what his peers would think if he had a _mudblood_ insult him and not talk back?" Harry yawned "Bishop to F4…what now Blaise?"

"True, but it's quite fun to watch him don't you think?"

"Whatever you say love"

She would have continued the theatrics for another half an hour if the door wasn't suddenly banged open.

"Yes Mother?" she asked without looking up, knowing that only her mother banged doors open

"Tom's having a raid in a few minutes and I'm going, there won't be anyone here except the guards by the gate. Do NOT leave the mansion…understood?" the seriousness in her mother's tone caused her to look up.

Emma looked like she was going to a bar; she was dressed in a dark green spigatti tank top, black skinny jeans and knee high black boots. A black cloak was clasped over her shoulder with the hood brought up. Emma didn't have the usual silly look on her face; she was in her no-shit mother's mode.

"Whatever you say mother, I'll be sure to keep the boys in check"

Emma nodded and turned to leave "Stop torturing Draco, I doubt Narcissa would appreciate it" she gave Hermione a pointed look then left.

With a pout Hermione lowered her wand, watching with barely hidden malice as Draco ran from Harry's room.

%^%^%^%

"Did you speak to the kids?" Tom asked as Emma entered the slightly packed throne room

"Yup, I'm sure Hermione will keep them out of trouble"

Tom gave a slight roll of the eyes; did his sister not know that half the time Hermione willingly dived head first into trouble?

Emma finally reached his side and after taking his arm slipped on an intricately designed green face mask, the only visible part of her face being her eyes. It gave her a demonic look with the hood up which had most of the death eaters praying they never got on her bad side.

"Shall we dearest sister?" Tom asked

"Let's show Dumbledore what happens when he messes with the Riddle twin's dearest brother"

A round of pops later and the throne room was empty

%^%^%^%

"This is insane!" Hermione shouted as she followed the three boys in front her "My mother specifically said not to leave! She will freak if she comes back and we're not here! Not to mention Uncle Tom, he'll probably kill half his death eaters if Harry's not here! Uncle Lucius will call the Aurors and the Zabini's…well I don't know what they'd do?" she paused for a second to contemplate then hurried back after the boys.

They were walking through one of the many secret passages that led outside

"Where's your Gryffindor bravery Hermione?" Draco asked, a smug grin on his face; sadly he had gotten over his fear of Hermione when he realized she couldn't actually kill him

"I'm a Slytherin at heart Draco and I know about self preservation. Can you imagine what they'll punish us with this time? What if it's another lesson with Aunt Bella? Or worse, lessons on politics from Uncle Lucius!"

"You're over thinking things Hermione" Blaise admonished

"I am NOT, I was put in charge! Not any of you!"

Harry halted and faced his wife "Then stay Hermione, we're only going to Diagon alley for a few minutes to check out the new brooms, we'll be back in a flash" he snapped his finger and an elf appeared

"Wonky lives to please master Riddle!"

"Take us to Diagon alley Wonky"

Wonky looked around "All the masters and mistress?"

"No Wonky just the masters"

Hermione looked baffled "what was the point of going through the secret passage if Wonky could have just teleported you all there?"

Harry rolled his eyes; marriage was overrated "Because _Hermione _father has anti-apparation wards in my room along with everywhere else in the Manor, save for his office and the throne room. The wards end at this point exactly because about 10 meters away is a door that leads outside…have fun Hermione"

And with that they were gone.

Hermione stood frozen for a few seconds, completely mortified that Harry had used that tone with her; she recovered after a few seconds and immediately snapped her finger

"Yes mistress?" questioned the elf who just popped in

"Take me to where Wonky just went" she hissed, thoroughly pissed Harry had not listened to her

"As you wish"

A pop later and no one was in the dark passage.

%^%^%^%

Harry smirked when he saw Hermione pop in place in front him "That's a new record Hermione, I actually managed to count two clouds this time. We really are inseparable"

Hermione rolled her eyes "Yet still we go to separate schools…now let's go back"

"Not yet Hermione, the boys and I still have to see the new brooms. You can stay here if you wish the stores just up this street" He went off without a backwards glance, knowing she would follow.

Hermione continuously shouted about how stupid they were being while Draco and Blaise teased her for actually getting into Gryffindor with this amount of cowardice; of course she had talked Draco for the comment. Harry didn't give a damn so he simply blocked out there mini-brawl.

It wasn't until they were 3 minutes away from the store that Harry noticed something was horribly wrong. He looked around; most of the stores were closed, the stores were almost never closed.

'_Hermione'_

'_What is it Harry? I'm trying to burn Draco with my eyes'_

'_Something's off'_

'_What?'_

'_Don't you feel it?'_

They stopped walking and Hermione gravitated towards his side. There was a moment of silence as Draco and Blaise watched them in confusion.

Then they heard it, the distinct sound of battle.

A store was suddenly blasted apart and seas of black and red swarmed into the streets. Harry grabbed Draco while Hermione grabbed Blaise and they all slid into a nearby alley.

"The raid's in Diagon Alley! We are so dead!" Draco wept miserably "Mother is going to skin me alive when she hears this!"

Hermione grabbed the blonde by the collar "You think you're dead? My mother freaks when I get a scratch! How do you think she'll react when she sees me?"

Blaise was continually hitting his head against the wall while Harry paced the small alley, contemplating on how best to quell his father's anger. How was he supposed to know the raid was in Diagon alley?

"They're getting closer!" Draco whispered, sounding paranoid

"I have a plan!" Harry shouted

"Is it as stupid as your plan to come here?" Hermione hissed

"No love I'm afraid it _isn't_" they had a small glaring contest before Blaise jumped in between "May I remind you that they are getting _closer_?"

"We can't leave here by apparation, fathers not that stupid as to not put up anti-apparation wards. The only reason we managed to get in was probably because they weren't up as yet so our best bet is to use Hermione being a muggleborn to our advantage"

"And do explain this to me love"

Harry rolled his eyes "I was getting to that…Dumbledore's out there. He thinks I'm your cousin correct?"

She nodded

"Well then it wouldn't seem irrational for you to take your cousin to see Diagon Alley would it?"

Draco stepped up "But where does that leave Blaise and I?"

"Oh please Draco! We go almost everywhere together! Uncle Lucius will obviously know your both here!" Hermione growled "Now let's put this plan into motion, they're getting too close. You two hide, Harry hurry up and put on that glamour charm"

%^%^%^%

Emma grinned as more Aurors approached her, it was exhilarating. She whipped around her wand, thoroughly enjoying the looks of terror that washed over their faces when they saw her mask; the sun was overcast and the sky looked as if it would let loose the droplets of rain it held. The perfect time for a raid!

She downed at least 7 more Aurors before once again going back to back with her twin

'_Do you see Dumbledore?'_ she asked Tom; they were only able to speak mentally when close by. It was a trick that they learned was highly rare in magical twins.

'…_He's marching to us in his almighty glory right now'_

Emma glanced over Tom's shoulder and stifled a laugh when she saw Dumbledore in his Shocking pink and yellow robes. He stood out like a bulb!

'_I'll leave him to you brother. Have fun'_ She made to leave but stopped when she saw two kids running from behind an alley and into a nearby store.

She wasn't the only one who had seen; so had Tom and Dumbledore. Dumbledore looked distraught; he must have been worrying about what would happen to the poor kids. Emma rolled her eyes, any child that wasn't hers or close family were unimportant in her eyes.

"I'm afraid we must put our battle to a quick end Tom" Dumbledore said politely as he went after the kids.

'_Damn him! Who does he think he is addressing me so casually!'_

Emma rolled her eyes _'please do stop with the quarreling brother, when he's back you can assert your greatness. Right now let's have some fun with that pretty little witch who just dared_ _to point her wand at me'_

They were barely anywhere in the battle when Dumbledore came out of the store; who she saw with him caused her heart to stop. If her face was visible it would have been a dead give-away of her distraught mind.

In the arms of Dumbledore was a dirt covered Hermione while standing next to him was a dirt covered glamoured Harry.

Emma felt herself going into paranoid mother mode as her breathing became shallow and her heart rate sped up.

Tom gave her a quick glance, his face was covered by his hood but she could feel the worry rolling off him in waves; he couldn't make any inclination to knowing the kids, Dumbledore was already suspicious.

Harry gave the slightest twitch of his hand, but Tom saw it and looked in the direction he had pointed. There he saw Draco peeping out of an alley.

Tom sighed; these kids would be the death of him.

"I'll take my leave Tom; I have more important matters to attend to!" Dumbledore shouted as he spun on spot and disappeared with the kids.

Emma whimpered, her baby was in the arms of that monster!

'_Emma get home before Dumbledore arrives!'_

Tom's loud mental assault shook her from her tirade and without a glance in his way she disappeared. With Emma gone Tom quickly found Lucius and sent him to get Draco and Blaise out of there.

%^%^%^%

Harry sat on a white cot waiting on Poppy to finish her small diagnosis of him and Hermione; she was at first surprised to see him at Hogwarts, but had quickly gotten with the flow. No doubt she had been informed about the raid and guessing from her penetrating gaze she had an idea as to why they were here.

"There perfectly fine Headmaster, just a little shaken up from the encounter. I want you two to take these potions before you go to bed tonight okay? It'll keep away the nightmares" Poppy came out of her office with two clear vials of blue liquid. She gave them each one before facing Dumbledore "you can take them home now Headmaster"

"Thank you Poppy, I will, but first…how exactly did you both get to Diagon Alley?" suspicion was clear n the old coots eyes.

"That's entirely my fault professor! Don't blame Hermione!" Harry shouted before Hermione had the chance to speak "After the Halloween ball I really wanted to see more of what the magical world had to offer and when Hermione told me about Diagon alley I forced her to go….we were looking at some candy when the fighting start…I'm truly sorry headmaster!"

'_Great cover story Harry'_

'_Thanks Mione'_

"Oh that's quite alright lad! Now let's just get you two home!"

Hermione's expression was anything but pleasant, she actually looked terrified and this did not go unnoticed by Dumbledore "Is something the matter Ms Granger?"

Hermione gulped "Sir could you please convince my mother not to maim me? We weren't suppose to leave the house today…we kind snuck out"

Dumbledore smiled "why certainly child! I'm sure your mother will understand!"

%^%^%^%

Emma pulled the door open so fast she was convinced they would need a new one; she didn't stop for a second, immediately scooping both kids into her arms "You had me going insane!" Emma sobbed "I told you both NOT to leave the house!"

"I'm sorry Mom" Hermione whispered, she couldn't look Emma in the eyes " And so is Harry, right Harry?"

Harry blinked, was he supposed to feel sorry? He rather liked the moment f freedom. He took a full 30 seconds to think about what Hermione just said, all the while of which they were all watching him silently waiting on his answer.

He shrugged "I guess, it was fun though" The incredulous look that Hermione sent his way spoke wonders to what she thought of his answer.

A dangerous glint rose in Emma's eyes "Well then we'll see what your father has to say about this then" Harry froze, he literally just saw his end "Now up to your rooms, I think Mr. Dumbledore wants to speak with me"

They nodded and hurriedly made themselves scarce.

"What is it that you wanted to speak of professor?"

Dumbledore smiled "Please, call me Albus"

Emma blinked but said nothing, there was an awkward silence before Dumbledore continued "I think you should lighten the punishment given to the kids, better yet, give them none at all. I doubt that they meant to worry you, but kids will be kids and they cannot be cooped up all day"

Emma was silent for a few seconds; already knowing that Hermione was behind this speech "Now you listen here _professor_! These kids are not yours and you cannot tell me what and what not to do with them, so you better take your glowing ass off my lawn before I decide to see if Dan's gun collection is still functional!"

Dumbledore looked shocked that someone would speak to him, Albus Dumbledore, that way.

"Oh! And thank you're for bringing the kids back home safely"

"Your welc−" She slammed the door in his face before he could complete the phrase

%^%^%^%

"Don't you think they've learnt their lesson as yet?" Emma asked in worry, thinking that the punishment was too hard for her baby. This probably had to do with the constant begging and crying coming from four guarded doors in front her.

"You're the one who suggested it dear" Dan drawled, looking all nonchalant as he stood next to Tom, Carlito and Lucius watching the four closed steel doors

"Shut up Dan! You don't deserve to be here! You were too busy with _Maria_ to come home on time!"

Dan didn't comment, choosing instead to do the smart thing and keep his mouth shut.

"Let them out" Tom instructed the Deatheaters guarding the doors.

The moment the doors were open out shot for traumatized kids; Hermione bolted to Emma, Harry to Tom, Blaise to Carlito and Draco to Lucius.

"Now do you promise not to disobey easily followed instructions?" Tom drawled as he patted Harry on the head; trying to calm down the traumatized boy.

Harry nodded but Tom didn't trust the nod, by tomorrow they would all be over it and back to causing mischief; though they may be more careful. Tom honestly didn't see the point of punishment it only worked for a few days.

Four footsteps were heard over the sobbing children and out of the rooms stepped four Deatheaters; in each of their hands was what looked to be a disk. Immediately the kids seemed to disappear.

"What exactly are on those disks?" Tom asked "I completely forgot to ask"

Emma smiled "My neighbor modeling bathing suits to her husband"

"How did something as simple as that cause that?" Carlito indicated towards the hall the kids had ran off to.

"Well my neighbor's gay, like guy gay, I call him her because he acts like one…. and let's just say those bikinis's were not his forte"

Carlito looked livid, not to mention Tom who was now thinking how foolish he was to let Emma do the punishing

"You showed a half naked GAY man to my SON?" they both bellowed

Emma rolled her eyes "oh please" Emma drawled "The second they saw the first suit they were battering down the door! I doubt they really saw anything!"

%^%^%^%

"So," Harry whispered three days later as he watched a game of wizarding chess between Draco and Hermione "Anyone up for a trip to Diagon Alley?"

**Read and Review, I have a gay guy as a friend so I meant no discrimination against them !**


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!**

**Chapter 14**

Emma stared at the now cold dinner she had laid out on the table, her eyes seemed to lack any hint of emotion. Hermione had already eaten and gone to bed but Emma didn't want to touch her food until Dan reached home.

Why was he so late? It was uncommon. They had both finished work on time, the flow of muggles today had been small. They had both come home but then he suddenly left after a phone call. It was past 10 now and he still wasn't home.

With a sigh she stood and cleared up the table; she didn't have the urge to use her wand so it took longer than usual. "He'll tell me tomorrow" she whispered.

One last glance at the door and she went to bed.

%^%^%^%

"_Tom!" Emma squealed as she ran into her twins arms; he had been gone for months to some school for the gifted. She already knew it was a magical school but Tom forbade her from speaking the truth. It was boring without him, the other kids couldn't make her float or give her chocolate out of thin air. "I missed you!" _

"_I missed you too Emma" Tom replied in the soft tone he had reserved for Emma "I have a gift for you, but I have to show you in my room. Come along"_

_Emma rolled her eyes but followed, he always talked to her like a child even though they were twins. Maybe it was due to the fact that she didn't act her age._

_They entered his room and after Tom put aside a few things he fished through his suitcase for whatever he had for her._

"_Here you go Emma" He handed her a beautifully wrapped box, it was relatively small._

_Emma squealed, grabbed the gift and practically tore off the wrappings; her squealing increased in volume when she removed a snow globe. On the inside was the school Tom attended, Hogwarts was it? She could see people dressed in weird clothing making snowmen and having snow wars; it was amazing._

"_I love it!"She shook it and watched the snow become a gale "I love magic! And I want to learn it but I don't want to go your school…that old man gives me the creeps"_

_Tom sighed "You can't do magic Emma so I doubt you would even get into Hogwarts, plus the other schools are nowhere close to Britain"_

_Emma pouted "well if I could do magic would you teach me?"_

"_You can't Emma so stop asking!"_

_Emma frowned, she could so do magic; they were twins! She had to have some kind of magical powers. She would show him. Now if she remembered correctly Tom said there was a place called Diagon Alley and since she wasn't one to forget she remembered correctly the directions Tom had told her when he returned._

_If she could see the place then she could use magic and she knew she could use magic. "I so can use it! And I'll show you!"_

_Tom rolled his eyes and got ready to shoot down her notion; sadly at that exact moment someone choose to interrupt._

_In stepped one of the caretakers of the orphanage; she was a tall woman with bright red hair and sharp black eyes. A scowl covered her face the second she saw Emma and it increased in size when he saw Tom._

"_What did I tell you about associating with freaks Emma!" the woman hissed as she grabbed Emma's small hands_

"_But he's my brother! He's not a freak!" Emma shouted_

"_No shouting back young lady, now come along I have your favorite ice-cream downstairs"_

"_Goodbye Tom" Emma whispered as she was pulled away; she was lucky the woman hadn't seen the globe or else it would have been nothing more than glass on the ground._

Emma blinked away the distant memory; why was thinking about something so trivial as a gift? Did it have to do with the fact that the globe she had kept safe and secure for years now lay on the ground in pieces? Maybe it did.

Standing before the small pieces was none other than Maria, the bitch was smiling in nothing but utter glee. Maria had arrived at the doorsteps holding the globe which Emma hadn't noticed had gone missing. The whore hadn't known it was Emma's and the second Emma voiced it the globe went falling to the ground.

"Ewww! It was yours? Ugh! I have half-blood germs all over me!" Maria hissed "Dan came over to my house yesterday and asked me to have it fixed since the snow had stopped falling, I thought it was because the incantation wore off but now I know it was because your germs were all over it!

Emma blinked "He was at your house last night?"

Maria smirked "Why yes, he was, the globe wasn't finished so we talked for a bit and did _stuff_ before he had to leave"

"Stuff?" Emma screeched, no doubt Dan and Hermione were now awake

Maria rolled her eyes "We were engaged you know Emma no need to be so freaked out, I was his first for everything…but then you came along and ruined everything"

Emma felt her world shatter as she remembered her meeting with Dan; it had been nice until the whore had arrived.

_Emma grinned as she stepped into Diagon Alley, Ha! She showed Tom, she so had magic! It had been a piece of cake to enter the leaky cauldron and an even easier task to follow someone through when they opened the wall._

"_Wow!" she gushed as she looked around; she hadn't wanted to stick out so she had grabbed her brothers weird clothing and left. He was probably asleep he never got up until past 12 when he was at the orphanage, so she still had a few hours to spare._

"_what's this?" she asked a fellow weirdly dressed woman, pointing at the small flower that kept changing color._

_The woman stared at her in confusion "why are you still in your school robes sweetie? Shouldn't you be home?"_

_Emma blinked, this was bad, what if someone notified that weird headmaster? "I'm just gonna go" Emma whispered as she hightailed it down the street. So caught up was she in her escape that she didn't notice she had just taken a turn into Knockturn Alley or that she was about to collide with an unsuspecting boy._

"_Ow!" she cried out as she stumbled onto the boys hard chest and to the dirty ground._

"_Can you get off me?"_

_She shot up so fast her brain was in a jumble "I'm sooo sorry" she offered him a hand that he wordlessly took. A blush crept to her face when she saw him in his full height, he was obviously older than her, maybe by a year or two….or 3. His face was a cold impassive mask that gave him the cool superior look and had her already jumbled brain in a muddle. He didn't wear robes like everyone else but was instead dressed in a black pants and a silky red dress shirt._

"_Um, I'm Emma" she whispered_

_He rose a brow "I don't remember asking for your name….you go to Hogwarts I presume?" he asked, taking a look at her robes_

"_Yes"_

"_why are you in your robes if school is out?"_

_Emma gave a nervous laugh, taking a slow step back "Well, that's funny, you see-"_

"_Dan! Dan sweetie!"_

_The boy before her froze "shit!" he hissed,; the shouting voice was getting louder and he looked to be contemplating something_

"_Dan love, you promised to buy me that dark book on transfiguration"_

"_Come with me!" Dan grabbed her hand and before she knew it they were running through the throng of people._

"_Why are we running…why am I running? I don't have anything to do with this!"_

_He gave her a small glance before looking back ahead "We are running from my fiancé Maria, she is quiet paranoid so if she see's you she will jump to conclusions and knowing her she would make your life hell…so we are running"_

_Emma felt her world shake "You have a fiancé?"_

_She couldn't see his face but she knew he had just rolled his eyes "Yes I do, It is the norm for purebloods…are you a half-blood?"_

_Emma blinked, her brother had mentioned nothing about bloods to her but she would stick with whatever Dan said "Yes I am"_

_He gave her a suspicious glance, did that have to do with how long she took to reply? "What is your name?"_

"_If we're playing the name game then it's my turn…how old are you?"_

"_14"_

_Emma frowned; he was seriously older than her!_

"_Now it's my turn, why are you in Diagon Alley in your robes?"_

"_You don't want to know my age?" she asked in confusion_

"_I can already tell from your height, you're probably a first year so I'd guess 11, now answer my question"_

"_My wand broke and wanted to buy a new one, the only problem was that I forgot the way to the store" It was wrong to lie but Emma wanted a wand like Toms, she only hoped the weird coins she had snuck out of his room were enough._

_Dan stopped running and faced her "Well if it's a wand you want then I can show you a much better place to get one…I'll have to go back to her though"_

"_Do you dislike your fiancé?"_

_Dan gave her a small glance before they started to walk back the way they came "It's an arranged marriage so even if I dislike her I have to obey my parents wishes"_

"_Can't you get out of it?"_

"_It's my turn to ask a question"_

"_I don't care just answer the question" Dan sighed, a small smile appearing on his face; he liked this Emma girl._

"_Not unless my parents nullify it and I don't think they will, they're good friends with the Willdoms" _

"_You can ask your question now"_

"_Do you want ice-cream?"_

_Emma blinked "What?"_

_Dan gave her a blank stare "Do you want ice-cream"_

_Emma was confused but nodded all the same; the second she nodded they took a sharp turn into a store and before long Emma found herself indulging in the tastiest treat ever created. Chocolate Strawberry sprinkled ice-cream, of course this flavor was in London but London's ice-cream didn't turn her tongue a pretty purple with glitters._

"_You're very immature" Dan stated; they were seated at one of the many table's outside the ice-cream store, she forgot the name the second she tasted the ice-cream._

_Dan was watching as she giggled with each lick she took, she seemed to be on cloud nine. "I am not immature!" she hissed with a pout. Dan merely rolled his eyes, this girl had split personalities._

"_Let's head to the store, I have to leave soon" Emma nodded and soon they were once again in the dark alley. "This way" He dragged her along the lane and past many shady shops before they stopped at the shadiest of them all._

"_Are you sure about this?" Emma asked with a gulp_

"_Positive"_

_They entered the store and Emma nearly had a heart attack when a man suddenly popped up in front her "And who is this might I ask Lord Granger?" the weird man asked "Does dear old Maria know you are cheating"_

_Dan glared at the man "The name of this girl is none of your business and I am not cheating on Maria…now my friend here needs a wand, care to assist or should I try somewhere else?"_

_Emma was in awe; Dan had an aura of power that demanded obedience. After checking the length of her arm and doing a lot of unnecessary things__like why would he need a drop of her blood anyways?__− the man left and appeared in a flash; in his hand was a twig._

_She took the twig with care−she already heard what could be done with one− and felt the thrill of power that surged through her. She grinned as a sickly green flash erupted from the tip… she would have lots of fun with this._

"_That will be thirteen Galleons" _

_Emma blinked, was that the name of the weird coins? Well whatever, she was sure she had enough. She grabbed thirteen of the gold coins since they looked the most expensive and gave the man._

"_Let's go Emma," Dan once again grabbed her hand and pulled her outside; Emma was starting to get used to the feel of his hands "I have to leave soon, where should I−"_

_Emma blinked, why had he stopped talking; she looked away from Dan and saw a pretty blonde girl, Her hair fell in flawless curls to the middle of her back, she was dressed to fit the cold weather and was glaring blue daggers at Emma._

"_Who are you and what are you doing with my fiancé?" so this was Maria, the girl was definitely beautiful. "Answer me!"_

_Dan sighed "Leave her be Maria, she's a friend"_

_Emma felt her heart soar when he said they were friends, she didn't have friends, the kids in the orphanage didn't talk to her because of her brother and because the caretakers seemed to favor her._

"_Friend?" Maria shrieked as she marched up to Emma "Is that what you call your whore's? Lets a duel whore, whoever wins gets Dan!" Emma felt her temper flare; did this chick just call her a whore? _

"_Stop this nonsense. She can't duel; she's a Hogwarts student and a first year. Leave her alone and let's go" Dan gave Emma small glance before leaving with Maria._

_Emma felt pissed but managed to tame her mouth and head back to the leaky cauldron; it took her an hour of Taxi's to get home. During that long ride she gathered her thoughts and came to the conclusion that Dan nor Maria went to Hogwarts and since Dan was in Diagon alley today he might be there tomorrow, so if she could sneak out tomorrow maybe they could spend some time together._

_Those thoughts were washed away when she saw the many blaring lights of police vehicle at the orphanage "I am so dead"_

"Emma what's going- Maria!"

Emma swiveled on her feet to see Hermione standing alongside Dan; his face showed shock when he saw the broken globe. "Dan, were you at Maria's house doing _stuff_ last night? Was that why you missed _my_ dinner?"

Dan's face became a cold mask "Is that what you told her Maria?"

Maria smirked "But that's what we were doing Dan…ah Hermione sweetie! Its aunt Maria!"

Emma gritted her teeth; this woman tried continuously to take over Emma's life, she would send Hermione Mountains of gift's and find occasions to be alone with Dan. She went so far as to visit there muggle profession for a 'check-up'. Now here she was again trying to dote on her daughter.

Hermione gave Maria a blank stare before turning and disappearing up the stairs. Dan on the other hand walked calmly up to Maria "You've been a friend from childhood Maria, which is the only reason I still speak with you and have not _killed_ you for hurting Emma." His usual cold calm eyes were now alight with fury "Now if you will not mind, please tell my _wife_ what exactly we did last night"

Maria was not a fool and knew exactly when to back down; she gritted her teeth before looking at Emma, she hated the girl for being prettier than her, she hated her for taking away Dan from her and she wished she was dead but Maria valued the relationship she still had with Dan and refused to risk it. "Dan came over yesterday really early and dropped off the globe to be fixed then left, he came back and since it wasn't finished he left, I don't know where he went after that"

Emma smiled "Well I never doubted Dan for a second! I knew it was a lie from the beginning" Dan gave Emma a disbelieving stare, she had obviously believed it, Emma was insecure and feared their relationship would fall apart. Dan sighed, he was the reason she would believe whatever Maria said over and over again, he had done something stupid and would regret it for the rest of his life.

"_I can't believe your parents agreed to nullify the marriage!" Emma squealed as she leapt into Dan's arms "What happened?"_

_Dan set her down lightly, a small smile on his face "Your brother said he wanted a word with my parents and whatever he said to them had them rushing to have it nullified"_

_Emma grinned, Tom was a life saver! She hadn't been sure about informing him of her and Dan's secret relationship but now she was reaping the rewards of her right decision. She already had a clue about what he did, Tom was gifted with the dark arts and definitely knew how to threaten a person and since he was now in his fifth year of Hogwarts she doubted he wasn't stronger than Dan's parents combined._

_She wasn't a push over either. Tom had been furious when he heard where she had gone but once his fury had cooled down he had been more than willing to help Emma; he had her read lots of books and explained what she didn't understand. Emma was more than proud of how strong she was now._

"_I love you Dan" Emma whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck "Always and forever" Dan smiled "And I love you Emma" he captured her lips in a soft kiss "Always and forever"_

_That's what Dan had said but merely 3 weeks later he had shattered Emma's heart._

_Emma giggled softly as she walked through the Granger household, the house seemed completely empty but she knew that Dan was the only one at home; the others had gone on a trip but Dan opted to stay so that he could spend some time with Emma._

_She was going to surprise him, she wasn't supposed to be here right now, he said he would pick her up later but Emma wanted to have a bit of 'alone time' with Dan. Tom was always around them and refused to have his under aged sister partaking acts she was not supposed to. Of course she wasn't going to do them but that didn't mean she couldn't practice a bit of foreplay._

_Emma adjusted the tight red corset she wore before approaching Dan's door, her steps got softer and slower when she heard distinct sounds flowing from the door. Emma could already feel her brain begin to shut down but she willed herself to not think the worst. He could be watching a movie or maybe he wasn't home and one of his brothers had decided to stay instead of leave; that was definitely it._

_She turned the lock and pushed the door open; this time her brain did shut down and she fell to her knees as nothing seemed to process in her mind._

"_Emma!" Dan shouted, flying up from his spot on top of a half naked Maria and flying to her side "Emma talk to me!"_

_Emma's stare was blank as she watched Maria smirk from her spot on Dan's bed "I need to go" Emma whispered, her voice void of any emotion _

"_Emma please" Dan begged; Emma was the only woman that could make him act this way "I'm so sorry"_

_Emma batted away his hand and rose "Was I such a bore, was I merely toy. Did you simply want to get out of your marriage so that you could hop around with as many women as you wished?" the pain and anguish she was feeling was slowly leaking in her words "I hate you! I don't want to see you again!" sobs wracked her body as she slowly backed out of the room "I hate you!"_

_A loud crack and she was gone._

It had taken him half a year of pleading and getting past her murderous brother to convince her that he was truly sorry. His sexual frustration had gotten a hold of him, he couldn't do anything with Emma because she was too young and he had constantly held back his lust for her. Maria had appeared when he had reached his limit and taken advantage of the situation.

Dan would forever regret that day because even though Emma had said she forgiven him she would never forget that day and the hurt she had felt.

"Leave Maria" His fury filled tone had Maria disappearing in a flash

"So why did you miss dinner then Dan if you weren't at Maria's?" Emma asked as they entered the kitchen; she had been preparing Dinner when Maria had rang the doorbell

Dan looked at her pleading eyes and knew that he couldn't keep it a secret any longer; he waved his hand and caught the perfectly wrapped box that kept flying. "It was for our anniversary, Christmas is just around the corner but since you figured it out so early you can open it now, I'll get you another one"

Emma grabbed the gift and tore off the wrappings; tears came to her eyes when she saw what it was. It was a snow globe, but it wasn't the fact that it was a snow globe that brought tears to her eyes. It was what was on the inside. "This must have cost a fortune" she whispered as she watched a miniature version of herself and Dan in their wedding gowns seemingly dancing on air as the snow fell; she had loved her Christmas wedding and this just brought back happy memories. The figures held the same silvery color of a memory which simply made it even more beautiful.

Emma latched on to Dan's lips for so long she feared she had killed him "I love you Dan, always and forever" Dan smiled "And I love you Emma, always and forever"

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review<strong>


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters! Only the plot!**

**Authors note: so i have taken a small break from my summer assignments which are killing me to write this chappy! Its almost time for Harry and Hermione to return to school and once they do then the real fun starts! Any ways read and review**

**Chapter 15**

It was customary for the Riddle family to migrate to France close to Christmas. It was the country where Dan and Emma were wed and they always visited at the same time of the year for an anniversary ball, therefore it was not uncommon to see the usually abandoned Rathwall Manor clamoring with people during this time of the year. But for some odd reason, on this particular day where cars would be drifting in for the party, the road leading up the manor was empty.

There seemed to be only 6 persons on the premise, 3 of which were kids not past the age of 12.

"I win!" Harry hissed from behind a snow sculptured snake

"I'm sorry to inform Mister Riddle that my sculpture of a centaur beats your measly snake!" Draco hollered back

Hermione cleared her throat which drew the boy's attention to her very large, very realistic sculpture of a Snow Fox.

"You win" they whispered in utter defeat. "This is becoming boring" Draco groaned, flopping down in the snow; The many charms and his attire kept him safe from freezing to death.

"I agree" Hermione sighed as she followed his example "The only persons here are us and those three stupid body-guards that do nothing but stand there!"

"I can't believe father forgot that today was Emma's party…did you see Emma's face when he told her that he was having the deatheaters initiation ceremony today?" Harry asked; he was still making small adjustments to his snake.

"Mother looked like she was going to commit suicide and when she started sobbing Uncle Tom looked like you told him he couldn't kill people. Because of his forgetful mind the party won't start until 10 and everyone is at that stupid ceremony back at the Riddle Manor while we have to stay here!" Hermione huffed "It's unfair!"

"Why couldn't Blaise come?" Draco groaned

Hermione rolled her eyes "_Because Draco_, he's in Italy for a family reunion" she slowly got to her feet and did a long stretch before taking up two balls of snow and throwing them at the boys.

The one thrown at Draco landed right on his face, but the one thrown at Harry missed by a long shot and took off the head of Harry's sculpture, the entire figure crumpled soon after the heads disappearance.

"Hermione!" Both boys hissed in freaky rage filled synchronization

She didn't answer and did exactly what her brain said. Spinning on her heels and running away, the boy's trailing right behind her.

%^%^%^%

Emma had a large frown on her face as she watched Tom inspect the 10 individuals that had managed to get through the maze of obstacles and deadly traps that the Manor had become.

She hated all of them! Who were they to hinder her special day?! Who was Tom to forget her special day?! He was her twin!

'_You're giving me a migraine Emma!'_

'_Good. Maybe next time you won't forget!'_

Tom stopped his inspection to give her a small glare which she returned in full. "Calm down Emma" Dan whispered from next to her "It's just another hour, the Rathwall Manor has already been prepared and once this is over we will all apparate there"

With a sigh of defeat Emma did a quick scan before something her brain seemed to snap, something was not right here, she could feel it…what was wrong?

Emma gave a quick glance at the dead bodies lined up over to the end of the room and instantly it clicked. She hurried down from Tom's throne and grabbed the first out of the ten she reached.

"There were 45 of you, 10 came out alive but I only see 29 bodies, where are the rest?!" She shook the girl before her, glaring into her eyes

"I-I don't know!"

"Send a search party to the maze! I want all 6 bodies found now!" Tom hissed in fury

The second Tom shouted the command the doors flew open and in dashed Bellatrix "My lord I just found 3 of our deatheaters, there unconscious and there minds have been completely destroyed by legilimens!"

Dan walked up to Bellatrix "Who were they?"

"Roland, Maxwell and Renaldo"

Dan's eyes widened by a fraction, something that went unnoticed therefore alerting no one to his horror. Emma's reaction on the other hand had everyone shaking in fear.

A snarl tore from her lips as she drew her wand, a wave of murderous intent seemed to fill the room and magic began to pulsate through the air. "If one hair on _my_ baby is so much _singed_ I'll blow a hole in Albus Dumbledore's HEAD!"

%^%^%^%

**_1 hr 30 minutes before Emma found out_**

"Harry!" Hermione shouted, spinning around as she tried to locate the before mentioned boy. Terror flashed through her veins when the sound of explosions resounded down the empty hall.

In a split second the once boring day had turned into a disaster; six persons had apparated in dressed as deatheaters, Hermione had been upstairs with Harry and Draco while the guards had been downstairs. They had been looking outside and therefore saw when the supposed deatheaters started to fire off spells. The fight had quickly escalated to the inside of the mansion and Hermione deduced that they had to floo to the Riddle Manor; the only problem had been that the closet fireplace was in the library downstairs.

They would have probably made it to the fireplace and flooed to safety if not for Draco's bout of hysteria. The boy had started to hyper ventilate and shot from the room screaming that he was going to hide instead of risk his life to escape. Harry had ran off to find Draco, but only after informing Hermione that she was not to leave the room.

Hermione had initially listened to Harry's command but after the 10th explosion and none of the boys in sight she decided to find them herself and then they could get to the fireplace.

'_Hermione I can't find Draco I'm coming back upstairs and then we can hide in the master bedroom, the wards on the door will hold out against a few spells and by then we will have backup'_

Hermione paused _'We can't leave Draco!'_

'_Hopefully he's found a great spot to hide'_

'_I'll find him, you just wait'_ Hermione hissed

'_Well then you'll have to get by me then'_ Harry hissed back

Hermione chuckled _'I'm not in the room Harry, I'm already downstairs, just stay put, I wont be long'_

'_No! Hermione get back he-"_

She ended the link and continued with her trek; Harry could be soo selfish sometimes. Draco was there friend and Hermione worried that the boy was already in trouble. They wouldn't be in so much trouble if her mother had simply allowed them to bring there wands "You won't need a wand, she says!" Hermione hissed as she ran down the hall, well aware that she was entering a battle field; she paused in her tirade to head for the library, praying that Draco was there.

Suddenly the entire house was quite and Hermione was aware of which side had won, six on three was not a fair amount. Her steps become slower and she took small steps through the hall, her heels still made clacking sounds but hopefully no-one was close enough to hear them.

"Draco?" She entered the library and froze when she saw the blonde in the arms of one of the fake deatheaters.

"I'd like to see the Malfoys get out of this one!" The man laughed with mirth, throwing a struggling Draco over his shoulder "There's no way they can explain there heir being in a mansion with deatheaters"

Draco spotted her and relief flashed across his face, he mouthed the words 'help me' and Hermione nodded. She couldn't do wandless magic very well so she was resorting to the muggle combat she had learned last year.

"Brace yourself" Hermione mouthed to the still struggling blonde, Draco nodded and Hermione charged forward.

The man heard her approaching from her loud heels and spun around to be met with a kick in the gut. The fake deatheater fell to his knees in pain, gripping his stomach and dropping Draco. Hermione gave him one more kick in the groin before grabbing Draco and bolting from the room.

"Marco! Leo! There headed your way!"

Hermione heard what the man shouted but paid it no attention, they had to make it upstairs, if they did then they could hide in the master bedroom; hopefully the charms on its doors will hold out until help came.

"Where's Harry Hermione?!" Draco asked

"He's upstairs in the master bedroom! If we can make up there then we might be safe for a few minutes!"

"Hold it!" A voice bellowed behind them. Draco looked around and gasped when he saw all six black clad people behind them; if they had been a few seconds slower then they would have been caught.

"Hurry Draco!" Hermione hissed as they ran up the stairs, the blonde was lagging behind. She grabbed him and pulled him in front her, giving him a hard shove to move faster.

'_We're coming Harry! Get the door open!'_

'_Is anyone with you?!'_

'_All six! So make sure your ready to shut it!'_

'_Okay!'_

They were almost at the top of the stairs when the people following them finally got enough sense to send a spell. It was a stinging hex and it hit Hermione right in the back, she cried out in pain but still continued.

"Whatever happens Draco don't stop running!" she screamed at the boy as one more hit her in the leg

"W-what are you-"

"Don't stop!" The second the words left her mouth 6 stinging hexes hit her in the back in the same spot. A blood curdling scream tore from her lips and the mental walls she had in place to stop Harry from feeling her pain fell and with it so did her body.

She rolled down the stairs, adding further injury to her body. "Hermione!" Draco shouted in panic, no doubt ignoring what she had told him before.

'_Hermione?! Hermione!'_

Harry was panicking she could tell and she used what little strength she had to give one last reply _'Help me Harry'_

%^%^%^%

'_Help me Harry'_

Harry bolted from the room; Hermione wasn't answering, why wasn't she answering?! "Hermione!" He shouted as he speeded down the stairs, Draco was nowhere in sight and had no doubt been captured.

He shot through the front doors and watched in horror as the six fake deatheaters prepared to apparate away.

Reality seemed to fly through the window as rage consumed him "**NO!**" all six men were thrown to the ground; the sickening crunch of bones vibrating threw the air as an unknown force pushed down on them.

Hermione and Draco were left floating in the air; Draco looked relieved but Hermione was not moving. With a swish of his wrist the two individuals were quickly by his side and Harry slowly took Hermione into his arms. Her condition had his rage reaching a critical level.

"Mione?" He whispered in desperation, moving away a lock of her hair "Please wake up, look at me Hermione" But she didn't move, she didn't wake up and Harry's rage meter went off the charts.

"Harry you need to calm down" Draco tried to inform the green eyed boy as he gently lay Hermione on the ground "You already broke every bone in their body! They can't move, lets get back to the Riddle Man-"

"**Shut Up!**" Harry shouted at Draco, his voice leaking rage.

Draco felt himself freeze in fear when Harry looked at him; his eyes were an eerie red, the same colour of the Darklord's. He watched with bated breath as Harry took slow steps to the writhing and screaming forms on the ground, each step the green eyed boy took had the snow melting and revealing the grass beneath it.

The screams amplified when Harry pointed a small finger at the writhing forms **"Crucio"** "Stop! Please!" One of them shouted in anguish

Harry gave a dark chuckled, **"Why should I? You hurt my wife!"** Harry walked up to the one that had dared to speak **"Do you know how much pain you put my Hermione through?" **

The man couldn't answer, he was still screaming in pain **"Answer me!" **"I-I-I'm S-S-Sorry!"

Harry grinned and proceeded to stand on the mans back, sending him into another reel of screams **"Your all so stupid"** Harry commented as he flicked his wrist, the wind momentarily picked up and the second it died down the screams soared in volume.

Lying on the ground spewed about were the arms of all six individuals. The once pure white snow was now tainted a dark crimson **"What compelled you all to risk you lives? Dumbledore ?" **Another swish and three went blind; there eyeballs literally melting to the ground, with their sight went their life.

"**Its so fun killing idiots"** a snap of the finger and two exploded, coating Harry in blood **"No wonder father does it…now how should I end you?" **Harry took small steps around the man before halting **"I know" **He whispered in a sickly calm tone. He placed a thumb on each temple and proceeded to apply pressure, a large amount of magic began to culminate and Harry literally began to glow a red colour **"Coques****(1)****"**

"Ahhhhh!"

Blood began to drain from the mans mouth as what looked to be a sticky white liquid poured from his ears and nostrils, his body began to violently convulse and his skin began to sprout bubbles that popped to release yellow pus. This dragged on for a full 10 minutes before the screams died down and the body stilled.

Harry grinned **"Well that was fun"**

Multiple pops resonated through the air as deatheaters began to appear and Harry's magic spiked **"I won't allow you to hurt Hermione!"** A vortex of fire swirled around the trio, keeping away the newcomers.

Tom appeared directly in front Harry and took only a second to glance around to understand what took place. "You need to calm down Harry" He said to the boy.

But Harry didn't seem to see Tom and the fire blazed, no one could get close, not even Emma who desperately wanted to reach her daughters side.

'_Harry, stop'_

The fire immediately vanished and Harry whirled around to face Hermione, she was barely sitting up but was staring directly at him _'I'm okay'_

Relief rushed through Harry and he ran to her side, pulling her into a tight hug "_Never_ do that again!" Hermione nodded a small smile on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Latin for Boil<strong>

**Read and Review!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER**

**Finally I get to upload this! I was focused on a different story for a bit but anywho here it is!**

**Chapter 16**

Lily Potter was more than a little horrified at the sight of 6 mutilated bodies floating in the centre of Hogsmade, Dumbledore and James stood over to the side quietly speaking while a group of Aurors tried to undo the spells used to keep the bodies airborne.

When James floo called her she hadn't thought much of the situation but now that she was actually here it was another thing entirely.

"J-James who are these people?" Lily asked aghast.

James frowned "Rockwood, MacMillan, Jones, Welsch, Mills and Rosewall"

Lily's eyes widened by a fraction "B-But didn't they all retire? W-what did T-they do?! H-How did Voldemort find them?!"

"It's more the other way around dear, before they left the office they were raving about finding Voldemort's hideout, but you know them, that's what they always say and they were never right so we thought nothing of it" James looked at the bodies before giving a dejected shake of the head "Looks like they found it. They never told us the location so there deaths we for naught… Rockwood was the most gruesome; his insides were literally melted to goo"

"M-My baby has to go up against a monster like this?!" Lily looked like she was having a mental breakdown "James, H-He can't do it!"

Dumbledore watched Lily's display with sharp eyes, James had better get her under control, if Lily were to leave with Joshua then people would begin to question the prophecy and that would put him in a tight spot.

Lily began to hyperventilate, her magic seemingly take a spike as she held her head in pain "W-wait, w-where is Harry? W-why aren't we searching for him?!"

Fear rose up in Albus the second those words left Lily's mouth and before anyone took sight of the situation he had apparated himself, Lily and James to his office in Hogwarts.

Lily immediately separated herself from next to them, her wand already drawn "What did you bastards do to me?! Why the hell would I treat my Harry like that?! Why would I treat that BRAT Joshua better than Harry?!" She held her head in pain as memories assaulted her brain "Why the hell do I still think I'm a muggle-born?! I found out yrs ago that I was a pureblood!"

James looked like the world was falling apart "Do something Albus! You said the spell wouldn't lift for another 4 yrs!"

Albus said nothing, he simply waved his wrist and Lily fell to the ground in an unconscious heap "The loss of Harry along with the strain of taking care of Joshua caused the spell to degenerate faster than I anticipated, her breakdown just now caused the spell to giveaway…worry not, it will only take a few minutes for me to put it back into place. Keep a close watch on her"

James nodded and Albus went to work, he could not afford for things to fall apart now. Joshua was the chosen one because Albus willed it so. Lily's love for Harry would not do and this was the only way to fix it.

It was wrong and illegal but that did not matter as long as it was for the greater good.

%^%^%^%

Draco was giddy as he stood next to Hermione and Harry looking upon the heaps of presents underneath the Christmas tree. He loved Christmas because it added to the mountain of gifts he already had.

Standing before them were the parents "NO ONE will touch the presents until AFTER dinner" Narcissa said in a strong tone. Draco felt his world begin to crack "And just to inform you this year you will only get two presents each from your parents" Draco's world shattered.

"WHAT?!" Draco and Hermione shouted in horror, Harry didn't really care since Tom didn't spoil him and usually gave him one gift for Christmas, 'It will teach you to appreciate the small things in life' was what Tom said

"Mother tell me Aunt Cissy is lying!" Hermione hissed in rage "Why must my usual 8 gifts be reduced to a measly 2?!"

Emma looked like the world was against her "It wasn't my idea darling, nor was it Cissy's, it was Tom who thought up the plan…Tom says you and Draco are spoilt and to fix this we would have to do to you what he does to Harry"

"Please tell me tell that doesn't entail one present for birthdays?" Draco whispered to his father

"Well, you would get one present from us Draco but depending on who comes to the party you could get more, but no more than one from a person"

Hermione started to sob and Draco followed suit while Harry merely walked up to the tree and touched a gift, his hand went right through "Half these are fake" he stated

"That's because Tom thought it would be better for you to get your hopes up and then crush them" Emma said

All the kids stared at the smirking Darklord and all had one thing in mind _'Sadist!'_

%^%^%^%

Emma sat in one of the velvety couches watching as the kids searched for the genuine presents that had their names on them. Her mind shifted away from them when Remus and Fenrir floo'd in, Remus held 3 gifts while Fenrir held none. Hermione was ecstatic that she wouldn't get only 3 presents this year.

Emma had her eyes focused on Remus, she didn't trust him. She had never kept secrets from her family before but she would keep this one. Emma rose to her fee and left the room, something that no one missed, she had been on bad terms with Fenrir because of her treatment of his mate but she cared little for that.

She entered the Riddle Manor library and sat before the large fireplace, her thoughts were all over the place as she remembered what exactly took place in Remus's head all those yrs ago.

"_Legilimens"_

_Emma felt as if her soul was separated from her body and when she opened her eyes she was standing atop a lake, the full moon was up and pacing on dry land while occasionally sending snarls at her was a dangerous looking grey werewolf._

_She waved her wrist and large mirrors suddenly appeared before her, they reflected the different memories that Remus had. They all proved his innocence which pissed her off, she was just about ready to go when the wolf howled, this time in anguish, it kept looking at her and digging at the ground._

_Emma was confused, just seconds before it looked as if it wanted her dead. The werewolf continued its charades until Emma finally looked down._

_She gasped, the lake contained at least twenty different memories, all that were submerged and out of her reach, no matter how hard she tried she could not seem to reach them. With a hiss of frustration she finally stopped trying. _

_She left the mindscape, hissed the answer everyone was waiting for and left the room. That werewolf had wanted her to see that. Those memories were sealed by someone with a large amount of power and that someone could be no one other than Dumbledore. Did that old coot seal Remus's memories and then give him fake memories so that the werewolf would seek them out? Or maybe Dumbledore sealed them because they were things he didn't want Remus to remember? She did not know and until she did Remus would forever be an Enemy in her eyes._

_She would not tell Tom or anyone else for that matter, Harry would have his temporary happiness._

Emma stared at the blazing fire intensely, if Remus was like this could there be others? Emma gave her head a shake; she was jumping to conclusions when there was still the fact that Remus could be a spy.

With a sigh she stood and made her way back to the living room, the kids were just opening the gifts, Bellatrix and Severus had also joined the group. She took a seat beside Dan and watched.

The first gift they opened rewarded them all with similar looking necklaces; Hermione's had a book shaped gold locket which hung from a ruby encrusted gold chain, Draco's was a dragon shaped locket hanging from a sapphire encrusted gold chain, it had emerald eyes and was obviously made with care, Harry had a basilisk shaped locked that hung from a emerald encrusted gold chain, the snake had glowing red eyes and much like Draco's was intricately designed.

Hermione−much like Emma expected− looked pissed "Why do _I_ get a book?" her tone was calm but everyone could the rage alight in her eyes.

Emma looked at Dan to explain it; she had already explained why she didn't get more presents so now it was his turn to explain why she didn't get a pretty design like the boys.

Dan sighed before standing from his seat and walking to Hermione's position next to the large tree "Those aren't normal lockets sweetie, they function like muggle projectors, it projects the image of the holder to the person with a twin locket, and it can be used for communication when you're at school. You're supposed to be a muggle, so to draw attention away from the locket it was given a simple design"

Hermione nodded and Emma pouted, it was unfair that she had to battle the tides to get Hermione to understand while he said a few words and Hermione was calm.

Harry lifted up his locket and flipped it open, inside was a mirror that reflected his face "How does this work?" He asked Tom

Tom took out a similar locket from his pocket and flipped it opened, immediately a thin sheet of glass formed in the air and on the glass was the perfect image of Harry and everything around him. Once Tom had opened his locket Harry's glass activated and Tom's image appeared.

"Each parent has the twin to their child's locket" Tom informed them as he put back the locket "I think Carlito gave a Centaur shaped locket to Blaise"

They spent 30 minutes playing with the lockets before they went onto the other presents. They weren't as important as the first so Emma once again focused her attention on Remus.

The werewolf was talking with Severus off to the side of the room while Fenrir watched with gritted teeth.

"Emma love I think it would be proper for you to stop trying to burn Remus with your eyes" Dan said calmly from next to her

"I can't help it, I don't trust him" she closed her eyes and took a calming breath "Shall we go for a walk love?"

Dan gave a small smile before taking his wife's hand and proceeding outside, hopefully this would distract her.

%^%^%^%

Joshua grinned as Ron drooled over the Nimbus 2000 he had gotten for Christmas, usually the boy wouldn't have seen it until tomorrow but since something big happened in Hogsmeade he would be staying with the Weaslys until his mother came for him. Speaking of his mother, she had been acting weird before his father had floo called. She would pause at random moments and stare at things in wonder; it was as if she didn't know what they were or where she was.

"Hey Ron, I think we might need reinforcement for the 'stone'" James whispered to the redhead, they were surrounded by other redheads and he didn't want to be heard

"What kind of reinforcement?"

James smirked "We need Granger, she's smart and we'll need her kind of smarts"

Ron frowned "Why do we need that know-it-all bookworm?" he asked in contempt "She always acts like she's better than us and why are you calling her smart? I thought you thought she was a dumb?"

"She's not dumb!" James hissed, his eyes taking on a murderous glint that had Ron backing up in the old couch.

"B-But you said-"

"I know what I said! I just didn't want you to know that I-I-I liked her…"

Ron's looked hilarious as he tried to figure out if he was in a nightmare "YOU LIKE GRANGER?!"

Joshua quickly clamped a hand over Ron's mouth before dragging the boy along with him up the stairs and into the room he used while there. "_This_ is why I didn't want to tell you!"

Ron quickly removed himself from Joshua's grip "You have heaps of girls throwing themselves at your feet! Why would you like Granger?! You treat her like crap and she thinks you're a wimp! She would never like you back!"

Joshua rolled his eyes "I don't treat her like crap because I want to okay?!"

"Then why do you?!"

"To get her attention!" Joshua shouted, his face taking on a shade of red almost as bright as Ron's hair "She's hated me long before we even reached Hogwarts and the only time she even pays attention to me is when I'm mean to her, she doesn't even care that I'm surrounded by girls while at school…that's why I want her to follow us, we'll have to work together for this and then she can see how nice and cool I am and then fall in love with me"

Ron wanted to point out the flaws in that plan, like the fact that Granger probably wouldn't agree and would tattle on them; there was also the fact that Granger was too smart to fall in love with the boy that spent most of his life tormenting her. He wanted to point them out but that would crush Joshua and he definitely didn't want his ticket to fame dropping him because of one comment.

"I can't say I agree with your choice in women…but I'll help you anyways…so how exactly are you planning on getting Granger to go along with this?"

%^%^%^%

Hermione was anything but happy at the fact that Harry started school the same day as her; now here she stood alone in the centre of station 9 ¾ , it wouldn't have been so bad if she had at least been able to see her husband but sadly he had to leave hours before her.

"Hermione!"

Her head snapped in the direction of the familiar voice and she saw the Patil twins making their way over to her, no doubt it was Parvati who had shouted her name.

She smiled and greeted them before they made their inside the train.

%^%^%^%

Dumbledore felt depressed; nothing seemed to be going his way. First it was Voldemort's retaliation for the attack near Christmas which was to have 6 raids at different points all in the same day at the same time; then there was Lily's seal failing and now it was a harsh berating from Minerva who had overheard him speaking to Severus about the attack on Halloween that he had orchestrated the man had not yet been informed of his involvement; for some reason unbeknownst to him the portraits failed to inform him of her arrival. No doubt the castle was angry at him for putting the children in harm's way.

"You try something like this again and I swear I will hex you into the next life!"

Dumbledore failed to see the smirk Severus wore due to him trying to calm down the rabid woman; he had already come to the conclusion that Ms. Granger was not a part of the lost Granger family, the child was smart and kind hearted, not to mention she got into Gryffindor, no Granger had gotten into Gryffindor before and so he was positively sure that she was of a pure heart. Now all he had left to do was to make her a part of Joshua's group, the boy would do well with the girls smarts, her current friends had ascended greatly in their studies with her help.

"Are you even listening to me?!" Minerva shouted

Dumbledore gave a crooked smile "Of course I am"

Finally he understood the saying 'Hell Hath No Fury like A Woman's Scorn'

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review<strong>


	18. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER: YEAH! I don't own anything K?**

**AN: I finally got it over with! Ugh! I am telling you exams are terror! So I haven't read it over as yeah but it's still all good!...nobody's mad right…of course not!**

**Chapter 17**

Hermione was more than a bit annoyed when Joshua and Ron pushed open the compartment door and entered without being told to. The twins, Neville and Lavender were playing a round of exploding snap while she indulged herself in Hogwarts A history, it wasn't her type of entertainment but it passed the time.

"What do you want Potter" she practically hissed, looking up from her book to glare at the 'golden pair' as they were currently titled "Can't you wait until we reach Hogwarts to start my torment?"

"We need to talk" Were the only words that left Joshua's mouth

…_weird, he usually says more than that_

Neville was immediately on alert "Talk about what?"

"None of your business" Ron snarled "We weren't talking to you, you blasted squib!"

Neville didn't even look like he registered what Ron said and simply ignored the redhead by turning his attention to Joshua "Hermione is our friend, so yes I believe it is our business to known what you plan on talking about"

Hermione sighed, things were about to get ugly and she did not wish for so much attention when they weren't even a day into the new term. She rose to her feet "Don't worry Neville I can handle myself" the boy looked ready to protest but a well put heated glance in his direction shut him up.

"Let's go" she said to the pair who had come to fetch her before leaving the compartment. They found an empty compartment which they entered.

"So what do you want Joshua?"

_Hurry up fool I have better things to do than waste my time with garbage!_

"We need your help to get the philosopher's stone" Hermione feigned confusion to Joshua's statement "What now?" she asked, looking at them as if they had lost it.

Joshua grinned, seemingly smug that for once he knew something she did not and he spent 5 minutes relaying how he had spied and overheard a conversation he was obviously not to have heard. The boy wasn't as stupid as Hermione had first imagined because he had actually gone to read up on the stone and told her basically what she already knew.

"So you want me to help you find this stone which is on the FORBIDDEN 3rd floor simply because you feel that it could be FUN"

Joshua chuckled nervously "Well when you put it that way it sounds a bit foolish-" _It is foolish you blasted git! _"-But just think of it as an adventure to explore Hogwarts"

Hermione sighed

_They are idiots but I can use this to my advantage. This way I can't get in trouble if I'm caught because it was his idea_

She made a show of pondering their offer before standing "Okay, I'll help, but only because you'll end up dead otherwise"

Joshua looked ecstatic, which freaked her out immensely "Great, we have to meet up tonight to go over planning"

Hermione nodded and left the room, she couldn't help but wonder if maybe she had just made the wrong decision.

%^%^%^%

Angela grinned as she plopped down next to Harry at their table in the great hall; the twins were sitting opposite them while Victor sat a few seats down with his friends. Harry wasn't really paying attention to anything; he was simply skimming through his notes on Necromancy.

"So how was your holiday Harry?" she asked "I went to the Caribbean, it was wonderful!"

Harry said nothing and she promptly gave up on him "How about you guys?" she turned to the twins

Luka grinned "We went to Hawaii, the muggle's there were hilarious! They wore these weird clothes and they spoke weird and one of them spilt this weird drink on Lucia when she lying down! The food was delectable and-"

Lucia elbowed Luka in the side "Be quiet! If you haven't noticed by now, Harry has a practical tomorrow to raise something from the dead"

Luka immediately looked solemn while Angela looked guilty "Sorry Harry" they both whispered quietly. He didn't answer but luckily they were saved from an awkward silence when Kakaroff entered the room.

"I have a few announcements before dinner will be served" Kakaroff started the second he was on the podium "The following groups are currently the top 3. We have The Dragoon's in 3rd place with 18009 points!" Those at the Dragoon table jumped and shouted "In 2nd place we have The Aves with 20089 points" Those at the Aves table squealed, Aves only accepted girls so there was no surprise they squealed "Then in 1st place we have The Order of Basilisks with 30500 points!" Unlike the other tables no one jumped or squealed they merely exchanged smirks, the aura that the table exuded was pure power.

Kakaroff was pleased by their display of order and nodded his approval "That is all, you may now commence with dinner"

Food appeared on all tables and the noise level promptly increased. Harry quietly reached for a scone to nibble on while he memorized his text; he wasn't really focused on the words but was more focused on if he could shadow walk across seas to Hermione. He prayed it worked when it was finally time to assist her in her quest.

"Hey Harry it's almost time for bed" Angela whispered to him

He snapped his book closed "Then I'm off to bed"

%^%^%^%

Sirius Black sat at his seat at the staff table watching as Joshua talked animatedly with Ron at the Gryffindor table. Granger sat close to them talking to her trio of friends. Occasionally Joshua would look at her for a small amount of time before going back to his conversation with Ron.

Sirius smirked "I think your boy is smitten for one Ms Granger" he whispered to Lily who sat next to him

The redhead smiled "I'm quite aware of that" she shook her head "When they were younger she only had eyes for _the brat_ so I guess Joshua will take this opportunity to win her"

At the mention of Harry aka 'the brat' Sirius felt his mood fall, he had treated his own godson like crap and now that he was gone he had no way to atone for his sins. The boy had only wanted love, love that obviously no one other than Remus showed him, Sirius still did not understand why he treated Harry the way he did, it simply did not add up; what also didn't add up was the way Lily had treated him, from birth she had favored Harry over Joshua.

His conscience told him not to go to Dumbledore with his query therefore he did not, the old man was starting to behave suspicious his eyes were constantly on Lily as if waiting for a bomb to drop. If Remus was here Sirius would have been able to talk to him about these things but his friend had already left.

The truth would come out eventually…at least that was what he hoped.

%^%^%^%

"So from what they told you there's a Cerberus on the 3rd floor?" Padma asked from her seat around the library table. The others were seated as well and all were watching Hermione created a list on a blank parchment.

"Yes and from what they told me, it's a puppy"

Neville watched Hermione with mild curiosity "How did they even find that out?"

Hermione chuckled "Hagrid has a large mouth. They simply talked it out of him" she finished her list and everyone shuffled closer to get a better look at it.

Lavender stared at it in confusion "Music, healing potions, sharp weapon, bandages…what's all this?"

"A list of things I'll need, Cerberus are weak to music but I'm currently trying to figure out where to get it from"

Neville grabbed the paper and shook it as if it was mere garbage "Why are you helping them?"

Hermione sighed "I already told you Nev, I want the stone for my Uncle"

Lavender rolled her eyes "Well if it's this dangerous why won't you let us help?"

Hermione smiled "Who said you weren't helping?"

%^%^%^%

A dark figure sat quietly in a well moonlit room, the face was barely visible but due to the lowered hood it was easy to see the dark blonde hair that fell past it shoulders. Lying in the bed that he sat across from was a woman; her body was as still as the dead and the moonlight that showered her pale skin made her look just that. Her hair was so white it almost blended in with her skin, the red dress that she wore made her beauty seen ethereal and her red lipstick stuck out against her skin.

"_Mon très cher __amour(1)…_" The figure whispered, the voice having the thick rich baritone of a French man "_…__S'il vous plaît __attendre encore un __peu(2)_" He kissed her lips lightly, running his hands through her locks.

"You will wake soon"

%^%^%^%

Hermione drew the curtains around her bed, wandlessly cast a silence charm and proceeded to quickly opened the small necklace she got for Christmas, she waited no more than 2 seconds before the thin mirror expanded and reflected the image of Emma.

"Kyaaa!" Emma squealed "How are you Hermione?! mommy's great! Were you lonely and wanted to see mommy's face?"

"Mom I need you to do something for me" Hermione said flatly, ignoring what Emma had just shouted. Thank the heavens she had enough brains to put up a silencing charm.

If possible Emma squealed louder "What can mommy do for you?" Hermione briefly noted that the bookshelf behind her mother belonged to Tom; no doubt Emma was in his study at the Riddle manor.

"I need you to send me my I-pod via an owl; I need you to spell it so that it functions in the magical world and doesn't short-circuit"

Emma blinked "Why do you want it…"

"Um I'm showing one of my friends some of the things muggle's have made…it'll make my cover more believable"

Emma's eyes slightly narrowed "Oh really?" Hermione gulped, her mother was no fool on the contrary she was very far away from it "I hope you aren't doing anything _stupid_ dear"

Hermione shook her head rapidly

Emma smiled "Good, then I'll send it Wednesday… I hope you can wait a day"

"Thanks Mom…well goodnight, Tell Dad I said hi" She snapped the locket shut and took a deep breath to calm her nerves. Her mother was scary.

%^%^%^%

"Hermione!" Joshua shouted as he ran through Hogwarts halls, said girl he had called was slowly making her way to potions without anyone of her usual group.

"What is it Joshua?" She hissed in annoyance, stopping to regard him with a heated look

"The dates been changed"

She blinked, not comprehending what he had just said "The date for what?"

Joshua rolled his eyes "The day we get 'you-know-what' from 'you-know-where'" he grabbed her wrist and pulled her along as he spoke "Dumbledore's planning on hiding it away somewhere else because he's suspicious that someone's trying to steal it…at least that's what I heard my mother say to Sirius last night in her office"

Hermione frowned "Let go of me! I know my way to class!" she struggled against his grip but failed to get loose, men would always be stronger than women. She gave up and settled with being dragged "So when are we proceeding with the plans?"

"Monday at midnight" they finally reached the classroom and entered, immediately the class turned to see who had arrived. Much to Hermione's charring they began to whisper about 'secret lovers'. In the corner of her eye she caught Draco's livid look and knew that either she would be getting a shouting later via her mother or during summer break she would have to deal with Harry, Her uncle and Emma all at once.

_Curse the world!_

%^%^%^%

Harry sat in the throne like chair that was situated in front the fireplace of the common room. Standing before him were 4 individuals, all at least 3 years his senior and all without a symbol on their close. They didn't seem intimidated by the fact that Harry was watching them as if they were the most annoying things on earth. Angela was spread out on the couch to the right of the small group; she was painting her nails with mood changing nail polish. To the other side of the group Lucia sat in another large couch, Luka was laying down with his head in her lap while she read her notes.

"So are you going to start speaking or not?" Angela asked without looking up from her work "As you can see Harry is busy"

It was a lie of course and the incredulous looks on the four individual's faces said it all, they had walked on Harry speaking with the 2 girls.

The lone girl of the quartet stepped forward, her bright red hair reminding Harry of the bloodtraitors. She fell to one knee with her head held low "I wish to join the order of the Basilisks, my is Arietta Von Dulcess" her voice held the respect Harry deserved and that got her on his good side "I'm in fourth year, I have accumulated 4589 points and I would not put your group to shame on my intellectual level"

"Are all of here to join?" Lucia asked. They nodded "So you are all friends I presume?"

Arietta shook her head "I am the only one from 4th year; I have never interacted with these boys before. We only met upon arrival in this room"

"Ah!" Angela said both in acknowledgement of Arietta's words and in awe of her pink glittering nails "So what do you think Harry? She got brains, points and the thing you love the most…respect"

Harry yawned "You may join if you so please, when Luka wakes he will take you through the process…the others of you I am not certain are up to standards"

Arietta squealed, The Order of Basilisks was currently the most popular group, if you didn't have points or even took effort to make them then you were not accepted. "You can sit next to me" Angela told the girl as she scooted over, Arietta sat down and immediately started up a conversation with the dark skinned youngster.

The shortest of the trio of boys stepped forward, his hair was a deep ebony that flowed in curls to his shoulder and clashed with his deep blue eyes "Look, I have no points whatsoever and we aren't smart either but we know a leader when we see one…" all three fell to their knees "We ask for entrance into your group, I am 3rd year-"

Harry rose, immediately cutting off whatever else the boy was about to say "Lucia you and Angela decided which of them will stay or go, I'm off to bed"

Angela looked aghast "But Harry it's not even 12 in the evening!"

He ascended the stairs without backwards glance.

%^%^%^%

Tom was having a cup of tea with Dan in his office while they had a conversation about the crazy women in their lives. "Last night Emma blew up the kitchen again" Dan sighed as he sipped the calming Earl Grey

Tom chuckled "What was it this time? An ant?"

Dan sighed "I wish, at least when it was an ant she only destroyed the counter…this time there was a blotch of dirty that would not disappear no matter how much she scrubbed it…"

Tom raised a brow "Why didn't she use magic?"

"She and Bellatrix had a bet that she wouldn't us magic for the day…"

Tom was puzzled "Then how did she destroy the kitchen…"

"Remember that flamethrower she got from that muggle store because she thought it was 'cute'"

Tom nodded; he could see where this was going "Well she decided to burn away the blotch and all the other blotches"

Tom laughed, his sister was a wonderful person to go for entertainment "Well if you think that's hilarious then wait until I tell you what Bella did last night-" he stopped speaking when the locket he wore around his neck began to warm up.

He removed it from its hidden position in his robe and snapped it open, a mirror popped out and Harry appeared. The boy was no doubt in his bed; the canopy was drawn to give privacy.

"Father I am bored…can Hermione please attend Dumstrang?"

Tom rolled his eyes "We've had this conversation countless amount of times Harry and I will continue to give you the same answer…no. it's a weekend, what are you still dong in bed"

"I was in the common room with a my friends a few minutes ago but I felt like I had to call you before you died from deprivation"

Tom blinked "Deprivation of what?"

Harry grinned, something he only did around family "My love of course!"

Tom scowled "Cheeky brat!" Harry laughed "But you still love me! Anyhow I'm off to give Kakaroff hell!" Tom hated to admit it, but Harry was right about dying from deprivation. He held the child dearly, he was his son after all.

"Don't give him too much hell now"

Harry merely smirked before ending the conversation. Tom stared at the blank air where his sons voice and image once was before putting away the locket.

Dan watched the action with knowing eyes; that was how he felt whenever he thought of Hermione. "So Tom, what were you saying about Bellatrix?"

%^%^%^%

Hermione immediately knew something big was about to happen when three 4th years ran into the great hall out of breath with tears streaming down their faces. "There's a huge white fox heading this way!"

The hall was quickly in an uproar; and the teachers were trying their best to calm them down. The loud howl that resonated through the castle only made it worse.

Hermione flew to her feet and her friends quickly followed "We need to go! Someone's after the stone!' that was all Joshua and Ron needed to hear. All 7 children easily slipped through the Greathalls doors without being seen before hurrying through the corridors.

They halted when the ground seemed to vibrate "Quickly! Into a classroom!" Hermione shouted, everyone herded into a close room and all became silent. The ground shook stronger and finally they heard a howl so close it caused fear to ignite in their veins.

It slowly got farther away and everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"How do you know someone's after the stone Hermione?" Neville asked, they were making their way to the Gryffindor dorms that held a few things Hermione thought they would need.

"That Snow Fox is the one that attacked us in the Forbidden Forest. After what the boys said I had my suspicions but they have been confirmed…Dumbledore is out of the school on a ministry meeting and suddenly the school is attacked as a distraction to get the stone…we must hurry…"

%^%^%^%

Harry had a tingling in his head that had him worrying for Hermione's safety, it was dinner time and it hurt to talk with his friends; usually the tingling meant Hermione was doing something dangerous…then again she could simply be in potions and a cauldron exploded…that was probably it.

The assigned date for the secret 'Mission' wasn't until another few weeks so he could rest easy. She was safe.

%^%^%^%

Hermione stood on the corridors of the 3rd floor with Joshua, Ronald, Neville, Lavender and the Patil twins surrounding her.

"Are you sure about them?" Ronald ask in irritation, giving Neville a hard stare

Hermione gave his hair a hard tug which resulted in a soft yelp "Behave Ronald! Its either they come or I stay!"

Ron lifted his arms in surrender, "Okay Okay! Just stop pulling my hair"

She huffed before facing the group "Now let's go over the plan, Joshua and I go in with my I-pod to make the Cerberus fall asleep…hopefully the person before us already did that and we won't have to waste time." She stopped ensure she had their attentions before continuing " then you all come in and we make our way through…I gave everyone a few of the Weasley twins contraptions as weapons so please use them with care as they are limited" Everyone nodded "Most of all, watch each other's backs!"

All seven kids faced the large door that could no doubt lead to their deaths "Are you ready?!"

"Yeah!"

%^%^%^%

**FINALLY! I HAVE EXAMS UP TO MY NECK! But guess what? I still managed to do this! Yeah!**

**(1) My dearest love  
><strong>

**(2) Please wait a little  
><strong>


	19. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER: YEAH! I don't own anything K?**

**AN: I AM SOOO SORRY! I had this major writers block that I've finally destroyed! My exams were officially over as of June 10 and I am FINALLY UPDATING! BIG THANKS FOR STAYING WITH ME GUYS! I reread the first 7 chapters and almost had a heart attack at the mistakes, I'll fix them the second I'm finishing with this story!**

**A LONG CHAPPY FOR THE LONG WAIT!**

**Chapter 18**

Hermione went in first with Ron and Joshua; she had her I-pod on full blast but realized it was not needed. The large three headed dog was already lulled to sleep by the sound of a piano that seemed to be playing from a small stone. Whoever had done this was definitely skilled; getting a stone to release music was a hard enchantment to do.

"Well that's one obstacle taken care of" Lavender said as they tiptoed past the giant dog, the trapdoor was already open but they could not see what was inside due to the dark "I'm a bit afraid of what's down there"

"We all are, but we can't afford for whoever's down there to get the stone" Neville said, they were all standing around the trapdoor, no one wanting to go first.

Hermione looked at Ron, a dark thought entering her mind. She slipped behind the red head "Well off you go!" she said before promptly pushing Ron inside, the red head screamed as he went down and still continued to scream even though they knew he had reached.

"Weeds! The weeds are killing me! They're killing me!" he cried

Joshua looked at her like she was mad "You killed him!" he accused

Neville rolled his eyes "No she didn't, no one wanted to go first so she just gave Ron a boast of confidence–"

"–Down the hole" Lavender chuckled

"Well at least now we know what's down there" Padma said over Ron's cries for help "Its Devil snare, Professor Sprout told us about it in class remember? Its love the dark and the damp. They constrict the more you struggle"

"You hear that Ron?" Parvati shouted down "Stop struggling and you'll live"

If anything the boy seemed to struggle more as his screams got louder. Hermione sighed "Let's go" she said before jumping down, she landed in the vines followed by everyone else. She saw Ron surrounded by the killer weed and with a roll of the eyes she pointed her wand at the plant "_Lumos Solem_!"

The plant seemed to shriek as it shrunk away from the light and promptly dropped them all to the floor. "Are you okay Ron?" Joshua asked as he pulled his friend to his feet.

"Okay!?" Ron hollered as his face turned a dark red "She just tried to kill me! We should have never brought her along!"

"Without Hermione you idiots would have never gotten this far" Lavender hissed "You lot should be grateful!"

Ron looked ready to explode but Hermione gave him a look that had him grumbling 'killer-bookworms' instead.

"We have more ground to cover, let's go" She said, leading there way through the underground cavern with her lit wand.

"I think we should turn back" Joshua whispered to Ron "I don't feel like dieing"

"This was your idea!" Ron hissed back

"We can't turn back anyways" Hermione cut into the boy's conversation "The only way out is back and unless one of you boys can fly then we can't possible get out. We have to go forward"

Joshua tried to sputter out a reply that he wasn't really afraid but Hermione merely ignored him, she settled instead with telling Neville to protect the girls. He knew she could take care of herself…the only problem Hermione could currently see was apologizing to Harry for not including him later.

%^%^%^%

Harry continuously tapped his foot as he waited in line to complete his exam with Professor Lucari, the exam was simple enough, they merely had to bring back to life a dead squirrel. They all had to wait outside the classroom, until their allotted time since the professor didn't want those who had refused to study copying what the others did.

Harry wasn't fidgeting because he was nervous, oh no never that, it was because the bad feeling in his gut had increased tenfold, he was now positive Hermione was doing something stupid and the only thing he could think of was the Philosophers stone. Something had probably gone wrong and he needed to get to her side; it would have been a simple task to disappear, especially with Kakaroff's help but sadly the Necromancy exams were being held on the night of a new moon, the best time and he could not leave.

"Elizabeth Bloomfield"

Harry frowned for the first time hating that his last name started with 'R'.

%^%^%^%

"Okay, can anyone explain to me how we'll find the correct bird – I mean key to open the door?" Parvati asked, voicing the question most of them wanted to know. The current obstacle was finding the key suitable for a door to move on and given the flock of flying similar keys, that would be difficult.

"Hey I see a broom!" Joshua said, pointing to where some brooms were against the wall "If we can figure out which one it is then I can fly and get it"

They all turned to Hermione to see her views on the idea, she seemed lost in thought. "What do you think Hermione?" Neville asked

"I think it's a good idea, but first I need to try something – _Accio door key_!" Hermione sighed in defeat when nothing happened. It seemed like they would have to go with Joshua's idea "There's a spell against summoning so we'll have to go with Joshua's idea." It made her feel like she was depending on a penguin to fly.

"First things first" Padma said "Finding out which one's the key"

"It could be any of them!" Parvati shouted in despair.

"Hey look at that old one!" Ron laughed "It's too old to even fly properly!"

Hermione switched her gaze to where Ron had been pointing then to the door they wanted to open, the door itself looked quiet old. She began to seethe internally when she realized Joshua and Ron had basically gotten them through this obstacle; she felt like ripping out there insides.

"Joshua get the key Ron's pointing at, the doors fairly old so its common sense for the key to be as well."

With his skills, Joshua took 1 minute and some seconds to get the key, after that Parvati used the portable stone wall the Weasly twins had given them to keep the angry keys at bay, giving them enough time to get to safety.

The next room resembled a graveyard; in the centre of the room was a life size version of wizarding chess. Ron started to salivate at the lips and tried to run across the board, key term tried. The knight immediately pointed a sword at him, halting any advances.

"Please tell me we won't have to win this thing to pass" Joshua whispered in fear.

Neville cracked his knuckles "Only one way to find out"

The girls nodded in agreement. Hermione took a moment to assess the situation before coming to a conclusion "If this is anything like wizarding chess then we need someone who's really good at the game to lead – I'm not doing it" she said before anyone suggested her name. She was more than a bit sure that the game would be as violent as normal wizarding chess and she would rather watch safely on the sidelines.

"I'm good at chess!" Ron piped, "Bishop to B12!"

Nothing happened. Hermione glared at the redhead "Can you for once stop jumping headfirst into these things!" she let out a breath before pulling Padma aside "It didn't move, even though he sent out a command, it didn't move. The question is why"

Padma bit her lip "Maybe if he actually went unto a piece, you know like sat on it or something, maybe you have to touch it for it to move."

Hermione nodded; it was worth a shot "Ron, you need to either be on a piece or keep touching it for it to actually move"

Ron immediately jumped unto a black knight "Bishop to B12!" he repeated "Hey it still isn't moving! What's the point in bringing along a Ravenclaw and Little miss know-it-all if they can't even figure this out!"

"Shut up Ron!" Neville and Joshua shouted at the same time "You're not even half as smart as Padma/Hermione!"

Both boys stared at each other in disgust "Stop repeating what I say!"

"Are you deaf?!" they synced once more.

"I wasn't following you I said Hermione/Padma!" They scowled "Shut up!"

While the boys were having it out, Hermione and Padma came to another conclusion "We all have to participate" Padma said "So all of you chose a piece."

"This doesn't seem safe" Parvati whispered as she wrapped her arm around the leg of a bishop, her sister doing the same with the other bishop "Wizarding chess is a very dangerous game…"

"It won't be that bad" Lavender replied, climbing unto the shoulder of a castle.

"Have you ever played Wizarding chess before?" Neville asked, he had taken the other knight.

"_I_ have, I'm rather good, only Ron can beat me" Joshua said, he had his hand wrapped around the leg of the king.

"He wasn't asking you." Hermione said from her perch on the Queens shoulder "You had better win Ron because it seems like the second you get attached you can't move" It was true, they could no longer move from wherever they had attached themselves to the pieces.

Ron grinned when the white knight moved "Finally! Bishop to B12!" He pointed at the one that didn't have Parvati on it, the black piece moved forward and without waiting sliced a pawn to pieces.

"Um…please tell me they can't do that to us" Parvati whispered

"They can't do that to us" Neville said

"Are you lieing to make me feel better?"

"Yes"

30 minutes later Parvati and Neville were on the ground in the remains of their pieces. Parvati had a twisted ankle and a gash to the head but Neville seemed to be alright and was carefully wrapping her head with a piece of his torn uniform.

"Checkmate" Ron shouted with a grin. Hermione's Queen slid to the opponents white king and lifted her sword before quickly slashing the king to pieces.

Hermione jumped off the second she knew she could move and ran over to her fallen friends "Don't worry Parvati, it doesn't look that bad" She told the girl after examining the gash.

"Its going to scar I tell you! It's going to scar!" Parvati sobbed

"Oh hush up it's just a little bruise" Joshua said as he and Ron walked over "Well lets go on then, we have to reach the stone"

Parvati glared at the boy "Don't tell me to hush up! You aren't the one with a twisted ankle and a gash to the head!" She took up a piece of rubble and promptly threw it at Joshua who clumsily dodged "Do I look like I can walk you idiot!"

Hermione grabbed Parvati's hand before she could continue her assault "Neville will stay here with you – understood Neville?" the boy nodded "Good, everyone else lets go."

The second they had moved safely passed the board and were through the door someone screamed in fear. Surprisingly it wasn't Lavender or Padma, instead it was Ron. The boy ran over to the side, making gagging sounds as he brought up what he ate for dinner – which was a lot.

Hermione scowled in disgust before looking at the remains of a troll on the ground. It was headless, and from the splatters of blood and brain remains all over the ground and walls it was obvious its head had been blasted off.

"It seems our thieving friend saved us a bit of trouble" She said, pinching her noise to block out the rancid smell "Ron doesn't look like he'll be able to move – Lavender bring him back to Neville and Parvati. Come on Padma, Joshua"

Hermione walked off to the next door, she went in first followed by Joshua and then Padma. The second the door closed, purple flames rose up to block it, the door in front them was subsequently blocked by black flames. A table appeared in the centre of the room with seven small vials containing some kind of liquid and a piece of parchment.

"This is ridiculous!" Joshua shouted "How many more of these things do we have to do before we actually reach!"

The girls said nothing though they silently agreed; instead they walked over to the table and inspected the piece of parchment.

_Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,_

_Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,_

_One among us seven will let you move ahead,_

_Another will transport the drinker back instead,_

_Two among our number hold only nettle wine,_

_Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line._

_Choose, unless you wish to stay here for evermore,_

_To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:_

_First, however slyly the poison tries to hide_

_You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;_

_Second, different are those who stand at either end,_

_But if you would move onwards neither is your friend;_

_Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,_

_Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;_

_Fourth, the second left and the second on the right_

_Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight._

"Please tell me you girls know what this thing is saying" Joshua pleaded; looking down at the parchment like it was the bringer of all horrors.

They ignored him "Three of these are poison, 2 are nettle wine, one takes you backward and the other brings you forward" Padma said.

"And if we go by the clues then from left to right we have Poison, nettle wine, potion to move forward, poison, poison, nettle wine and potion to move backward" Hermione said as she grabbed the potion to move forward and the one to move backward. She handed Joshua the one to move forward "Here you go Joshua, the only person I can think of that would be so bold as to enter Hogwarts for the stone is Voldemort and you as the chosen one should defeat him"

_I hope whoever's in there tears you apart_

Joshua looked at her in amazement "Wow, I've never met someone who isn't afraid to say his name – I'm proud of you Hermione!"

Hermione held back a scowl, she didn't like the way he had started to look at her, and ever since they met at the start of the term he had been giving her googly-eyes. It was disconcerting.

"Right, so if you would stop leering at Hermione then you can make haste to defeat Voldemort" Padma knew Voldemort wasn't the one behind there, after all Hermione was doing this to get the stone _for_ Voldemort

"Don't worry I've been trained since I could walk to fight the darklord."

Hermione almost rolled her eyes; it all depended on _when_ he learned to walk.

"Well go on then, Padma will go back and when it refills I'll follow her."

Joshua nodded and shakily opened the vial, the girls bit down on their lips to stop from laughing "Don't follow me Hermione; I don't need your help."

"I won't" Hermione said.

"You guys should try and find way out and alert the staff."

"We will" Padma reassured.

"Well, I'll be going then."

"Stay alive" Hermione said, holding down laugh "Remember your _training_"

Joshua took an audible gulp and quickly ran through the flames before he lost his nerve. Padma faced Hermione "You aren't going back are you" she stated more than asked.

"No, I'm going to wait here a few minutes and then follow; hopefully he's dead by then"

Padma rolled her eyes "You can't kill him Hermione, how will you explain it? Dumbledore will get suspicious; I mean you just happened to be with him when he died? Ron will be ecstatic to place all the blame on you"

Hermione sighed "Your right, well whatever, I guess I'll go help him."

"The person in there is strong enough to conjure a snow fox, even you can't take him."

"I'm not going to try and defeat him, I just need to get to Joshua, wherever he is and somehow get the stone, then get out of there."

"That plan is majorly flawed Hermione."

"I know, but it's the only one I can think of where I might not die in less than 5 seconds, well wish me luck – try and find a way out and contact Professor Snape"

"Will do – best of luck"

Hermione drank the now refilled potion and walked through the flames.

%^%^%^%

Lucari looked at the boy before him in undisguised shock, he always knew Harry had a natural affinity for Necromancy but this just proved it with flying colours. Not even 2 solid minutes after the boy had donned his black gloves – an item all Necromancers wore – he had the squirrel up and moving. The boy had a determined glint in his eyes, something Lucari had never witnessed before, usually Harry was nonchalant to his studies, something must have brought this on.

"Excellent Mr. Riddle, you can rest assured your grade will be rewarding"

Harry nodded "Well sir, I must be on my way."

Before Lucari could question him on what had brought on such a determined fire Harry had left the room. Lucia was waiting on him outside, she fell in step beside him; she wanted to ask him how he finished so quickly but didn't. He looked distracted.

"Lucia, I need you to head to the headmaster and tell him to inform my father that Hermione is in trouble" Harry said

"What will you be doing?" Lucia asked

"I'll be at Hogwarts saving her life"

Lucia didn't ask him if he knew it was almost curfew, nor did she ask for what reason he had to be at Hogwarts, instead she asked something else "You have a portkey to Hogwarts?"

"No, but I have my own ways of getting in"

Lucia didn't question him further and turned off at an intersection, heading off to Kakaroff. Harry watched her go. The moment she was out of his field of vision he closed his eyes and focused solely on Hermione; after a few minutes the sound of a heart beating filled his ears, it was feint at first but slowly got louder.

He opened his eyes, revealing them to be a pitch black and the shadows flared to life, becoming like fire as they whipped around him. They consumed him in a black dome and in under a second the passage was once again virtually empty.

He felt like he was floating through water, it skimmed over his skin and brought him closer to the heart beat. When he finally stopped floating the black dome disappeared and he found himself jumping aside to dodge a curse. He looked around from his position behind a pillar and saw Hermione taking cover behind the pillar parallel to his. Joshua was unconscious on the ground beside her and a blonde, red eyed man was firing curses at them.

She smiled at him in relief "Hello Harry! How nice of you to join us" she greeted

"You have a lot of explaining to do!" Harry hissed back as he shot off a bone-crushing curse at the man "This is way too early!"

Hermione shrugged "I never thought he'd go after the stone so early"

"Who is he anyways?"

Before Hermione could answer 4 reducto's hit her pillar, blasting it to smithereens and sending her and Joshua flying painfully into the opposite wall.

"Hermione!"

'_I'm alright' _Hermione mentally replied

"You kids have no manners these days, if you want to know who I am then you ask me." Harry whipped around and saw that the man was standing right behind him. It made no sense! He was across the room a few seconds ago "I am Nicolas Black," the man was definitely French, his accent wasn't thick but it was still noticeable "King of the Britain and France vampire empire"

'_Oh shit' _they both thought

%^%^%^%

"Headmaster I urge you to heed my words" Lucia said "I am not lying"

Kakaroff sat back in his chair and regarded Lucia with a glare. He had been about to head off to bed when this girl arrived "The fact that Harry told you about his family shows that you are close, but I still do not understand why he is not here himself"

"That is because he is already at Hogwarts"

Kakaroff flew to his feet "What did you say!?"

Lucia sighed "Harry said he already had his own way of getting into Hogwarts – he has already left, so if I were you Headmaster I would inform his father, you wouldn't want anything happening to Harry because you took too long to contact his father now would you?"

%^%^%^%

"Haha I won!" Emma cheered as her bishop beheaded Tom's king.

Tom scowled and glanced at Dan who had already beaten Bellatrix. They were in his office playing Wizarding chess, Males versus females and so far the ladies were leading by 4 points because he couldn't seem to beat Emma. She was scary good at the game.

"You cheat" He told his twin "Let's go another round and this time I _will_ win"

Emma smirked "Do remember you promised to buy me a villa and to go on a date with Bella if we won"

"I will not lose"

"Oh poor lord Voldemort, losing to his twin _sister_" Emma cooed gripping Tom's cheek and giving it a hard tug "Poor baby"

"You might be my sister, but if you do that again Emma I will cut off your hands and feed them to the dragons"

Emma blinked, not relinquishing her hold "Do you even have dragons"

"I'll get one _just_ for you" Tom hissed, his eyes glowing red

Emma chuckled nervously and slowly let her twin go "There there Tom, no need to get violent."

The fireplace roared to life and they all looked over to see Kakaroff's head in it "What do you want?" Emma scowled "My brother and I are bonding and you're wasting our time"

"My lord!" Kakaroff started urgently, alerting everyone to trouble "The prince has left Dumstrang and gone to Hogwarts!"

"_What?_" Tom hissed, slowly rising to his feet and walking over to the fireplace.

"His friend young Lucia just informed me that he left after his Necromancy exams – he says the princess is in trouble."

"WHAT?!" Emma growled, she grabbed a pile of floo powder and threw it into the fireplace "DUMSTRANG HEADMASTERS OFFICE!"

She appeared in a whirl of green flames in Kakaroff's office. If anyone asked, Lucia would swear she saw the devil himself. The flames seemed to lift off Emma and her eyes flashed with malice.

"Those exams were over minutes ago, you took that long to inform us?! _Oh_ _you better hope nothing's happened to my baby or else you_−" She grabbed Kakaroff's shirt and with an amazing show of strength hauled him to his feet "– _Will wish you were never born._"

%^%^%^%

Harry took small steps away from the Vampire "Why does an immortal want a stone that grants immortality?" he asked

"That is none of your concern" Nicolas hissed

"From the sound of your voice you don't seem to have found it as yet"

Nicolas scowled "It resides within the mirror and I know not how to get it – but you, maybe you could get it for me, boy"

'_Do it Harry, the second you have it Shadow Walk and get Joshua and I out of here"_

'_Why do we have to save the brat?'_

'_Because Dumbledore will be suspicious if we don't' _

'…_Fine'_

"I'll do it, but promise you'll leave Hermione alone"

Nicolas nodded "You have my word"

Harry walked over to the mirror of Erised and watched as an older version of himself appeared, his hair was as long as ever but his muscles seemed to have filled out and he had an even more deadly glint in his eyes than he did currently; he was dressed in expensive robes and looked bored with the world. Wrapped around the older versions arm was Hermione, Her hair flowed to her back in beautiful tresses, framing her flawless face and giving her a sexy appearance, her curves had filled out and the gown she wore showed just how much she had grown. Standing between the two was a little boy of probably no more than 6, he had Hermione's curly brown hair and Harry's startling green eyes, in the boy's hands was a red stone.

The little boy smiled at the younger Harry and reached us to give the older Harry the stone. The older Harry promptly pocketed it and stared at his younger version who immediately felt a weight in his pocket, the same one in which his older one had just placed the stone.

"Well what did you see, did you get the stone" Nicolas asked

Harry turned and faced the vampire "Yes, I did"

"Then give it to me, you have my word no harm will come to you or your friends"

Harry almost snarled at the man that Joshua was more pest than friend. Instead he poised a question "Tell me why you want it."

'_What are you doing Harry!?'_

'_Getting some answers'_

'_Are you insane!?'_

'_Maybe'_

Nicolas scowled and looked ready to lung but Harry quickly revealed the stone and pointed his wand at it "If you so much as move I'll blow it to bits and don't even bother thinking it'll take too long to do the wand movements – I know wandless magic."

Nicolas visibly calmed. He leveled Harry with a glare "My fiancé was subjected to a curse by a _witch,_ that put her in an eternal sleep – she has been that way for years and I can no longer bear it, all the curse breakers I have consulted are useless" he gestured to the stone "This stone has healing properties, it might be able to bring her back"

"So you're doing this because it _might_ bring her back" Harry sighed before promptly shadow walking to Hermione's side "Sorry but your excuse isn't good enough"

Harry's shadow flames began to twirl around Hermione and Joshua, but before they disappeared Hermione stepped out and walked over to the fuming Vampire who looked ready to tear her apart.

'_Hermione what are you doing!?'_

She didn't reply.

"I don't know what you must be going through because I have never lost a loved one" she said to Nicolas "I would love to help you, but you must realize that the Philosopher's stone gives immortality; you would not wake her, because she is already immortal"

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!"

Hermione gave Nicolas a sympathetic look "I understand you are upset – I might be able to help, I highly doubt you have tried _everything _my family comes from a line of dark magic, there might be a spell or ritual to help you"

"I highly doubt that in the last 200 yrs I have not tried _everything_"

'_Hermione lets go now!'_

'_Not now Harry, this man needs some serious counseling; could you imagine living 200 yrs without me?'_

'_No'_

"My family have books that are rare, highly rare and they have been passed on through the family for generations – they are single in copy so there is no way you would have seen them" she reached out her hand "Let me help you"

"I don't need the help of a _witch_"

"Do you want to see your lover awake or not"

Nicolas sighed "I do"

"Good. You need to get out of here, my friends probably alerted the teachers and if you're caught it's off to Azkaban. I'm going home for summer; if you're the vampire king then you'll find me"

Nicolas nodded "What is your name girl?"

"Hermione Granger and the boy with the green eyes is Harry Potter"

"What about the other"

"He's unimportant."

"Well Ms Granger−"

"Hermione"

"Well Hermione I must tell you that I do not do well with disappointment – but if you do find a cure, I will forever be in your debt." In a flash Nicolas had disappeared.

Harry eyed Hermione "You know the curse he's talking about don't you" he stated

"Of course I do Harry, I'm a bookworm remember? I know the book with the ritual to reverse it as well"

"He'll be your debt then− The Vampire King of _Britain_ and _France_ will be in _your_ debt"

"Yes and the first thing I'll have him do is support Uncle Tom. Vampire's come into the title of King by defeating the previous King. For Nicolas to have defeated the King of France and Britain, he must be scary strong" Hermione grinned "I suspect the Snow fox he conjured earlier ate away his magic which is why he didn't just kill us off right away – what luck, now you better go before the professors arrive"

Harry nodded but just before leaving he walked over to Hermione and gave a lingering kiss to the head "I'm glad you're safe"

Hermione giggled "Only because of you Harry"

The second Harry disappeared in the flames Snape, McGonagall, Sirius, Lily, James, Dumbledore and 10 aurors ran inside the room.

"You have a lot of explaining to do young lady" Dumbledore said, the twinkles gone from his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>ONCE AGAIN THANKS FOR WAITING FOR A LOOOONG TIME! READ AND REVIEW! :)<strong>

**No flames please, i hate them, they demotivate me :(**


	20. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER: Ummm I don't own anything K?**

**AN1: I know its late but i already explained why...i kinda hate this chapter, i just read it and i hate it! i felt the same way with my other story...but well...i can't always get what i want**

**Chapter 19**

Hermione's eyes followed James as he paced the length of Dumbledore's office. The ten Aurors were keeping guard outside and the only other persons inside the office were Joshua, Padma, Neville, Lavender, Dumbledore, Flitwick Lily and McGonagall. Hermione would have felt safer if Severus had been allowed to stay. Parvati and Ron were with Poppy

"I would like a full explanation!" James blasted. "Do you kids know how much trouble you're in? Two of you are in the infirmary, one with a gash to the head!"

Dumbledore and Flitwick didn't reprimand James on his shouting as they wanted the same answers. McGonagall and Lily though would not have it.

"Don't you dare raise your voice at my cubs" McGonagall said, her lips taut. "I believe we can all arrive at a conclusion without you blasting off there ears"

"There's no reason to shout at them like that, especially my darling Joshua!" Lily almost growled.

"Now now ladies, James was simply trying to find an answer" Dumbledore said, trying to placate the furious women. This only earned him a few heated glares though.

McGonagall huffed, before looking sternly at her cubs "Explain children"

Finally given the chance to speak, Joshua flew from his seat and spewed his tale. Most of it was surprisingly true, well except for the part where he blasted Voldemort with a Reducto that sent him hightailing out of there. Apparently his last had been so powerful the magical backlash had knocked him unconscious.

Everyone, including James, Lily and Dumbledore stared at Joshua in disbelief. That part was simply _unbelievable_…literally.

Flitwick shot Padma a look that seemed to be bordering disappointment for going and pride for making so far. Padma saw his look and decided to get the apology out of the way.

"I'm sorry professor," she started. "But my friends needed me and I was not about to let them go down there by themselves. Disappointing you was never my intention…but my friends are very important to me"

Flitwick looked shocked at her words but that shock quickly disappeared and was replaced by full-blown pride "I like your choice of words Padma, maybe you were meant for Gryffindor–I am not disappointed that you went Padma, I am disappointed that you all saw fit to risk your life for a stone"

"Ms Granger, can you please tell us what happened in the last chamber? The stone is longer there" Dumbledore said. The twinkle was gone from his eyes, replaced by underlying suspicion.

All the adults focused on her. Most likely Hermione's tale would make more sense than Joshua's because no matter now they looked at it, Voldemort would not flee from a reducto.

"After Joshua went in I got worried. It was Voldemort in there, he could get killed! I didn't care about the stone; I just didn't want to see a friend die so I sent Padma to get help and went in"

Neville coughed, his face going red. "Are you alright Neville?" Lily asked.

"Yes Aunt Lily, just a bit of dust, that's all"

Hermione ignored the interruption and continued "When I went in I saw Joshua send a Reducto at Voldemort, but Voldemort sent one as well. They both collided and the blast knocked Joshua unconscious – I ran over to him and hid behind a pillar, but then Voldemort started firing at the pillar!" That was actually what had happened, except Hermione had spent a few seconds contemplating on whether or not to move the unconscious boy-who-lived. "The pillar blew apart stood in front Joshua– I wasn't going to let Voldemort kill our only hope of defeating the dark…Voldemort's wand had started to glow green and he looked ready to say some words, but then he stopped, turned and disappeared in black mist–you guys appeared right after"

Dumbledore could not find any flaws in Hermione's words; it even matched with Joshua's. It wasn't a magical backlash that knocked him unconscious but the blast from the explosion.

"Sadly it seems Voldemort got what he came for–the philosopher's stone is gone."

"I am so sorry Professor, maybe if we were fast enough or maybe if we had told you he wouldn't have gotten it…" Hermione whispered, tears appearing in her eyes.

Lavender coughed, her face turning as red as Neville's had before.

Lily looked worried "You might all be coming down with something. Come along lets bring you to Madame Pomfrey, I'm sure we've got all the answers…right James?"

James looked ready to protest but Dumbledore waved away his concerns "Let them go James, they went through a lot. I thank you kids for your effort and bravery"

%^%^%^%

Harry appeared in the exact spot he had left. He felt a bit exhausted after travelling so far, especially after all that drama with Nicola.

After releasing a few kinks from his bones he headed for Kakaroff's office, he already knew who would be waiting for him. He didn't have to ponder on whether or not Kakaroff had already gone to bed because there was no way Emma would let him sleep without knowing what had happened to Hermione.

Harry took his time walking through the halls, the dull light candles lighting his way. He stopped at the headmaster's office, spoke the password and entered. He wasn't at all surprised when he saw Kakaroff chained to his chair and Emma screaming profanities while she wore a trail in the ground. Dan and Tom weren't present but Harry assumed they were currently conversing with Severus in Tom's office.

Lucia, who had taken to standing quietly in a corner, was the first to see him. Relief flashed through her eyes "Welcome back Harry" she said in greeting.

Emma froze and turned to face him. She seemed to calm down when she realized he was standing in front her and not dead on the ground, Tom and Dan were contacting Severus as she spoke so she was still unaware of her daughters condition. "You will explain yourself young man!"

"Of course Aunt Emma," Harry said. He looked at Lucia "It's past curfew, you should head up."

Lucia nodded and quickly left the room. In the time it took Emma to leave–which wasn't even that long– Emma had called in for reinforcements. Tom, Severus and Dan were now both looming over him.

Harry felt his survival skills take over and he quickly presented the stone "It's an early Christmas gift father. Hermione and I got it for you…"

Tom, Severus and Dan shifted there heated gaze from Harry to the stone. Tom immediately doubled back while Dan and Severus stared at it in veiled astonishment. Harry decided an explanation was in order, maybe if he gave one his punishment would be mild.

"Hermione and I had this plan to get the Philosopher's stone after she found out it was in Hogwarts. We were seas apart so I learned how to use one of my necromancy skills to reach her, so that when the time came to retrieve the stone I could help her," All the adults seemed to be listening intently. "There was someone else after the stone though, the man who sent the snow foxes after Hermione. He tried to get it a few days earlier than Hermione and I had planned so she went in without me–I felt the disturbance and went to her aid…that's about it–well except the part where we got the vampire king of Britain and France indebted to us…"

"You did _what_?" Dan asked, shock seeping into his usual stoic tone.

Emma decided to but in before anything else was said "Well as long as my baby is okay I could care less about what is about to be said…so if you'll excuse me, I'm off to think up a suitable punishment for these two during summer break"

Harry felt a shiver go down his spine. They were doomed.

Emma waved goodbye, a diabolic smile on her face, before flooing back to Tom's office. The second she was gone Harry found himself under the scrutinizing looks of his father, Dan and Severus.

"I'd like to hear your story again," Tom said "And this time I would like _every _detail"

%^%^%^%

Fred and George weren't surprised when they saw Neville, Hermione and Lavender being escorted into the common room by McGonagall. They both looked like they had been to hell and back: covered in dirt and ripped clothes.

"Now you two are to get ready for bed right away! You have detention with me up until school ends" McGonagall gave them all stern looks before turning and leaving the room.

The twins were immediately on them, leading them all to seats at the fireplace.

"Alright, spill the beans! Did you–"

"–Get the stone? What did you–"

"–Have to do, and how the hell–"

"Did you all get caught?!" they finished simultaneously.

Hermione looked at them in curiosity, "I wonder...if you guys ever get girlfriends…will they be able to tell you apart?"

The twins blinked, before grins tore across there faces. They looped there arms and spoke as one "Worry not little Hermione, we have our set on a pair of beauties!"

"A pair of beauties?" Neville asked

"Oh yes, beauties. Gryffindor like us and a sight for the eyes…hey we're getting off topic here! Tell us what happened"

Hermione frowned and rose to her feet "Lets talk tomorrow, I'm covered in grime and I want to sleep." She waved goodbye and left, Lavender hot on her trail.

The twins sighed before turning there hungry gaze on the lone figure left behind. Neville swore they were going to eat him "How about you Neville?"

"U-Um…uh…toilet" and with those parting words Neville bolted up the stairs, Fred and George close behind.

%^%^%^%

Emma smiled, and as disarming as it was, Hermione was not fooled. She remembered the heated conversation she had with her mother using the locket. Emma had promised retribution for worrying her heart. The fact that Tom didn't have to concoct a diabolical plan to retrieve the philosopher's stone did not seem to matter.

Hermione shakily pulled her luggage behind her, she felt so naked without her friends. Emma's gaze was terrifying and worst of all her father wasn't there, he couldn't seriously be mad at her fright? He never got mad at her!

"Hello mother" Hermione whispered, stopping at her mothers side with her head held low. "I'm sorry"

Emma smiled "For what darling? Playing with a three-headed dog, participating in fatal wizarding chess or going up against a bloodthirsty vampire?"

Hermione flinched; Emma's voice was too sugar-coated, that was never a good sign "For everything and for not telling you– but it was suppose to be a present for Uncle Tom. I swear!"

Emma patted Hermione on the head "Worry not sweetheart, mommy forgives you"

Hermione looked up, hope in her eyes "Really?"

Emma's eyes turned to deadly daggers "No. You and Harry will be spending the entire summer at your grandparent's house. You will not communicate with Draco or any of your friends and you will both assist with anything you are asked of…without wands"

Balls of tears fell down Hermione's horror struck face "No! No! You can't do that! It's murder! I'll commit suicide I swear! Help somebody help me!"

None of the passerby's seem to notice or hear Hermione. Emma had the sense of mind to set-up notice-me-not charms, along with a mulfliatto.

"I hate you!" Hermione screamed as Emma grabbed her hand, ready to apparate.

Emma looked hurt "This is your fault Hermione. I have had enough of you putting your life at risk! You are my _only_ child, _do you understand that_?" Emma asked, stooping to Hermione's level so that she could grip her shoulders and give her a firm shake. "I can't lose you Hermione"

Hermione's anger deflated and she looked down in shame "I'm sorry mom."

Emma placed a chaste kiss on Hermione's head "I know you are sweetheart–now let's go your grandmother wants the attic cleaned"

%^%^%^%

Harry groaned as his cheeks were brutally pulled, "Oh you've grown so much since I last saw you!" gushed Amaulia Granger. "Your father needs to hurry up and get a wife−he should have married Francia when she was available, now she's gone and gotten herself married."

It was hard to see where Dan got his stoic attitude from when looking at Amaulia, if anything it appeared as if Emma was her daughter. Her face, didn't quiet show her age, she looked more 60 than the appropriate 89. Her hair was a deep brunette that was streaked in silver. She never seemed to be in a bad mood which caused her silver eyes to practically glitter.

"After all the trouble I went through for them they decided to break up and now he's wifeless and she's married with a child" she pouted and gave Harry's cheeks another hard tug "Well at least he has a cute son"

"Don't refer to men as cute, Amaulia."

Harry almost sighed in relief when Nicholie Granger entered the living room. Nicholie was the parent Dan took off of the most. He carried himself with an air of dignity and had the same sharp apathetic brown eyes as Dan. Like Amaulia he did not look his age, not one lock of silver hair could be found in his straight blonde locks. A cane, with a stunning dragon design, kept him upright.

Amaulia pouted "Well I think he's cute−Demetri and Regalio were cute when they were little as well…but now they've grown up. So sad, they should have stayed my babies forever"

"We can't stay babies forever mom" yelled an approaching voice from down the hall.

Amaulia smiled "Well then since you aren't babies anymore, please move out – you have a house in Japan if I remember correctly."

Two men entered the room. Both were as tall as they were handsome and looked as if they ran laps around the massive yard everyday; they both had silvery pools as eyes and lopsided grins, though one had blonde curly hair and the other brunette. Due to their similarities they were sometimes mistaken for twins, but the truth of the matter was that they were 2 years apart.

"You know we can't leave you and dad alone," the blonde man said. "Right Demetri?"

"Of course Regalio−well if it isn't young Harry, I hear you broke into Hogwarts and stole Flamel's stone," Demetri pulled Harry free of Amaulia's grip "The darks sure to win with your brilliance−I made a new dark curse, would you like to see? I heard you used the last one I showed you on those aurors that hurt my darling niece."

Regalio looked around "Speaking of which, where is our sweet princess? I'm sure she was in trouble as well"

"Emma's picking her up as we speak" Amaulia said. "Harry just arrived a few hours ago−ah, I just felt the wards shift, it seems they've arrived."

A few minutes after Amaulia's words, Hermione and Emma entered the room. Hermione didn't look happy.

"Hermione, I haven't seen you in a while sweetheart. I must say I love this punishment" Amaulia said, walking over to give Hermione a hug and kiss.

"I trust you remember what I said Amaulia," Emma said. "They are to be in separate wings; the only time they are to be in the same room is during dinner or work"

Hermione looked at Emma in horror. She had not been informed of this rule! "Mother, you can't be serious!" she cried.

"Oh I'm very serious. This is also a part of your punishment. You may be able to converse mentally but that matters not, it'll be torture not being able to see each other and you'll both tire quickly of speaking mentally." Emma gave them each a pat to the head before leaving the way she came.

"Soooo, now that Emma's gone how about I show you that spell I made?"

"No," Nicholie said. "Emma gave explicit orders; no playing−Hermione and Harry follow me. Your first task is cleaning the attic"

"But they just got here," Regalio whined, not at all sounding like the adult he was. "At least let Demetri show him the spell, it makes a person relive his worst nightmare, it's not one of his more gruesome spells−it's fun watching them scream though."

Nicholie gave his son a hard stare that had him backing up and holding up his hands in surrender. "Okay I get it. See you later Harry, Hermione"

Both kids waved goodbye as they followed Nicholie out the room and through the winding halls to the attic….which just happened to be MASSIVE. Hermione groaned upon seeing it.

"All these boxes are to be removed and their contents dusted. The room must be swept and the items assembled neatly−I am not expecting you to finish this all today, just remove the contents of the boxes." Nicholie confiscated their wands before leaving them alone.

Hermione pouted "They could have at least let us change!" she complained, peeping inside a box and recoiling at the mounds of dust. "Sweet Merlin! When was the last time they cleaned up here?!"

Harry picked up a book and blew off the dust; the small cloud that was produced was an asthmatic's worst nightmare. "At least they have anti-doxy wards on the room"

Hermione nodded in agreement, Merlin knows who they would have gotten to clean up in here if there were doxies, she definitely wouldn't risk the bite; she felt it once and that was enough.

"So Harry," Hermione started as she waved a hand and had all the contents of the boxes assemble themselves on the floor in neat piles, "How long do you think it'll before Grandmother relents?"

Harry grinned and proceeded to follow Hermione's example, only this time, the piles of dust were heaped into a pile "I'll give her a day"

"Oh please, I say three; it'll take her that long to convince Grandfather"

"Fine then, three−now lets talk about what happened after I left"

Hermione scowled and immediately started her tale. They spent the next 3 hours talking and laughing and joking around before their eyes started to droop and Amaulia fetched them for bed. They hadn't really wanted to part but conceded as they were too tired to protest.

In all honesty, Hermione and Harry had feared this punishment, but that was only because they had assumed Emma would tell Nicholie and Amaulia of their progress in wandless magic, prompting them to place wards on the areas they were to clean which would prevent them from using magic…but you see… Emma forgot to inform her in laws that the children knew a bit of wandless magic. Maybe it was on purpose since she really couldn't be too harsh with her _only_ child, or maybe she had truly forgotten. But that mattered not since even though Nicholie and Amaulia had promised to discipline the children, they ended up pampering them to picnics, games and books. Truth be told, they had managed to get the kids to work for 2 whole days before Amaulia decided they had done enough…she loved to dote on Hermione and Harry; they hadn't visited in so long and she refused to have their summer filled with work.

Regalio and Demetri rarely left their rooms or were in the house, which annoyed Hermione since she had wanted to spend time with them, so she devised a plan with Harry to get that time. It had been a simple plan that reaped much fruit.

Demetri had left one of his girlfriend's downstairs while he fetched something from his room. They were supposed to go to dinner. A mere second after Demetri left the room, Hermione and Harry casually strolled in.

"Oh hello Mindy!" Hermione said shooting a smile at the blond.

The girl looked at her in confusion "My names not Mindy…"

"Oh, Hermione, your mixing her up, this is Mandy! Mindy was the one Demetri took to that French restaurant"

Hermione blinked "Oh yes, my bad, Sorry Mandy"

The blonde turned red "My names not Mandy! And who the hell is this Mindy!? Demetri!"

Hermione tilted her head "Wendy then?"

"No!"

"Marcia?" Harry tried.

"No!"

"Kiki?"

"No!"

Hermione crossed her arms "Then who the hell are you? Demetri's new fling, just so you know he'll have a brunette version of you, here, tomorrow"

The girl growled, her eyes flashing, at that moment Demetri decided to reenter the room. The blonde stormed up to him and slapped him across the face "I am not a play thing!" she then turned to Harry and Hermione, "And for your information, I'm Mellisa!" She then stormed from the room.

Demetri looked dumfounded "What was that for?!"

Hermione and Harry shrugged.

"Well since you have nothing else to do now, how about we go see a movie?" Hermione asked hopefully.

Demetri looked like he was checking his planner in his head. He stood still for a few seconds as he thought before shrugging "Sure, I don't see why not."

The act of upsetting the girlfriend was repeated with Regalio and reaped as much fruition; these acts were repeated for a few couple time before Hermione decided she was satisfied. Regardless to say, both men could not understand why their list of lovers was so rapidly depleting.

Halfway through summer, Nicholas appeared. It was well into the evening and Amaulia and Nicholie had left for a quick errand. Hermione and Harry had been outside sipping on lemonade and munching on cookie's when he flashed to their side with his insane speed.

Hermione had been expecting him for some time, so she had browsed for the book in the library and shrunk it to fit in her pockets; she brought it around with her every day.

"I have come for what you have promised" Nicolas hissed, looking down at Hermione.

Harry hadn't stopped eating his food and seemingly ignored the vampire. Hermione reached into her pocket and enlarged the tomb before handing it to Nicholas "You will find what you need in here, I promise"

"If this works," Nicholas started, holding the book like it was glass. "Then you will forever have me at your aid Hermione"

Hermione smiled "I look forward to that aid."

Harry and Hermione had enjoyed their 'punishment' rather much. This glowed through when Emma arrived for them. She was immediately suspicious when she saw their happy faces. She had been expecting them to be begging to be brought home.

"Amaulia…did you follow my instructions?" Emma asked as house elves gathered the kid's items.

"Of course I did, they slept in separate wings and were only in the same room during dinner or work" Amaulia said; she was telling the truth, they hadn't been in _rooms _together, they had been _outside_ together.

"Hmmm" Emma mumbled, not at all convinced. "Well whatever, say goodbye kids"

Harry and Hermione quickly said their farewells. They had been hoping Runa and Rima−The Granger twin daughters− would have visited but alas that was not to be, but they still had a lot of fun.

"Now remember to owl" Amaulia reminded them.

"Of course grandmother" Hermione said.

"Okay, now let's get you two home, Draco's been miserable−we have to shop tomorrow, you have books to purchase."

With that said they apparated away. If this fun summer pointed to anything, it was the fact that their second year was going to be a blast.

* * *

><p><strong>READ AND REVIEW!<strong>

**Don't hate because this chapter sucked eggs! T-T**


	21. Chapter 20

**DISCLAIMER: Ummm I don't own anything K?**

**AN1: I know its late but there's a reason and very valid one at that...i have school and at this point in school i cannot afford to fail so i have been finding small free minutes to write on the story and finally the few minutes have paid up! So here's the chappy, i can't promise a sooner update, i'm sorry**

**AN2: so i planned up fixing the before chappy because it sounded REALLY rushed and i did...but now i can't find the document and so i lost motivation. It took a lot of my few minutes to fix it! Anyways, i'll try to fix it again and update, just looking at the chappy irritates me.**

**Chapter 20**

Harry frowned when he realized he was now standing at the Liverpool Warf. His summer was officially over and though he had missed his friends, he would miss his time with Hermione even more.

A small pat to the head drew his attention and he looked up at Bellatrix. She had a black cloak covering her body so that no one could recognize her.

She stooped to his level "I'm sorry your father couldn't be here Harry but he's a bit busy with his raid," She gave him a small smile.

Harry almost chuckled as a thought flashed through his mind. What would the other Deatheaters think if they saw Bellatrix smiling? Since He and Hermione were stuck at Hermione's grandparents for the summer they hadn't been around to see what Draco described as 'the beginning of an apocalypse' apparently Bellatrix and Voldemort, though not all lovey-dovey were now an item; it had to be kept under lock and key of course...couldn't have others knowing. This of course came as a surprise to only Draco as Hermione and Harry had seen the signs long ago.

Bellatrix was smiling a lot more recently, which was most likely due to the development of the relationship. Despite this though Harry was not to be fooled, he knew Bellatrix was still a few screws loose.

"I'm fine Bella," Harry told her.

Bellatrix didn't look convinced but relented; this was Harry after all, if he didn't want something to be known then it definitely would not be known.

"Harry!"

The shout drew Bella and Harry's attention; they turned to see Angela run up she was already dressed in her robes and was being followed sedately by Victor, Lucia and Luka. Angela flung her arms around Harry which caused Bella to raise a brow; what would Hermione think if she saw this?

"Hey Angela," Harry said with a smile, stepping back from the hug to greet the others.

"Introduce me to your friends Harry" Bellatrix said, looking at the next generation of Deatheaters.

Harry shot her an annoyed glance, he really just wanted to go; he had lots to do. Angela caught his glance and seemed to have caught on as she took it upon herself to introduce them.

"I'm Angela," She said with a smile. "And that's Lucia, Luka and Victor, we're Harry's friends."

Bella fought to hide back a grin, ohhh she couldn't wait until Hermione met this one "Great to see Harry's keeping good company – well I have to go now, goodbye children." She gave a brief wave before disappearing with a twist.

They all turned to Harry "Who was that?" Luka asked.

"My soon to be mother." Harry said as they entered the ship.

Heads turned when they entered the single common room and whispers flittered about. COB had actually managed to win the school cup last year despite being headed by a first year and having little members; it was the talk of the day apparently.

"The Eagles are glaring." Angela whispered, making a point to grin smugly at the defeated group.

All of them – minus Harry – looked around to confirm Angela's fact before following their green-eyed leader. Harry didn't seem to care for the watchful eyes; he didn't even look to confirm Angela's words, instead he quickly found a room where they all set down there things and took to lying on their beds.

Harry hadn't taken part in the conversations that passed about summer; he had listened though, apparently Angela visited her relatives in the Caribbean and the twins had gone to Egypt. They all gave him souvenirs; a globe that flashed all the Caribbean flags from Angela and a mini pyramid that glowed gold in the night from the twins. Victor hadn't gone anywhere but he seemed to have acquired a rare text on Necromancy and since he didn't study the subject he gave Harry the book; it was the best gift out of them all.

"Victor," Harry called; the conversations−which really and truly were only Luka and Angela talking− ceased.

Victor looked up from his book, acknowledging that he was listening. "I need you and Luka to gather the members of C.O.B in a room and retrieve me once it's done."

Angela looked puzzled "What's the meeting about Harry?"

Luka chuckled, giving Angela an incredulous look, as if asking her 'how could she not know?' Angela scowled, "What's so funny!" she hissed, training her wand on the blonde. Of course she was smart enough to know that Luka, despite his playful and boisterous personality was not one to be taken lightly. She couldn't beat him, plain and simple. "If you already know then just tell me!"

Lucia placed a placating hand on Angela's shoulder "He's just going to have a meeting to formulate our plans on gathering new members and winning the school cup; if you think about it there's not much else he'd have to say."

Angela looked at Harry for confirmation but the boy had already gone back to lying down; with a sigh Angela mentally agreed on the twin's views, there really wasn't anything else Harry had to say.

%^%^%^%

"So you're telling us you spent your entire summer at your grandparents?!" Parvati asked, staring at Hermione like she had lost it.

Hermione took a bite from her buttered toast before nodding.

"Did you hear that Fred?" George asked as he and his twin took seats before the small group.

"I believe I did George, sounded like she had loads of fun."

George sighed, shaking his head as he juggled what looked to be a small yellow cube between his hands "Much more fun than we did Fred."

Neville cocked a brow truly surprised that the twins of all people were complaining on how little fun they had over the summer. They were usually the ones who had the most fun given they played a lot of pranks, "What did you guys do? I went to France with Gran so I didn't get to come over."

Before the twins could answer Ron and Joshua waltzed up to take the seats next to them. "What are you guys talking about?" Ron asked. Lavender and Parvati glowered when he started to inhale the food while Hermione simply ignored the redhead's existence.

"Nothing you need to worry your little brain over," Fred said. Everyone, save for Ron and Joshua saw George slip the small cube into Ron's cup.

Joshua decided to try and engage Hermione in a conversation. "How was summer Hermione?"

"Boring,"

"Oh. That's too bad, I went to Romania," Joshua started to blush a deep shade. "I brought you back a souvenir."

Hermione ceased in reaching for a scone and turned her attention to Joshua; her interest was piqued. "What is it?"

"It's not much," he scratched his head as he stared anywhere but at her."It's something I found."

Hermione immediately lost interest; she grabbed the scone and bit into it before reaching into her bag and removing a book to read. Joshua looked a bit miffed at her obvious dismissal.

"So Fred, George, I've been meaning to meet your little sister," Hermione said, turning her attention back to her friends. "Where is she? I know she was sorted into our house."

The others gave the twins questioning looks as well; they had all been meaning to talk to her so as to judge her personality. It would be good to have three spies in the Weasley household, it was Dumbledore's little fort after all.

Ron was the one who answered "She's been cooped up in her room since last night, she's a bit shy and her only friend was sorted into Ravenclaw."

Hermione nodded; Ron still had his uses after all.

Lavender looked worried "We should probably get her−grab something for her to eat Parvati; it's not good to go to your first class hungry."

Parvati nodded and began to pile bits of food into a plate; the twins would remove whatever they knew Ginny wouldn't eat every few seconds or so. "That should about do it" Parvati mumbled absentmindedly, staring at the plate to determine if it was enough.

Hermione stood, a glass of pumpkin juice in hand "Let's go then− see you later guys." She was referring to the twins and Neville but Joshua and Ron seemed to have thought she was talking to them as well and waved.

"So what's the plan?" Parvati asked

Hermione shrugged "There isn't much of a plan really, we just have to treat her well and become friends− everything else will come in due time."

Lavender nodded "We should hurry though; we have charms with the puffs first thing."

They quickened their pace and were soon walking up the steps leading to the Gryffindor female dorms. "Which room did they say she was in again?" Parvati mused, trailing her eyes along the rooms.

Lavender shrugged "They didn't say"

Hermione frowned, she was not about to search every room for the girl, that would take some time and she refused to be late for her first class. Hermione was about ready to leave when out of one of the rooms popped a pretty brunette – well pretty didn't really fit her as much as beautiful did− her face looked to have been chiselled by the gods, with her high cheekbones, lush plump lips and haunting eyes. Hermione smiled when she saw the girl, she would recognize those dark green eyes anywhere.

"Hey Hermione!" the girl greeted upon seeing her; the girl swung her bag of books over her shoulder before levelling Hermione with a curious gaze. "Aren't you guys supposed to be at breakfast?"

"What about you and Raven? Aren't you guys supposed to keep your boyfriends company?" Parvati asked brazenly, smirking when the girl's light skin turned red.

"J-J-Just because we're together d-d-doesn't mean I'll neglect m-m-my work!"

Hermione smiled "So basically what you're saying, is, you misplaced your potions essay – again − and you were busy copying from Raven – am I right?"

The girl's shade darkened "No!"

"Yes she is Robin," A voice travelled from out the room the brunette had just exited. "You did lose your essay and you did copy from me."

Robin looked ready to retort but fell short when the black-haired version of her stepped out the room. Hermione found it strangely ironic that the Weasley twins, bringers of mischief and all things awesome were with the Blackwood twins, bringers of things rule based and work oriented.

A light bulb went off in Hermione's head and without a second to waste she posed a question "You wouldn't know where to find Ginny would you?"

Robin shrugged before regarding her twin "What about you?"

"Ginny? Oh I think she's in the third room to the left, if not then it's the fourth," Raven grabbed her sister's arm and started down the stairs. "Well good luck with whatever your here for, we're off to grab a quick bite."

They waved and were gone.

It was silent for a few seconds before Parvati giggled "Don't you all find it Ironic that−"

"The twins are in love with twins?" Lavender asked. "Or the mischievous twin duo is in love with the 'no to rule breaking' duo?"

"I think she meant both," Hermione said, turning to make her way to the third room. "Now let's go, we've wasted enough time."

Lavender took the initiative to knock but got no reply so Parvati shrugged and barged in. The redhead wasn't inside so they checked the next one. Lavender once again knocked and once again did not get a reply, following this pattern Parvati barged in. This time though the redhead could be seen sitting at a table scribbling away in a book.

"Ginny Weasley correct?" Hermione asked.

Ginny jumped, startled by the question and whirled out of her seat to face them. "W-Who are you?" Ginny mumbled. "W-Why are you in here?"

Hermione smiled softly "We're friends of your brothers; I'm Hermione, she's Parvati and she's Lavender," recognition flashed through Ginny's eye and she visibly relaxed. "We've been wanting to meet you for a while now and when we heard you were nervous we thought to try and cheer you up – here's breakfast...it's probably a bit cold now but it's better than nothing."

"Thank you," Ginny whispered shyly.

Lavender waved away the thanks "It's no problem at all, we want to be friends with you after all"

A beaming smile washed over Ginny's face "Really?"

Parvati laughed "Yes really."

%^%^%^%

Emma sipped her tea calmly as she regarded the platinum blonde before her. It had been two weeks since she'd seen the blonde and that was when they dropped off Draco and Hermione; at that time he did not look in any way like this.

The blonde looked like the world was on his shoulders, his usually well kept hair was out of place and being further mused by his fingers and if his clothes were anything to go by he was not taking much care to his mode of dress either.

Narcissa sat beside him wringing her hands and staring at Emma pleadingly "Please Emma, you have to help him – Tom's your brother, you must have a way of placating him"

"Narcissa...Lucius lost Tom's horcrux and you know how important that thing is, he entrusted Lucius with it for protection," Narcissa's shoulders sagged after each word. "To think he lost it, and in a bookstore no less, where hundreds could have picked it up...doesn't really make it easy to figure out a way to tell him this while stopping him from murdering Lucius."

Emma gave Lucius a sympathetic glance "How did you lose it anyways?"

Lucius sighed "I had a small scuffle in Borgin and Burks when we went to collect the books"

"...With who?"

"...The Weasley's"

Emma blinked in confusion "So it fell or something?"

Lucius looked reluctant to speak so Narcissa took over "He placed it in Draco's cauldron to prevent just that and then Draco decided he wanted a different one _without _telling him."

Emma slapped a hand over lips as she fought to hold in her giggle; Lucius turned red in anger "This is not funny Emma! My life is on the line!"

"Oh but it is, Tom is going to be furious!"

"I know," Lucius groaned, running his hand through his already mused hair.

Emma stood "Worry not, he hasn't noticed as yet so we have enough time to find it. We'll contact Borgin and Burkes and have a list compiled of all the customers that day," She flashed a reassuring smile. "Then we'll just visit each household, I'll have Dan help – he won't tell Tom so don't worry about that."

Narcissa rose and gave Emma a tight hug "Thank you Emma, you're a great friend."

Emma smiled "I know"

%^%^%^%

Kakaroff grumbled as he paced the length of his office; this was ridiculous! How could the Darklord ask such a thing of him? It was bloody hell near impossible...and to get it finished before the end of the term was simply...Sweet Merlin the world was out to get him.

With a frustrated sigh he sat down in his seat. There was no way he could refuse and from what the Darklord said he would have to construct an event to play along. Already he could feel the grey hairs.

Finally after an additional half an hour of pondering he stood and went over to the fireplace. It was already a week into the term and if everything went as planned the plan would be in operation by October.

He threw in a bit of floo and stuck in his head. Immediately he spied the old coot seated around his desk. The man looked surprised.

"Ah Kakaroff, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Kakaroff suppressed a frown "Dumbledore I have a proposal to make."

%^%^%^%

Hermione watched as Lily went around the room examining their potions; the woman ensured she congratulated Joshua profusely despite the fact that his was a total disaster. That woman was the reason Joshua was such an arrogant ass as well as the reason for the nightmares Harry tried to hide from her.

It was weird though because once and mind you only once, Lily had a slip up. She called Joshua Harry. Hermione would have only been mildly suspicious if that was all, but no, that hadn't been all. Right after the slipup Lily had looked around the room as if seeing it for the first time. It all happened in a few seconds of course; right after Lily was back to normal.

That had happened the second day after returning for second year and Hermione had a hunch as to what it was.

"Okay class that's it for today," Lily announced, clapping her hands together. "Now off to lunch with the lot of you."

"Are you coming Hermione?" Parvati asked when she noticed Hermione had yet to move.

"Go on ahead and save something for me," Parvati tilted her head as if to ask 'Why?' "I have to speak with the professor."

Parvati nodded, accepting the answer "Okay, see you later then." Neville and Lavender waved as they left with Parvati.

Once the classroom was empty Hermione approached Lily who had taken a seat at her table. She looked up and gave Hermione a warm smile; the smile caused Hermione to slow in her approach. If her theory was wrong, then this gentle warm woman was in actuality a fake.

"Professor, could I have a moment of your time?"

"Of course sweetheart, take a seat," Lily levitated a chair behind Hermione. "What is it dear?"

Hermione suppressed a frown "I need help with a charms assignment," Lily looked surprised, most likely confused as to why Hermione didn't just ask Flitwick. "Joshua told me how great you were at it so I thought...maybe you could help."

At the mention of Joshua's name Lily smiled "Tell me the problem."

Hermione fished through her bag and presented the parchment containing the question and a quill. The next half an hour was spent going through the question.

"Thank you for your help professor," Hermione said with a wave as she left.

Later tonight she would find out whether or not she was right.

%^%^%^%

"It seems a treat is in order for our children," Tom said taking a sip from his glass.

Dan quirked a brow before looking at Carlito and Lucius who both shrugged as they knew not what Tom was speaking of. They had all been in the sun room going over a bit of finance when the Darklord entered. The man had immediately ordered champagne for all of them before speaking his confusing words.

"What do you speak of Tom?" Dan asked. He put down the papers he had been going over to grab a glass of champagne.

Tom flashed a letter "Why this of course"

Dan resisted the urge to roll his eyes "And that is?"

"A letter from Nicolas Black," Tom smirked when he saw the surprise on the faces of Lucius and Carlito; he hadn't expected Dan to look surprised so was not put off by his lack of it.

Carlito slowly put down his glass before eying the letter "The vampire king of Britain and France sent you a letter?"

"About what exactly?" Lucius probed; in all truth some part of him had not believed the kids when they mentioned the vampire king. Now though he had no choice to.

Carlito stood and plucked the letter from Tom's hand; Tom scowled at that but did nothing, if it had been anyone else they wouldn't have gotten off with just a scowl.

Carlito scanned it and raised a brow "Fascinating."

"Well?" Carlito looked over at Lucius. The blonde sneered, showing where his son got the habit from. "Are you going to read it or not?!"

Tom gave the blonde a calculative glance "Your temper seems to be a bit shorter than usual Lucius...is something the matter?"

Lucius schooled his face into a cool mask and quickly threw up his mental barriers.

"Problems with Cissy maybe?"

"Can we get back to the letter?" Dan asked with an exasperated sigh, knowingly saving Lucius. Emma had explained the situation to him a mere week before.

Tom quickly reverted back to looking proud and smug "Continue Carlito." He waved his hand to bid the man on.

"In accordance with a promise to the young Miss Hermione, I Nicolas Black will offer the services of the vampire society of Britain and France towards your goals. Also in accordance with the promise I will only follow the orders of Miss Hermione and will only attend meetings where she is present as it is to her I owe a great debt, sincerely Nicolas Black."

Tom glanced at Dan, wondering what he thought of his daughter attending the meetings. He didn't think it would bother the man as she used to attend at different intervals before school.

"Dan?" Tom slowly asked.

Dan waved his hand to wave off Tom's question; he already knew what he was wondering "Worry not, we will make arrangements with Severus."

Tom stood fluidly and grabbed back the letter "Well I'm off to reply, take care with your business." And just like that he was gone.

%^%^%^%

Padma scowled, glaring down at the piece of parchment on the bed before them. Lavender and Parvati had backed away with gasps but Hermione, the owner of the bed, looked the calmest of them all.

"We have to show Neville," Parvati whispered. "He's the closest to the family of us all – he can help I'm sure." Lavender nodded in agreement.

"What do you think he'll do? Tell James and Dumbledore?" Hermione hissed. "They're the ones who did this – yes we'll tell Neville, but I'll have my family save Lily."

They nodded and turned their attention back to the piece of parchment. The parchment that had before been a charms assignment had rearranged themselves to form a list of glowing red words. There were at least 20 curses on the list.

"H-How did you find this out?" Parvati asked; she had been too shocked to ask before.

Hermione lifted an ordinary quill "I got it from Knockturn alley long ago, it's suppose to reveal the curses inflicted on a person when written with. You have to say _'Revalio'_ to see the curses though."

"So what's the plan?" Lavender asked

"First things first I'll tell my mom tonight after dinner then she'll tell my Uncle," Hermione said holding up her locket. "After that they'll probably find a way to reverse the effects; if they need us to help then so be it...Harry's lived his whole life believing his mother genuinely hated him...I'll destroy that belief."

The girls rested their hands over Hermione's fisted fingers and gave her encouraging smiles "And we'll help you." Padma said.

%^%^%^%

Seated in the centre of the Riddle Manor library was the unlikeliest of two persons; Emma and Remus. Fenrir, who would have been sitting close to his lover, was nowhere to be found but that may have been due to Emma stunning him and binding him in a room upstairs. Remus didn't know this of course, he had been called by Emma for what she titled 'An urgent matter'.

Remus watched in Emma in circumspection, he was not calm being in a room with only her. She had already blatantly showed and voiced her dislike of him.

Emma sighed, deciding that she had to get this done quickly. Fenrir would not be unconscious for long and Tom's Deatheater meeting would soon end.

"I wasn't planning on telling you this," She started. "But it'll make it easier and even if you prove to be a spy I believe I am enough to handle you."

Remus was officially on high alert; what was she talking about?

"Are you aware that a portion of your memories have been blocked?" She scrutinized his reaction. He looked genuinely shocked...then again that could be faked.

Remus jumped to his feet "T-That's not possible," he started to pace in place, running his fingers through his hair.

Emma fingered her wand, holding it tightly in her hand as she continued "That time I used Legilimens on you I saw them, they were blocked by a very powerful spell...one that I think only one person who was close to you could have done."

Remus let out a ferocious snarl "I should have known! That bloody manipulative fool!" he whirled on Emma who without a thought trained her wand on him. Her aim was deadly but Remus didn't seem to mind. "Is there a way to remove it?"

Emma's aim did not change "I hate you, you know that yet you trust me so easily – why?"

Remus smiled "You didn't trust me Emma, that's a far cry from hate – I can tell you're serious as well," Emma rose a brow at that, she was sure her poker face was solid. "I can smell your lies." Remus added as an explanation.

Emma sighed and slowly lowered her wand; she levelled Remus with a stare "I hope my unsurprisingly small trust in you is not unfounded," She said rising to her feet. "I found a spell to undo the block but because Dumbledore used a strong dark spell –not so surprising− I have to use a strong dark counter spell..."

"And..."

"It's going to hurt," She paused to twirl her wand. "Profusely."

"I can handle it," Remus said, walking up to her a bit too closely, causing her to step back. "Do it."

Emma nodded "We have to do it quickly, I fear Fenrir is already up,"

Remus looked confused for a mere second before he put two and two together "You did something to Fenrir didn't you..."

Emma shrugged "How else was I to get you alone? I stunned, gagged and bound him so let's hurry," Remus chuckled. "I already drew the circle so just lay there on the ground – what? I was doing the spell whether or not you were a spy – now lie down, don't want you adding an injury to that body of yours, Fenrir would be more than furious then."

Remus rolled his eyes at Emma's choice of words but lay on the floor all the same. She adjusted his arms and legs before stepping back and swishing her wand about, chanting softly under her breathe as she did this. After a full 10 seconds each slash was followed by a red streak and Remus convulsed, three convulsions later and he was screaming bloody murder.

He clawed the ground, drawing blood and fought against invisible restraints. His eyes were wide open and flashing amber; sweat rolled down his skin.

Emma was so concentrated on the spell she didn't look up when the library door banged open; the growl of pure rage that followed however was what truly caught her attention. She glimpsed towards the sound and almost groaned when she saw the crouched form of one Fenrir Greyback. She shouted one last chant before dragging her wand down in a chopping manner, the red flash that followed connected with Remus's forehead, drawing one last cry from the man before he became unconscious

Pure instinct caused Emma to dodge the lunging form of Fenrir; she jumped back, training her wand on the man that seemed to be in partial transformation, he was occasionally sniffing at Remus but though he seemed thrilled the man was not dead he was still mad she had caused him pain.

"Fenrir, I need you to calm down," Emma said, trying to placate the beast. She was honestly more than a bit exhausted, this spell took a toll on her magical core; it was pure will and survival instinct keeping her awake and standing. "I was helping him." She tried to get through to Tom but he had his mental barriers up and those were hard to get by.

"You lie!" Fenrir snarled before once more lunging for her.

She twirled to the side, once more moving by instinct. She fired a quick succession of stunners all of which were dodged by the now complete wolf form of Fenrir. She ducked under a swipe and fired a powerful binding curse that had him flying distance away and struggling to get free; she immediately felt her knee's give out, that had taken a lot out her. She used her hands to keep her body from falling completely to the floor.

'_Tom!'_

Sweet Merlin why did her twin have such strong mental barriers?!

She could see Fenrir slowly breaking free and in one last desperate move she channelled as much of her remaining magic as she could to smash a small hole in Tom's mental barrier and push through her fear, anxiety and fatigue.

'_Help me Tom!'_

Fenrir broke free and lunged for her; Emma could do nothing, she could barely see the wolf, only blurred lines flashing in her vision.

A second before Fenrir could land and rip into her a dark purple curse slammed into his chest, sending him smashing into a bookshelf that toppled over his body.

Emma felt pure relief when she felt the familiar arms of her twin wrapping around her, "Emma?! Emma?!"

"It's not his fault, don't punish him," She managed to say before everything faded to black.

%^%^%^%

"What happened?" Dan asked as he stepped into the room kept specifically for Emma in the Riddle Manor. His eyes immediately zoned in on her sleeping form in the bed, his body tensed when he saw a magical cooling pad on her forehead.

Tom looked up from his seated position next to the bed, he had been holding Emma's hand but let it go to address Dan. "The healer says her core's depleted so she'll be unconscious for give or take 2 days with a high temperature but other than that she's okay." It was like a weight had been lifted off of Dan's shoulders, his tense body visibly calmed.

"I don't know what happened, I was in a meeting when she forcefully broke through by mental barriers...I felt her fear and heard her shout so I used our link to apparate to her," Tom said, his red eyes seeming to glow. "Only to see Fenrir in his wolf form lunging for her, if I hadn't been fast enough he would have torn her apart."

Dan's cool mask shattered, rage rolled off him in palpable waves. "Tell me he's dead." Fenrir was a friend, yes, but that wolf should know that hurting Emma was taboo.

Tom shook his head and at Dan's incredulous look quickly explained "Before she fell unconscious Emma basically forbade me from hurting him...Remus will wake soon, we'll ask for an explanation then."

Dan didn't look happy "Where is Fenrir?"

"In the dungeons," Tom said.

There was a pop and a female house elf appeared "Master, sir Remus is awake."

"Take us to him" Tom ordered.

%^%^%^%

Hermione sat with her knee's pulled close to her chest. She had been trying for the last few minutes to get through to her mother with no success. Since Emma kept the twin locket she couldn't try to contact her father.

Something had to be wrong, her mother always answered. She was tempted to go down to the dungeons and have Severus contact them but it was already way past curfew and the chances of her reaching without being caught were small.

Gripping her locket tightly she curled up under the sheets. Something was wrong she could feel it.

"Please be okay."

%^%^%^%

"Angela why do you insist on brushing Harry's hair?" Lucia asked her fellow roommate, watching as the dark skinned girl quickly pulled on her clothes and did her hair. "He can do it himself you know."

Angela paused in applying mascara to address Lucia "Because it's fun and it gives me something to do while I wait on you in the mornings."

Lucia's eyes narrowed "He has a soul bond Angela."

Angela scowled "This has nothing to do with what you're thinking!"

"Oh? Really now?" This was probably the longest conversation Lucia had ever spoken. But this had to do with Harry and was therefore deemed important enough to prolong her speech. "I can tell you like him – you believe that by doing this you'll get closer."

Angela sighed, her mood becoming oddly morose "I know...I know he'll never look at me like that but when I'm this close to him the pain I feel isn't so bad," She smiled sadly. "Please don't tell."

"I won't...but just a word of advice, it'll be better if you just move on," Lucia stood and took up her things before making her way to the bathroom.

Angela watched her go before finishing up her makeup and leaving to do Harry's hair; she was thinking a single braid today.

%^%^%^%

It was breakfast and as usual all the groups were chatting amicably over breakfast. The COB table no exception; Harry, Luka and Victor were talking about a game plan to win again this year, Angela was giving makeup tips to a group of girls and Lucia was quietly observing it all.

All conversations stilled when Kakaroff stood to address the school; it was a month into the term and no announcements had been said so they were all curious about what exactly Kakaroff had to say.

"I have an important announcement to make," He started.

"Well obviously," Luka muttered, drawing a few smile's from those around him.

"The board of directors and myself have come to the conclusion that we should increase our interactions with our fellow international magical schools," He wasn't lying, Voldemort was actually a board director, only under a different alias and a large portion of the board were in arms with him so whether or not he had wished it, Kakaroff had to do as he said. "A joint duelling competition will be held annually with Hogwarts where the top duellers of Dumstrang will be sent to Hogwarts to participate with their fellow Hogwarts competitors."

Whispers broke out at all tables. Harry was convinced his father was somehow involved; this needed his political influence to sway the British magical ministry.

"This competition will span the length of 2 months, starting in February – any questions."

Someone from the Aves raised her hand "How are the duellers chosen?"

"Sometime in January a duelling competition will be held, the top 20 will be going."

"What about classes?" Someone else asked.

"Two professors will be accompanying you; along with myself they will be teaching you whatever subject they are assigned. Notes and assignments will be sent via owl for your other subjects."

The excitement in the room was beyond palpable.

"Is the competition open to all year groups?"

"Yes."

Harry smirked, it seemed he had to thank his father; he hadn't had a chance to speak to him the past 2 weeks as Necromancy was draining him of what little energy he had but he would definitely find time later. His smirk morphed into a smile when he thought of Hermione...he would get to see Hermione, this was the best gift ever.

%^%^%^%

Hermione gaped, her anxiety for her mother momentarily forgotten "Did Dumbledore just say joint duelling competition with Dumstrang?"

Neville nodded numbly "I believe he did."

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review!<strong>


	22. Chapter 21

**AN: So i am BACK! my exams are finally OVER! i would have updated a few days prior but the laptops not working, it keeps turning on and off. At the moment its being a doll and staying on so i'm rushing to put this up! YAY! I'm putting it up! I swear i cried tears when i couldn't update Monday like i had planned but now i'm swimming in joy! SO read and Review!**

**AN2: The character Raven, who i wrote about in the previous chapter does not belong to be, she was loaned to me by Kitten123130 i forgot to write that in the other one; sorry Kitten!**

**AN3: IF YOU HAVEN"T READ THE FIRST TWO READ THEM! Oh and Harry potter does not belong to me :) READ AND REVIEW!**

**Chapter 21**

Emma opened her eyes with a groan and for a moment she looked around the room in confusion; seconds later she gasped as her memories returned. "Sweet Merlin I hope they haven't killed Fenrir," she whispered in horror leaping to her feet. She wobbled for a bit as a wave of nausea washed over her then ran from the room, following her link with Tom.

Her panic quickly rose as she felt her twins glee; she was a bit confused when she realized he was in the sunroom but entered all the same; she gaped at the scene. Tom, Dan, Remus and Fenrir were all enjoying glasses of wine as they went over what looked to be a list of names on a roll of parchment.

Dan stood the second he saw her, surprise on his face "Emma, you're awake," he leveled Tom with a cool stare. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Tom shrugged. He had wanted to see the look of shock on Dan's face, but he wasn't about to tell him that. Emma blinked in confusion "I was expecting you all to have Fenrir locked up in the dungeons, but from what I'm seeing here I suppose Remus woke up a bit faster than I expected and informed you all of what happened, then you all figured out that it was all just a big misunderstanding on Fenrir's part."

Dan pulled her into a tight hug, inhaling the smell of her raspberry scented hair and sighing in relief "Yes love you're right," He commented absentmindedly.

Fenrir looked like a kicked puppy as he stood and knelt before her "I am truly sorry Emma. There are no words to express how−"

"Oh get up you bloody fool, I'm as much at fault for stunning you and tying you up. It's okay, I understand, I would do the same for Dan."

"And what about me Emma, you wouldn't do it for your own twin."

"No."

Tom frowned and Emma rolled her eyes.

"It's a joke Tom, I didn't mean it."

Remus tapped the parchment "I remembered a whole lot of things, including the names of a few people who aren't behaving as they should."

Dan sat down and pulled Emma unto his lap. She grabbed up the parchment, reading through the list. There weren't that many names and she recognized only a few. There were X's and tick's next to each name to show whether or not they were alive. Barely any of them were alive. She picked out the names she knew.

Lily Potter

Sirius Black

Minerva McGonagall

Amelia Abbot

Fred Longbottom

Alice Longbottom

Emma looked around as though to confirm that what she read was true, they all nodded and she went back to gaping "Even Potter? I mean I always knew there was something wrong with how she treated Harry but for Dumbledore to dose her with this many potions?!," she put back down the paper and took a deep breath, she decided to change the topic a bit lest she lose it. "…So is there anything else that you remembered Remus?"

Remus grinned "I remember a lot of things, like Dumbledore sending me to Egypt to dig up a tomb for a book titled 'The Wonders of Hollow Immortality', the real location of The Order Of Pheonix headquarters and a number of their safe houses."

"What do you mean by the _real_ location? I thought you said their headquarters was Grimmauld Place."

"Another thing I remembered was Dumbledore placing a spell on all members that ensured that in the case of them defecting, leaving the country or disappearing without a trace the true location of The Order of Pheonix would be replaced by Grimmauld Place."

"So where is this true location?"

"A mansion in Wales. It's protected by the Fidelius charm amongst other things so attacking would not be in our favour. The spells on that house could take out a small army."

Emma's necklace heated up before she could reply and she quickly popped it open, the mirror enlarged and Hermione's relieved face appeared.

"What happened Mother?! I've been trying to contact you for days! Do you know how worried I was?!" Hermione asked, glaring at Emma. "I forgive you though because Uncle Tom made my dreams come true! Imagine mother, there I was wallowing in my despair then bang! I hear that Hogwarts is going to have a joint dueling competition with Dumstrang! This has Uncle Tom written all over it and I just want to hug him−oh and I found out that Lily potter has been drugged with a lot of potions and spells."

Emma spared Tom a glance _'It's seems that you've been up to some mischief brother'_

_Tom smirked 'I'll tell you all about it later.'_

Hermione frowned "You don't look surprised. Why aren't you surprised? I just said the woman we all hated doesn't deserve our hate."

"We'll take about this later sweetie. Get to class; we don't want you getting caught now do we?"

Hermione nodded, though a bit reluctantly "Goodbye Mother, I hope you are as well as you seem," She flashed Dan a smile and cut off the connection.

Emma looked around "Well it seems we have our work cut out for us."

%^%^%^%

Lucia pinched the bridge of her nose as she saw Angela take a fall, the girl had literally tripped on air and Lucia knew why. Harry had been giving all of his friends one on one dueling classes in hopes of all of them making it into the top twenty for the competition and Angela wanted attention. Lucia thought she was being stupid because if she didn't buckle down and learn something she would never get to go to Hogwarts;there would be 20 people in total, 5 people chosen between 1st to 2nd year, 5 from 3rd to 4th year and 10 from 5th to 7th year.

Lucia rolled her eyes when she saw Angela pout because Harry did not help her to her feet like she had hoped; instead he berated her on being clumsy. Lucia sipped on her pumpkin juice and turned her gaze to the sky over the Quidditch pitch. she didn't know what Angela was going for, but if they did get through to Hogwarts she had better watch her step, because though they had never met Hermione, she must be strong if she was Harry's bonded.

And Hermione would most likely fight tooth and nail for what she deemed hers.

%^%^%^%

In the blink of an eye it was Halloween and this year Dumbledore had gone for a simple masked ball. Gryffindor was in an uproar as everyone got ready, Hermione being one of the few still not dressed. Instead she was sitting on the bed staring into air.

Lavender paused in brushing her hair and regarded Hermione with a frown "Hermione you have to get dressed. I get that you're a bit worried that things won't go as planned, but they will, I promise. We have the twins and Professor Snape on our side."

"Don't forget her mother," Parvati said from inside the bathroom. "She's brilliant! I can see where Hermione gets her genes."

"And you're mother." Lavender added.

Hermione sighed "Nothing ever goes as planned in my world."

Lavender shrugged "Whatever happens happens and there's nothing we can do about it."

A knock to the door stopped their conversation. Hermione stood and answered it. It was Ginny and she looked like the world was falling down around her. The redhead was dressed in an ugly yellow and green stripped frilly dress and in her hand was a blue jay mask.

"Please tell you are not wearing that to the Halloween ball," Lavender said as she came up behind Hermione.

Tears weld up in Ginny's eyes "I-I told my mom about the b-ball and _this_ is w-what she sent! I just got them this morning! What am I suppose to do?"

Hermione looked horrified and she quickly ushered Ginny into their dorm. "Parvati we have an emergency in here!" she called.

The pretty Indian stepped out of the bathroom clad in only her purple undergarments with her wand blowing out hot air to dry her hair. Disgust covered her face when she saw Ginny's clothes "Ewww who puked out that get up?"

Ginny deflated even more "M-My mom."

Lavender gave Ginny a reassuring smile "Don't worry; we'll have you fixed up in no time. I think I have a dress I can shrink down to your size."

Hermione watched as Lavender ripped off Ginny's dress and took a brush to the red hair. Parvati had started to look for the dress.

"Ginny are you okay?" Hermione asked out of the blue, noticing the girls pale pasty skin.

Ginny gave her a disarming smile "Oh I think I might be coming down with the cold that's been going around. I'll be okay, Poppy gave me some medicine and Percy gave me some pepper-up potion a while ago."

Hermione nodded mutely and pushed her worries to the back of her mind. She had to get ready and she had lots to do.

A full hour later and all the girls were dressed. They were about half an hour late but who really cared. Ginny was smiling brightly as she left the dorms dressed in a long sleeved flowing dark green gown. A slit went all the way to her thighs revealed black spider patterned stockings and dark green heels. Her blue jay mask had changed from blue to dark green and black. Her hair was left to flow in curls to her back.

Hermione was dressed in a sleeveless black and white corset dress, it was mainly white with black spider web designs all over the chest area and around the edges of the skirt, a long slit revealed a layer of black material beneath; it was a nice flowing gown that covered her feet and moved like water with ever step she took. A black spider web choker covered her neck. Her mask covered the upper part of her face and was white with black spidery designs; a small spider was stuck to the top left side with four long black feathers sticking out from behind it. Her hair was straightened and left to flow.

Lavender and Parvati both went for short dresses. Lavender's was a blood red that sucked onto her chest and puffed out around her thighs, black spidery designs covered the entire left side of her upper body. She had on Black gloves and black spider stockings and red boots that went up to a little over her ankles. Her hair was pulled into a curly side ponytail and she wore a black dominatrix mask.

Parvati's was an exact replica of Lavender's except it was black with silver designs. She had on a silver gloves and wore a silver dominatrix mask. Instead of boots she wore silver strapped heels and in one hand she held a silver whip. A black spidery shawl fell around her face all the way down to her waist branching from the crown of spider's on her head.

They were all dressed with a simple and easily spotted theme in mind; spiders.

"Thank you so much!" Ginny gushed as they left common room. Neville had left a long time ago with the twins−both sets−and was probably already in the Greathall.

"We're friends Ginny and friends help friends, you just remember that." Parvati said.

They reached the Greathall and entered; whispers broke out as usual and Ginny quickly left their side for a pretty blonde dressed oddly in a bright orange dress, it was puffed out at the waist down with seams that made it look like an overgrown pumpkin. Her mask was orange as well and covered her entire face, it had green pumpkin vines hanging from it with the eyes and mouth carved out like a sinister Jack-o-lantern.

"I suppose that's the friend she speaks of so fondly." Hermione whispered offhandedly, her eyes searching for her friends.

Lavender nodded "Her names Luna."

"I found Neville!" Parvati said, weaving through the crowd to where Neville stood with Padma. The two Indian twins must have been trying to confuse people as they were dressed exactly alike. Anyone who looked at the small group would not have been able to tell Parvati from Padma. Neville was dressed in a black dress pants, a red shirt, black vest and a Venetian long nose fiend mask. His hair was in a low ponytail.

"You two seem to be spending a lot of time together…" Lavender said, grinning like a Cheshire cat. Neville blushed and Padma coughed, her drink had gone down the wrong tube when she gaped. "Don't you think so too Parvati?"

Parvati paused in taking a bite of a chocolate pumpkin cookie "Yeah they are, did I mention how many floo calls they made to each other over the summer? I didn't? Well It was a lot…hey, isn't that Cho Chang?!"Everyone looked at the girl in a short blue dress with a blue shawl and blue jay mask.

"Oh and that's Draco Malfoy!" Padma said

"And that's Pansy Parkinson!" Lavender went on.

Before long they were picking out everyone; they even went up to find out who it was when their answers varied; regardless to say Hermione always turned out to be right when she chose differently.

Hermione smiled, causing Lavender to pout even more "I _told_ you that was Daphne Greengrass, now give me those 10 galleons."

Lavender opened her mouth, ready to call out Hermione on cheating somehow when Dumbledore rose to the podium. Instead of words rising in her mouth, she felt bile instead. Dumbeldore was in dressed in _bright_ rainbow colored robes; he had on a white dominatrix mask and a pair of fairy wings.

"…do you suppose he was trying to get nastiest outfit of the year?" Hermione asked. Her friends shrugged, they were too stunned to move.

"Even for him this is a bit too much," Neville said.

Dumbledore cleared his throat "Welcome to our annual Hogwarts Halloween feast…" and so he went on and on before finally closing. "It is now time for the opening dance!" A second after the words left his mouth all the jack-o-lanterns floating around the hall exploded releasing chocolate and sweets that people quickly picked up.

"Be safe Hermione," Parvati whispered as the music started and everyone paired off. Hermione danced with random people, all the time getting closer and closer to Lily Potter who was dressed in a form fitting dress that was made of leather-like material. She didn't wear a mask and had her hair up in a bun. The redhead was standing in a corner with Sirius Black, both sipping on champagne and making small talk. Sirius looked good in his black pants, black shirt and a black leather trench coat; Hermione concluded he was matching with Lily.

Hermione spotted Joshua; he was watching her so when she waved him over he came. "And who are you little lady?" he asked. Hermione almost gagged.

"It's me Joshua."

He looked shock "Hermione?! Bloody hell!"

Hermione sighed "Do you want to dance or not?"

"Yes! Yes of course!"

The song changed to something slow and dreary and Hermione spared a concealed glare at Dumbledore who was watching them with a twinkle in his eyes. Lily and Sirius were watching as well. Half way through the song Hermione stumbled, seconds after she stumbled again. Joshua paused and looked down at her in worry; Hermione didn't think he would have stopped so quickly, she always found Joshua as too vain to notice another person's distress.

"Are you okay Hermione?" he asked

She nodded slowly "Yes, I'm just feeling a bit nauseous, nothing serious."

"You're sure?"

"Yes."

They continued their dance and 5 minutes in Hermione's feet gave out and Joshua barely stopped her from hitting the ground. "Hermione?! Hermione answer me!"

Lily and Sirius were immediately there. Hermione pretended to be out of it as Lily waved her wand over her. Fake symptoms popped up from the medical scan and Lily gasped.

"We need to get her to the medical wing quickly!"

"But Poppy isn't here!"

"Worry not Mr. Potter, I will contact Poppy immediately." Dumbledore said as he popped up beside them. "Sirius carry Ms Granger to the hospital wing, Lily you have some training in the medical area if I remember correctly−try to stabilize her condition until Poppy arrives."

In a flurry of movement Hermione was in Sirius's arms, being rushed through the halls with Lily following close behind. Joshua and her friends tried to follow but were told to stay.

"Dumbledore's gone," Parvati whispered to Lavender. "And the other teachers are trying to calm down the crowd. We better hurry before he comes back."

Lavender nodded and stuck her hand up in the air, waving it around in a circular pattern. Padma, the Weasely twins and Neville who were all positioned at the four corners of the room nodded and waved their wands behind them. The candles floating around the room changed into dark clouds and with a clap of thunder it started to rain.

Screaming erupted and a scuffle started as everyone tried to leave the room and saved their expensive wear. Lavender and Parvati did a quick high-five and with small smiles on their faces they watched their school mates fight to get through the door.

%^%^%^%

Hermione gave a violent cough "P-Professor stop! I-I can't breathe!"

Sirius slowed down and Lily quickly laid her hand on Hermione's head, the second she did Hermione gripped her choker. One sucking sensation later and Hermione was on the floor in the Riddle Manor Living room.

"What the−" Lily had barely gotten the words out of her mouth when a pair of strong arms grabbed her. "Let me go!" she snarled, looking up into the face of Lucius Malfoy and Rodolphus Lestrange. "Oh sweet Merlin, what have I gotten myself into."

"Let go of that child!" Sirius snarled.

Lily looked up and saw him being held up by three men. The only one she recognized was Remus Lupin, her ex-friend. All the pieces seemed to fit when she saw the man who was holding Hermione. She knew that man.

"Hermione, please tell me you aren't behind this." Lily pleaded.

But Hermione didn't answer; the person who answered was the beautiful woman who waltzed into the room next to the male version of herself. Lily knew the woman but not her look-alike "She's only partially behind this dear."

"But how, you're muggles aren't you?"

Emma rolled her eyes "Obviously not sine we're here and all. Now, you'll understand everything once I'm through with the ritual."

"If you do anything to Lily I swear I'll kill you!" Sirius snarled.

Emma merely smiled.

%^%^%^%

One well known medi-witch dutifully picked the many blooming deep purple and white flowers blooming in her garden. They seemed to sparkle when she picked them, as though capturing the moonlight on its petals. The sound of apparition did not startle her from her work.

"Yes Albus?" she asked, snipping another flower.

"I am in need of your assistance Poppy, Ms Granger has fallen ill. I have Lily stabilizing her condition as we speak."

Poppy stopped what she was doing and looked up at him in shock "What were her symptoms?" She asked as she put down her basket and removed her gear. Albus rapidly listed off what he had seen in Lily's scans, Poppy's eyes widened with each word. "Albus, can you please pick the remaining flowers for me? They only bloom today and I need them for some medicinal potions we're out of in the school."

"Of course Poppy"

"Thank you Albus, once you've picked them just place them in the cupboards in my kitchen and no magic because that removes any medical properties the flower has." Without another word she apparated away leaving Albus to look down at what seemed to be a never ending task.

%^%^%^%

Poppy appeared at the doors of Riddle manor and was quickly let inside by a house elf; she hurried through the halls to the living room. She banged the doors open and was more than a bit relieved to see Lily and Sirius sipping on tea, they both looked a bit shaken. Lily was continuously asking for Harry and Sirius kept on mumbling that 'he knew it'. Emma and Dan were in a long couch with Hermione sprawled out on their laps taking a nap. Remus was making soothing circles on Sirius's back and Tom was watching it all with a critical eye.

They all looked up when she arrived. Lily gaped "Even you Poppy?"

Poppy ignored her, deciding she had more important matters than reassuring Lily. "Tom, you need to wrap this up, I have Albus picking flowers but the distraction the kids created will only last for a few more minutes and I'm sure Flitwick is contacting him as we speak."

Tom nodded and faced the two Hogwarts professors "I won't force you to join me but I do require an unbreakable vow that you will not speak of what took place here today to anyone who was not aware."

It wasn't a request and they both knew it. They nodded and within minutes everything was complete. Emma stood, pulling Hermione up with her "I trust that you will take care of my daughter Lily, Sirius," She said as Hermione groggily made her way to them. "She's a bit of a handful."

"I am not!" Hermione pouted.

Poppy clapped her hands "Chop chop! Get to it!"

Hermione gripped her choker and was gone. Poppy gave Tom a withering glare "The next time I see you mister you had better tell me how you got that portkey to work in Hogwarts without it alerting Albus."

Tom sighed "Of course Poppy."

"Well goodbye then children."

With a pop she was gone.

Emma pouted "Why does she insist on calling us children?"

Tom flicked her across the head "I do believe she was referring to you."

"Was not!"

"Was too"

"Was not!"

"Was too"

The others discretely left the room.

%^%^%^%

Hogwarts was in total uproar when Albus arrived but it wasn't because the children were soaked through to the bone, oh no, it was because of the large words written in blood on the walls of the second floor 'THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE'. Mrs. Norris was petrified and hanging from a torch bracket. The halls were overflowing with water from the bathroom and the teachers were trying−and failing−to get the children to move.

Lavender and Parvati had been pulled off to the side by McGonagall who was trying to protect the two girls from a raging Filtch.

"Silence!" Albus roared. Everyone stilled. "All students to your dorms immediately−not you Ms Brown Ms Patil, it seems you are involved with this incident."

Once everyone was gone Albus ushered everyone to his office and with a quick wand wave turned the chairs into couches to accommodate everyone. "Why don't you girls explain what happened to me first?"

Lavender took a deep breath to calm herself before speaking "We were just going to use the bathroom Professor−"

"−That's when we saw it," Parvati continued. "Those words, all over the wall−we didn't do it Professor I swear!"

"I screamed when I saw it and people began to swarm−"

"−That's when Filtch popped up and started shouting at us, saying it was our fault and that we should be expelled−but we didn't do it Professor!"

Filch stood swiftly "These brats are trouble! Just look what they did to poor Mrs. Norris?! Oh Mrs. Norris!"

Minerva pulled the distraught man back down and rubbed his back softly.

Albus ignored the little scene and instead skimmed Parvati and Lavender's most recent memories and saw them walking through the corridors and coming upon the words just like they said, he went further back to see if they had written it and then acted as though they found it but all he saw was both girls dancing when it started to rain in the Greathall.

"I'm afraid these ladies are speaking the truth Argus−if I had known having a ball would cause such a racket I would have just gone with the standard Halloween feast." He dismissed the two girls before turning to the teachers with a grave face.

"What will we do about the dueling competition?" Severus asked, Harry would not be pleased if it was cancelled.

Albus sighed "It can't be cancelled so it seems that we are in for a terrible year."

%^%^%^%

Harry stifled a yawn, looking down at his plate of food with a frown. The night needed to end so that he could contact his father. For some unknown reason he felt like he was being kept out of something big.

"Do you want more gravy Harry?" Angela asked.

"No." he pushed around his food then stood. Halloween at Dumstrang was a total kill joy, no decoration, no nothing. "I'm going to bed."

"But the night just started!" Luka shouted in astonishment, his brain couldn't fathom why anyone would want to go to bed early. "We still haven't eaten dessert!"

Harry rolled his eyes and stalked off. He was going to get to the bottom of this feeling even if it was the last thing he did.

%^%^%^%

"I heard you both got in trouble." Hermione said. She had gathered all of her Gryffindor mischief-bringers-in-arms to tell them how successful they were in freeing Lily and Sirius from Dumbledore's hold. It was late and they were the only ones up. Lavender, Parvati and Neville took up one seat, the twins took up another and she decided she wanted to lay on the ground before the fireplace−which was exactly what she did.

Lavender shrugged "It's was a good thing you taught us that memory spell or else Dumbledore would have found us out."

"It's a prank−no really I'm quite sure it is, because to open the Chamber of Secrets you need to be a Parselmouth and no one in Hogwarts is a Parselmouth…at least not to my knowledge," said Hermione. "Plus there is a Basilisk guarding it and it only listens to Uncle Tom so unless any of you here are parselmouth's there is nothing going on−now I know you all want to know what happened with Lily and Sirius…"

They all nodded and Hermione went into a tale that lasted well into the early morning.

**READ AND REVIEW**


End file.
